The Colour of Magic
by Amortentiaz
Summary: The war is over, and and The Dark Lord defeated. Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts and is thrilled to find someone she thought to be dead. But something dark is looming over the horizon.. This is a full-fledged SS/HG romance novel. Severus Snape most definitely did not die, and I have disregarded J. K. Rowling's epilogue. Angst, humour and action! Oh, and there will be lemons..
1. Prologue

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe! :D_

_I have no beta, but would love one! :) Hopefully I can manage on my own for the time being. Hope you like it!_

PROLOGUE

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was standing in front of the large statue that used to be the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. She had decided it was time for her to finish her last year at Hogwarts.

Not knowing the password, she politely asked the statue if she could speak with the Headmistress. After a few moments he heard sounds of footsteps approaching, and the statue slowly turned to the side, leaving the door open.

"Hello Prof.. I mean Headmistress McGonagall! I'm so glad to see you! I was hoping to find you here; maybe you have some time to talk?" The Headmistress looked at her for a second, before giving her a big smile, pulling her into a hug. "Miss Granger, Hermione! How lovely to see you, dear! And I will not having you calling me Headmistress. Please call me Minerva." Hermione's eyes widened, and she almost gasped. "But Headmist.. I mean, uhm, surely I shouldn't.." She trailed off.. Minerva McGonagall chuckled. "Of course you should. With everything that has happened over the last years, with everything we all have been through, it would only be natural. At least call me Minerva in private. So, you wish to talk? Do come in." Hermione unfroze, relaxing her shoulder and taking a step towards the door Minerva was holding open for her. "Yes Headmis..." Hermione smiled at the older woman. "Yes, Minerva."

Minerva summoned a house elf to serve them tea, and they talked for a long while. Some about the past, but mostly about the future. Hermione told Minerva about wanting to finish her last year at Hogwarts and take her NEWTS. After that she didn't know. She hadn't really let herself think much about the prospect of a future, let alone a future filled with opportunities. Small, hopeful thoughts and daydreams about a happy future was crushed under the constant feel of impending doom and constant terror that loomed over them the last years. Especially the nine months she, Harry and Ron had hunted horcruxes. She never felt like a hunter, always being more brain than brawn. _Maybe I'll take up fishing, I hear it's relaxing,_ she thought, almost rolling her eyes at the idea. Though, this chain of thoughts made her realize something.

"I do not wish to be an auror." Minerva raised her eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue. "I've had enough, I think, of fighting." The headmistress' looked at her with a soft expression. "I understand." Hermione turned to Minerva to see the older witch smile with a gleam in her eyes. "Well I have a feeling you will be able to pick whatever job you want, NEWTS or no." Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion. Minerva continued. "War Heroine, fierce and faithful protector and trusted friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived, one of the brightest witches in her generation, young, fearless, and clever, intellect rarely matched. Oh, and not to forget; awarded Order of Merlin, First Class.

Hermione visibly cringed at Minerva's words. Everything was so blown out of porportions. War Heroine, indeed. She almost snorted out a laugh. She _had_ fought in the war, and _could_ personally take some of the credit for the Dark Lord's death. With the horcruxes destroyed, the Dark Lord could actually be killed this time, and not just go into hiding until he regained his strength like he had done the last time. She shuddered. He was dead. Thank the gods. Her thoughts went back to Minerva's words. Young, fearless and clever. An intellect rarely matched. She didn't feel like she deserved all this praise. Minerva looked at her with such a proud expression that Hermione could feel her face redden. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the Headmistress' words and proud gaze. "It wasn't really like that.." She trailed off, and Minerva patted her hand. "I know, Hermione, I know. But the words are still true, even though you might see it differently. The last time we had such a bright student was when.." Minerva trailed off and looked thoughtful, several emotions flashed in her eyes before she gave Hermione a bright smile.

Hermione wanted to ask what just went through her head, but Minerva just continued on with their conversation, as if the moment never happened. "Do you have any ideas about what areas you _do _wish to pursue?" Hermione thought about it. "Maybe. I considered healing, but that too would remind me too much of the war." A new thought hit her and she smiled as realized exactly what it was she wanted to do. "Actually, the only idea that has stayed with me is potions. Potion Mistress. It's a thought I have played with for quite some time. I believe it's what I truly want." Minerva's already bright smile got even brighter before she answered.

"Hermione, I think that sounds like an exellent idea. And it doesn't hurt having a Potion Master as your teacher either." Hermione's head snapped up. "What? Who will be teaching potions this year?" Hermione could feel a flare of hope before sadness hit her. _Of course it's not him, he's dead. _Minerva was still smiling, but her smile faded slightly when she saw Hermione's sad expression. The headmistress hesitated for a second before she took Hermione's hand. "This is not official knowledge at this point, but will be before the school year starts. And I trust you will not share this information with anyone before it is time." Hermione nodded. "I'm extremely pleased to tell you that the person whom will teach potions is Professor Snape." Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "But he is dead! He died! I _watched _him die without being able to do anything to help him!" Minerva shook her head. "He survived. He was found just in time and rescued. We have been working on clearing all charges before making it public knowledge. He was cleared two days ago, and will be coming back to Hogwarts."

Hermione just stared at Minerva, lips slightly parted. Professor Severus Snape had been the most hated teacher in all her years. Except Dolores Umbridge that one year, of course. But she had always had the feeling that there was something more to the dark man. After learning that he was a double agent, Harry had been very reluctant to believe he was _really _on their side. But she had believed it, until he killed Professor Dumbledore. Even then she had had a faint suspicion that something wasn't right, that there had to be something _more _to the story. Then, at the eve of the battle, Harry had learned the truth. He had later showed her the memories Professor Snape gave him, and she had cried. She mourned the brave man that had risked everything, and dedicated his life to protect Harry Potter, and defeat The Dark Lord. In the end he had given up his life for the cause. Or so she had thought.

He was a brilliant man. And after learning the truth, she finally understood why he was the way he was. Who could be happy, living the kind of life he did? He had paid a high price for the mistakes he did as a young man. The price had been too high in Hermione's opinion. But he was alive; maybe there was some hope for him to have a brighter future? She hoped so.

Hermione left the headmistress' office a while later. She pulled the robes tighter around her fit, curvy figure. Her lips curved in to a small smile. He was alive. Hermione felt a weight she didn't know was there lift off her shoulders. _He is alive._


	2. Anxiety Attack

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione Granger was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts, staring up at the looming, magic castle. She had arrived one week before the school year started because she couldn't stand being by herself in her home anymore. Minerva had told her it was no problem if she wanted to arrive early. She shivered. Memories of the war flashed before her eyes. Memories filled with blood, pain, loss and grief. She remembered how frightened she was while trying to stay calm in the face of war. Calm on the outside, but on the inside, it was like someone had replaced her blood with liquid, icy terror. She heard the Dark Lord's magically enhanced voice roaring towards them all.

**"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me**."

Suddenly even more vivid images flashed inside her mind; Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy Manor. Someone was screaming. Maybe it was herself. Lestrange's cackling, manic laughter was everywhere. The laughter stopped, and she could hear Bellatrix' footsteps come closer. Bellatrix' voice was furious when she spoke next.

"You're lying, filthy mud-blood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault in Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? **ANSWER ME! CRUCIO**!"

Hermione's world disappeared to be replaced with nothing but pain. It felt like fiendfyre roaring through every cell in her body. She hoped death would come soon.

Hermione was abruptly snapped back to reality. She was on her knees on the wet ground, her breath coming out in painful sobs. _I'm having a panic attack, _she realized, trying to fight back the feeling of utter terror that was threatening to consume her. It felt like she was slowly being crushed by Devil's Snare. _I can't breathe, I can't breathe! I'm going to die! _ The rational part of her recognized the last thought as completely irrational, but still broke what little control she had left. She desperately clawed at the neck and chest of the robe, breath coming out in smaller and smaller gasps as the panic built.

**_Severus' POV  
_**He apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts just as a something fell to the ground right in front of him. He was slightly dizzy after the apparition, but still had his wand pointed steadily at the mystery person in under a second. The person did not seem to have noticed him. He relaxed slightly. _Who is this? _He thought to himself while stepping closer and bending over the gasping body.

She had her head down so he couldn't see her face. He saw hair though, Brown, curly, frizzy and wild. Hermione Granger. The Insufferable-Know-It-All. Of course. Though, he had never seen her like this. Hermione Granger was always in control. Even as a little girl she was in control.

He remembered an instance where he had yelled at her in potions class, accusing the 12 year old girl of choosing the wrong ingredient in a potion, causing the potion to discolour. She denied, and he'd lost his temper. Towering over her with every bit of his terrifying Potion Master-Death Eater persona. His yelling was so loud that he could hear a small biiip in his ears when he calmed down.

Every single student, (And probably some of the teachers) would have shattered under it, but not tiny Know-It-All-Granger. Shaking with fear, she slowly lifted her chin and looked him dead in the eye. It wasn't even a hateful or rude stare, she just held his gaze. He had to admit, he was bloody impressed as he looked down at her. She winced slightly, but did not move when he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"10 points to Gryffindor."

Her jaw dropped. Before she could react or say anything further, he leaned down to her ear again.

"But I swear this to you Miss Granger. If you ever mention this to anyone, EVER, I will not hesitate to kill you in your sleep. . _. _Are we clear?"

She nodded in panicked agreement, and he dismissed the class, and swept out of the classroom with his black robes flowing after him. A bit later that day he had realized she had been correct about the ingredient. The discolouring came from the cauldron not being properly cleaned. He should have recognized it instantly. Severus Snape felt embarrassed. Damn child.

Could it be her? Deciding to find out, he knelt down beside the girl. It was her. He touched her shoulder, and she snapped her head up. He waited to see how she would react when she started crying. Breathless, gasping, desperate sobs that sent tremors through her whole body.

"Miss Granger." No response. "Miss Granger!" Clearly she did not know he was there, nor did he hear her. It didn't seem like a good idea to use force to snap her back to reality either. He was a bit at a loss. He shouted some more, grabbed his wand and cast the spell Poppy Pomfrey used to diagnose patients. He found nothing. Starting to feel more desperate he sat down in front of her, and his knees touching hers. Feeling uncomfortable about being so close to a student, he tensed. The girl in front of him was gasping for breath that didn't come. Severus Snape swore under his breath. On an impulse he moved closer to her, placing his hands on her arms. That did actually get a slight reaction from her, but not enough.

He had no idea what to do. Severus Snape was at a dead end. He could not shake the girl; she was obviously having a panic attack. _War trauma, _he thought. It seemed likely; she had been in the middle of _everything _after all.

He could not do a side-along apparation with her in this state, and he could not carry her because she would probably twist and turn so much that he would drop her. And he wanted to spare her snapping back to reality just to find herself in the arms of Professor Snape. He assumed she hated him, and did not want her waking up from one horrible nightmare just to open her eyes and look up at another. He visibly flinched at the picture in his mind of her in his arms.

Suddenly he realized she was a bit calmer. Her breaths went from being violent, desperate sobs to fade more and more in to something that resembled a human being breathing. He wondered what caused the sudden change when he noticed what his hands where doing. They were stroking the girl's arms. From shoulders to elbow, and then up again. He looked at her face, obviously calmer. In a desperate move, he moved even closer and made a decision. He pulled her closer, putting his arms awkwardly around her and started stroking her back. That did the trick. Suddenly it was like she started to let the pain and terror go, and relaxed her body. He released her from his arms and moved back.

When he moved away she opened her eyes and looked at him.

When her eyes met his, he braced for her reaction. Would she panic again maybe? Or yell? He had no idea. Over the years he never truly managed to figure out how this girl's brain worked. Like that time when he unleashed all his fury on her, expecting her to back down in fear, then rewarding her house points, before threatening to kill a 12 year old girl in her sleep. And all in the span of 45 seconds. And then later when he found out she had been right, he realized how much courage it had taken her to stand up to him and not back down again. Severus Snape, Potion Master, powerful wizard, one of the best duelists in the world, one of the strongest occlumens alive, not to mention his skills with the dark arts, Death Eater, member of the Order of the Phoenix, double agent and murderer. Severus Snape had been utterly impressed by a 12 year old girl.

He looked at her, waiting for her to do something. Anything at this point. She still just stared at him, frozen in place. He sighed. Making his face go blank and unreadable, a skill that had saved his life on many occasions. He didn't want her to look at him with disgust in her eyes. He was too tired. With the two wars he had lived through, the two masters he had served, his job as a professor, the double life he lived, Severus Snape was tired.

He opened his mouth to say something, and she screamed. He sighed inwardly and braced himself for her attack when she launched herself at him.

"Miss Granger, please calm down, you are safe, I'm not going to.."

He made an umph sound when her body slammed in to his. The force of her made him fall back from the kneeling position he had been in. He ended up landing on his behind in the wet grass. She followed suit and ended up crashing on his lap, actually straddling him. This situation got more unreal by the minute. He waited for her to attack him in some way, but that never happened. Her screaming turned into babbling, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Her body was now pressed against his, and he realized she wasn't attacking him. What he thought was screams of terror, actually was squeals of delight. Never had anyone squealed in delight from the sight of him. He was too stunned to react or talk. "Severus! Is it really you?" She cupped his face with both hands and looked him in the eyes. _Severus? She called me Severus? _ Severus Snape's world was again turned upside down by this girl he couldn't figure out. He had no idea what to do, and tensed up.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione felt his body tense. He was rigid in her arms. Next she realized what she was currently doing. Oh Gods. She instantly recoiled and got up from the ground. She reached her hand towards him in a gesture to help him up, but he ignored it. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry Professor Snape! I'm just so happy to see you alive and well. Minerva told me you survived the battle, but it's _such_ a relief to actually see it for myself. I'm sorry sir." He looked furious. After staring at her for a moment, he turned away. "You need to get to the castle. Move, Miss Granger." Then he swiftly walked towards the castle, away from her. She froze for a second, and then ran after him. "Professor, I'm.." "I've heard enough of your useless jabbering Miss Granger. Be silent and get to the castle." He made no attempt to slow down, or listen to her. She decided to keep her mouth shut. When they reached the castle, he strode away from her towards the dungeons. She sighed and started walking towards Gryffindor Tower.


	3. The Room of Requirement

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

**_Hermione's POV  
_**The first week was a weird experience. She was the only student at school, and Minerva had invited her to eat at the teacher's table. Professor Snape rarely ate with the rest of them, and she was glad he didn't. After his furious departure the night she arrived she did not dare look at him, and he seemed set on pretending she didn't exist. It was a relief when the week finally came to an end.

The first month of the school year passed by in a missed her friends. She and Ron had broken up just after the war after agreeing to the fact that they were better off as friends, and she didn't regret it for a second. As far as she knew, neither did he. She missed him, though. She missed them all. They owled, but both Harry and Ron were slow writers, so the letters came less frequent than Hermione would have wanted. Ginny was a bit better, but with the busy life of a rising quidditch-star, she too rarely wrote.

Hermione had started spending more time with Luna. She realized she really liked Luna, the way she saw the world were so different, and Hermione often appreciated Luna's different perspective on things. Luna understood the concept of feeling different than everyone else. She had always been a bit out of the ordinary. And she had fought in the war. Hermione felt, in a weird way, that she had a kindred spirit in Luna.

Hermione had been asked to be Head Girl, but had declined. It didn't feel important for her like it had in the past, and she didn't feel like she had the energy to take care of everyone around her. She needed more space than she used to, and spent a lot of time alone.

She had nightmares. She frequently woke up in the middle of the night from a terrifying nightmare, just to continue right where she left off if she managed to fall asleep again.

Hermione felt disconnected. She spent hours in the library, and the Room of Requirement. Studying in the library, and finding peace and practicing magic in the Room of Requirement. She had noticed changes since the war ended. Her magic was growing stronger; her skin felt smoother, and her hair was shiny and silky, much less frizzy than it used to be. Still a raging chaos of curls though. Her body had changed also. She felt stronger physically, and even though she was tired, she felt healthy. Her magic was slowly changing. Advanced spells, transfigurations and charms came much easier to her now. She was practicing silent spells and wandless spells too. After a time it was easy as pie. Even spells she used to find difficult had become easy, and she didn't feel drained afterwards, even after practicing magic for hours in the Room of Requirement. She noticed her hand was sometimes glowing when she cast wandless, silent spells. Just a golden glow in her palm for a moment, before fading.

She _excelled_ in potions, and it pleased her immensely. Every potion she brewed, even advanced essays and homework felt so easy now. She still did her absolute best though. She would never act differently.

She felt weird around professor Snape after the whole I'm-having-a-panic-attack-so-I'll-hug-you thing. It was awkward. And he kept glancing at her in his lessons. She could feel his eyes on her. It was weird. A couple of times she had tried to talk to him, to apologize, but he shut her down with his harsh, sarcastic words and sent her running. But something didn't feel quite right. One thing was the glances he sent her, and he wasn't as hard on her like he always had been. Sure, his words were still as harsh, but lacked the dark sting behind them. She was curious and it _frustrated _her beyond belief.

After a potion class where he stood by her desk, watching her while she was brewing a rather difficult potion she decided she had to figure out what the hell was going on with her potion professor. Three times while standing there he had hesitated, opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, and then shut it fast. In the end, he had just told her "Well done, Miss Granger" and swiftly walked away, robe billowing around him. She'd had enough. After years of defending him when her friends badmouthed him, he had proven her right to do so. And she had a new understanding why he was such a harsh, dark, angry, bastard of a man. He was really a broken, lonely soul. Torn apart by his conscience for more half his life, being a double agent, risking his life every day, it was no wonder. She hoped he would forgive himself one day. Maybe she could make him talk to her, try to help him? She almost winced at the idea, picturing his reaction. But Hermione Granger wasn't one to give up on an idea. Next time she went to the room of requirement, she made a list.

**How to help Professor Snape**

_1.__Be on time for lessons, be polite._

_2.__Try not to annoy him too much with questions._

_3.__Don't be an insufferable-know-it-all. _She smirked at this point

_4.__Keep working hard in potions, don't gloat._

_5.__Wear the good robes and look good for his lessons. _

She froze at this. _Wait, WHAT?! Where did that come from?_ She hastily removed the last sentence on the list with an urgent wave of her hand before snapping the book shut, abandoning the list.

She wanted to help him, though. And he was a potion master and she was going to try for potion mistress after Hogwarts. She really wanted his advice and guidance on this. She had to be careful though, if she pushed him even an inch too far, he would probably refuse to help her at all.

She had a semi-plan. It would have to do for now. She pushed all thoughts about the fifth point on her list way back in her head, trying to forget it. _Really, Hermione, where the bloody hell did that come from. _Oh well. She packed her things and left the room of requirement to go to dinner.

She hoped no one saw her coming out of the room, and glanced hastily down the hallway when she emerged. She saw no one. _Phew._ She didn't really want to be seen at the moment. She had too much on her mind.

Entering The Great Hall, she saw Luna, and went to sit with her. Luna looked to her side and smiled at Hermione. "I didn't know you could turn invisible, Hermione. It didn't feel like normal magic." Then she turned back to take a sip of her pumpkin juice before looking back at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to say. _I was invisible? Oh Gods, it's the new magic isn't it? I keep doing things without thinking. I thought about hoping that no one would see me, and no one did until I relaxed. _Hermione tried to think fast. _I don't want to tell her about my new magic. I have no idea what to think of it yet. _She made a fast decision. Rolling her eyes she smiled. "Oh God, I forgot that I did a disillusion charm! I went to the room of requirement to read, and charmed myself before leaving. I forgot, sorry" Luna cocked her head and smiled at Hermione. "No, that wasn't a disillusion charm. But you don't have to tell me." Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded. "Maybe another time." Luna nodded back, and turned her attention back to her meal.

After dinner Hermione decided to go back to the room of requirement. She was a bit disturbed at what she had done, and had to clear her thoughts and try to figure out what was happening to her. Entering the room, she cast silencing spells and wards that would keep anyone else entering.

The room contained the regular things, a fireplace with a comfy sofa and a table in front of it. A desk, ink, parchment and quills. This time the room was bigger she noticed. It suddenly had training dummies, a vase filled with daisies, and some small ugly ragdolls. She froze with the sight of them. They looked like Bellatrix Lestrange. "Why are these things here?" She knew the room couldn't answer, but she guessed there was a reason the things were here. _What did I wish the room to be when I entered? I wanted the usual things, the sofa, fireplace and desk, but what else? _Then she got it. _I was thinking about hoping to find out what is happening to me, what these new powers are. Not just train spells and magic like usual, but research more. So the room answered. _"Clever room! Thank you!"

She went over to the dolls and picked one up. They looked very much like Bellatrix. _Oh Gods, why is this here? I don't want it. _The doll disappeared. She froze, looking at her now empty hand. She didn't cast a vanishing spell. "Did you do this? If you did, please don't do it at the next doll, maybe I did it?" She picked up another doll. She waited a bit longer before this time. _I don't want this here. _It vanished. "I am doing this aren't i?" This time she thought about it while reaching for it. _I don't want this here, I don't want this here. _The instant she touched it, it vanished. _Maybe I can do it with more things? _She turned the vase, and picked out a daisy. _Sorry flower, I don't want you here. _It vanished. _Typical me, being polite to a flower._ She laughed. "Thank you, room!"

She didn't figure out why the flowers were there in the first place, but she found what the training dummies were there for. She stood before a dummy, reaching for her wand before stopping herself. _I did the vanishing spell without a wand, maybe I can do more?_

Making a throwing motion with her hand towards the dummy, she yelled "expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of the dummy's hand. _Oh Gods. What if I don't speak? Can I do that? _She went to the next dummy, lifted her hand towards the dummy, and thought in her head. _Expelliarmus. _The wand flew out of the dummy's hand with full force. She was stunned. In the next hour, she tried several spells, and it worked. She was shocked. She could see a glow in her hand when she threw a spell. She held up her hand, palm flat, and looked at it before gasping, as a tiny ball of light appeared, hovering over her palm. _What. Just what. _She reached up with her other hand, and gently touched it with her finger. She flinched when the ball exploded in tons of little pieces, floating around her. _It's beautiful. I can do this? _Deciding to try again, she held her hands together, like when making a snowball, picturing light. When she opened her hands, she saw a new ball of light. This one was bigger and brighter. _Oh. This is amazing. _

She realized she was exhausted, and left the room to go to bed. Finally in her bed, her head was spinning with thoughts. In the end she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Light in the Dungeons

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

**_Hermione's POV  
_**The second month went by. Professor Snape had told her that there was no reason for her to continue next term. At her request he had assigned her extra homework and essays, and informed her that she had by now completed everything he assigned for NEWT-level. She had finished a whole year of potions in two months.

Hermione was now set up to take the exam before Christmas. She felt a bit sad, because every time she entered the potions classroom, she felt safe. And she suspected it was because of Professor Snape.

She was set up for taking her exam in charms as well. With her new magic, she had no problem with any charm or spell. The professor marveled at her skills, but she didn't say anything about the reason for her newfound expertise in the subject.

She felt a bit nervous about it, but she knew they were right. She was almost bored in class, doing everything with ease. She decided she would use her new free time after the holidays to train her new magic.

That was the plan until she got a note from professor Snape. He was handing out the essays they had been assigned last week. He had even given her a different essay than the rest, telling her it was more advanced. He stopped in front of her desk, and looked at her. She looked up in his black eyes, and her insides gave a jolt. _What._

"Curious, Miss Granger." He said, with an expressionless face. _What? Did I fail? _She felt a slight panic at the thought. _Surely not, I know I did well, at least I didn't fail. _"I expect you in my office at eight o'clock, Miss Granger. Do not be late." With that he placed her essay in front of her and continued on to hand out the rest of the essays. She looked at her paper. It had an O written on it.

_Phew. Wait, why does he want me to come to his office? _She felt nervous.

The rest of the class went by without any big problems, Professor Snape walked around in his usual graceful way, snapping harsh words at anyone that did something wrong, and generally intimidating everyone and everything. Except for Hermione. She virtually made no mistakes, so he had no reason to yell at her. From time to time she felt him staring at her, but by now she was used to it, and it didn't bother her anymore.

She lost herself in the brewing, adding ingredients without thinking, and just about never looked in her book. Always stirring in the correct way, _the Snape way, _she thought with a small smile. She had finally caved and read his potion book that harry had used their fifth year. She had taken a lot of inspiration from it, using his techniques on how to prepare the ingredients and the stirring. After having watched her professor brew for seven years, she knew his graceful movements while adding ingredients, how to time things correctly, and stirring in different ways. She tried to copy his movements, and felt as she was getting better at it.

After potions, she had charms, and did one of the charms so beautifully that the professor excitedly clapped his hands at her. She beamed! _I can take these exams before Christmas, no problem. _

She went through the rest of the day thinking about the meeting with Professor Snape. She couldn't figure out why he wanted to meet with her, and it made her really nervous. At ten to eight she headed down to the dungeons.

**_Severus' POV  
_**In the dungeons, Severus Snape was pacing around in his office. He was waiting for Hermione, feeling nervous. _I am not nervous! Why am I nervous? Maybe I shouldn't have done this, if she accepts, that means I will be spending hell of a lot of time with her. _He felt slight panic, mixed with excitement at that thought. _Merlin's beard, why am I feeling like this? Maybe this is a really bad idea. But I can't let this opportunity go; the girl has way too much potential._

**_Hermione's POV  
_**At five to eight, Hermione was standing outside Professor Snape's office. Hovering a bit, trying to decide if she should knock, or wait the last few minutes. Suddenly the door was thrown open. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day?!" _Oh Gods, he looks furious. Why is he furious? _She followed him into the room. Taking a few steps in, she realized she forgot to close the door. She was just about to turn around when the door closed behind her. _Oh no. Did I do that? _Looking at Professor Snape, she saw him gazing at her with a curious look, no wand out. She cringed. _Oh no, he saw that. And he's looking at how you react now! Stop cringing! _She felt panicked.

"Miss Granger. I'm guessing you did that, and I will ask you about that later. For now I wish to speak with you. Sit down." She sat, trying not to look as stressed as she felt, and looked at him. "Have you thought about what you are going to do after you graduate from Hogwarts?" His question surprised her. _Maybe I didn't do anything wrong. _He was looking at her, waiting for her answer. "Cat got your tongue, Miss Granger?" She winced. "No sir, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect your question. And yes, I have thought about it. I was actually planning to speak to you about it, Professor. I wish to study for Potion Mistress, sir. I have thought about it since before the school year started."

For some reason he looked relaxed at her words. _What. _He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his desk, folding his hands."I am glad to hear that Miss Granger, because I'm going to give you an offer. It's going to be hard work, but worth it, I believe. I've seen your skills in class this year, and even I have to admit they are something out of the ordinary." She felt her jaw almost drop. She had _not _expected this.

He continued. "I'm going to offer you an apprenticeship. With both potions and charms done, I do believe you will have a lot of free time next term, correct? You will be working with me in the time of your old charm lessons, and studying in your old potion lessons. There will be a lot of work. You will have to use a lot of your spare time on this. Do think about it before you answer." She was stunned. Her jaw actually dropped this time. She couldn't speak. She felt a bubble of joy inside her; she was going to be an apprentice! With _Professor Snape! _That excited her almost more than the apprenticeship in itself. He rolled his eyes. "Miss Granger, have you lost your voice? I'm having trouble believing anything else would stop your usually constant stream of words." She snapped out of her thoughts, and beamed at him. "Sorry professor! I was just shocked! Yes I would positively _love _to be your apprentice! Thank you!"

He actually looked slightly pleased from her answer, that is, pleased in a Severus Snape way. His face looked more relaxed, and he let his shoulders down a bit. His reaction puzzled her. "Very well then. I hope you start preparing for this. It will be no easy task." "Yes, Professor! I promise! Thank you so much sir!" He rolled his eyes again. "Stop thanking me Miss Granger. I have nothing else that I need to talk with you about, so you may leave." He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you don't feel like telling me how you closed that door? And perhaps why the door was _glowing_ as it closed?"

She started to feel panicked again. _Should I tell him? It would be great to tell someone, it's too much to figure out on my own. _She made a decision._ I can at least tell him some of it. _She straightened her back and looked at him. "I can tell you Professor, if you promise me to not tell anyone else. I haven't told anyone, and I'm not sure what to make of it yet sir." He raised his eyebrows, giving her a quizzical look. "You haven't told anyone else, but you would tell me?" He looked surprised when she nodded. "Yes Professor. I trust you." His eyes widened with surprise, and so did hers. _Wait, I really do trust him, don't I. _"Very well Miss Granger. I promise not to tell anyone if what you tell me is not something that is a potential danger to anyone. Would that be adequate?" She nodded. "I would rather show you than tell you, Professor. Do you have something you do not intend to keep? Old parchments, broken quills, anything like that?" He looked at her with a bemused expression, but stood up and went to get a box with something in it. "I was planning to throw these away, will they do?" She looked in the box; it was filled with small, empty vials, each a bit bigger than her thumb. "Yes sir, that is perfect, uhm, can you clear a bit of space on your desk? Or any empty surface will do." He considered this for a moment before he nodded and turned away from her, walking towards the bookshelves that covered the wall in the back of his office. "Follow me, Miss Granger." He went over to a wall, and tapped a book, and the bookshelf moved. She stared, realizing it was the entrance to his private chambers.

"The reason I'm bringing you in here, is because we will mostly be working in my private lab next semester, not the school lab. I have better equipment and more rare ingredients." He turned and saw the expression in her face. "Oh, come now Miss Granger, nothing will hurt you here." She looked at him, surprised. "I did not believe so, Sir." with that, she followed him into the room.

She was apparently walking into Professor Snape's sitting room, and was surprised to see how cozy it was. The walls were filled with bookshelves, and she itched to go closer and take a look. So many books!

She saw a huge comfortable-looking corner sofa in dark grey and two nicely placed chairs in front of a big fireplace. The floor had several fluffy looking rugs, many of them in black and dark red. _I think the professor has a thing for rugs and blankets. _She could see from where she stood, one blanket in each chair, and no less than four blankets, neatly folded on the sofa. Next to the sofa was a table, and she could see a book lying there, and she really wanted to go over and look at it. _I wonder what Professor Snape reads in his spare time. _

Professor Snape walked past a desk filled with parchments and books, over to a big maple tree coloured table that had a Victorian look to it. It was beautiful. He sat down and looked at her expectantly. "Now, what is it that you have to show me?" She walked over to the table, it was the same length on all four sides, and eight people could have dined comfortably at it.

She took out some vials from the box, placed them on the table before putting the box down on the floor. She looked at him. "Please don't tell anyone sir" He looked back, and his face actually softened a bit. "Miss Granger, I promise I won't tell anyone. But if I feel that I have to, due to dangers to those around you, or yourself, I will _have to._ You understand that? But I promise I will not tell anyone without speaking with you first. Is this acceptable?" She nodded.

She took out her wand and placed it on the table near to him. He sent her a quizzical look. "So you see that I'm not using my wand sir." He nodded. She had done a lot of training in the room of requirement lately, and had discovered quite a few new things.

She took a deep breath and began. Reaching out a finger, she barely touched the first vial before it disappeared. Looking at the professor, she could see him looking at the empty space where the vial had been with raised eyebrows.

She then took the next vial, looked at him and asked. "Is it safe to open?" He nodded again. She removed the small lid, placing it at the table and held the vial in one hand. With the other hand she made a pouring motion over it, and the vial filled with light. She could hear a small gasp from the professor, and he actually leaned in to look closer. She put the lid on, and gave the vial to him. "You can open it sir. Try to pour it in your hand; I am pretty confident that it is not harmful. I've tested it in all the ways I know, and read up on new methods, and tried them as well." He carefully took the vial, and opened it. Holding it up close to his face to study it, he gazed up at her. "It smells like daisies" "Yes I know sir, I just don't know why." He tipped the vial, pouring some of the content in his other hand. It looked like liquid gold. It made a small pool in his hand, before fading and disappearing. He looked up at her with an intrigued expression. "This is.. I don't know Miss Granger; I believe I have never seen anything like it." She gave him a small smile. "I haven't either sir, I've read everything I could find about different types of magic, and I haven't found anything like it." He nodded at that before looking at her again. "What else can you do?" She smiled. "I can show you sir. But I discover new things almost every day, so it looks like I don't know half of it yet."

She picked up another vial, closing her hand over it before opening it again. The vial looked brand new. It shone like it was made of crystal. She gave it to him, and he took the vial with a bemused expression. "Well, Miss Granger. I see cleaning vials will be no problem when we start working together." He looked at her and actually gave her a half smile. Hermione giggled. "No, I don't think that will be a problem sir.

This time she picked up several vials. "Professor, please don't be mad at me for doing this. I just want to show you how detailed I can be." He narrowed his eyes at her. "No promises, Miss Granger." She looked nervously at him and took a deep breath, she held the vials in both hands, and they glowed, changing shape in her hands. She looked at Professor Snape, whom was staring at the flashing light inside her hands. The light stopped, and she took a peak inside her hands. Blushing, she looked at him. "Okay, please don't be angry sir." And she opened her hands and held the item towards him. "It's easier if I have an object to imitate."

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus looked at the thing she held in her hands. So far he was amazed at what she had showed him, but he was awestruck at what she was holding now. It was a miniature of him. The miniature looked displeased, having its arms crossed over its chest. _She has copied me perfectly he thought. Right down to the displeased expression. It's amazing! _He felt a laugh bubbling up inside him, and tried to suppress it. She was standing there, looking more or less petrified, and her expression did it. He laughed, and took the miniature from her hands. "I'm not angry Miss Granger, I am actually amazed. And the resemblance is uncanny." He smiled, giving her a full smile this time. He was surprised that she would tell him when she had told no one else, and he felt slightly moved by it. So he didn't want to scare her off now. Taking the miniature, he walked over to his desk, carefully placing it there. "I'm keeping this one Miss Granger." She nodded at him with a big smile. "So, anything else?"

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was _delighted _at his reaction to the miniature. She had almost dropped the Mini-Snape when he laughed. She had never heard him laugh. It was a really nice laugh, and she wanted to laugh with him, but she was too shocked to do so. When he took the miniature and smiled at her, she was amazed to see how different he looked. He looked years younger. _It's a shame he doesn't smile more, it suits him. _When he took the miniature and placed it on his desk, she almost wanted to jump with joy. _He likes it! Thank God! _

She realized he had asked her a question, and was now coming to sit down at the table again. _Anything else? Oh yes, tons of things. _"Yes sir, there is a lot of things I can show you, but we won't have time, it's curfew soon." He rolled his eyes at her "Oh, sod the curfew Miss Granger. I'll walk you to your dormitory when you feel like. If you have anything else you wish to show me, or tell me, we have time." She giggled. "Thank you sir. And yes, I have a few more things I would like to show you, and I could tell you a bit how I found out, and what I've experienced since then." He nodded at her. "I would like that Miss Granger. Go ahead."

She showed him a few more things, and wanting to make him laugh again, she took two vials and made a tiny , with a tiny Mrs. Norris. She flicked her finger at Little Filch, and he was now in the process of sweeping around the table. Snape laughed again, and actually put his head down, chin almost touching the table, watching the tiny figure. He straightened his back and looked at her. "Gods, Miss Granger, you can make them move as well? She laughed. "Yes, for a little bit. He will stop in a little while. And since he is so small it's easier. I could do it to yours as well, but I wasn't sure how you would react." He smiled and stood up. Going over to his desk, he picked up the figurine of him, walked back to the table and put it down. "Do it. I promise not to get angry." She swallowed and said with a nervous voice. "Ok sir. It will not be moving very long though. Since it's bigger in size." He nodded.

She picked up the figure, held her hands around it and closed her eyes. _What do I want it to do? I have to find something he wouldn't find insulting. Is there anything I like about him? His walk. Yes, that's it. _She closed her hands around the figure and light flashed inside her hands. She then put it down on the table. The figure straightened his back, and walked sternly forwards. The tiny robes were billowing just like on the real professor. Reaching the end of the table, Mini-Snape turned around and walked back. It was pretty amazing to watch; even Hermione had to admit that. She looked at Professor Snape. He stared at the figure with his mouth open. Then he looked at her and saw her very nervous face. He had his elbows on the table from gawping at the figure, and now he placed his head in his hands and laughed. Lifting his head, he looked at the figure while laughing. The figure immediately stopped with the sound of his laughter, and he was now watching it as it twirled around, robes flying around it, and walked with angry steps towards the professor. Professor Snape laughed even harder when he saw the figure striding towards him. When the figure reached him, it stood up, back straight, and froze just as it crossed its arms with a displeased look at Professor Snape.

Severus Snape was still laughing. Hermione was shocked, but the whole situation was so unreal that she had to laugh too. Still laughing, he picked up the figurine, studied it a bit before walking over and put it back on the desk. Coming back to the table, he sat down and gave her a _playful_ smile. She couldn't believe it. "Miss Granger, I don't think I have laughed like that in ten years. Thank you." His expression was still playful when he continued. "But if you ever speak of this to anyone, there will be no mercy, and the revenge will be swift. Do you understand?" Since he was still slightly smiling at her she didn't freak out. She smiled at him. "I swear Professor Snape. I understand. Now, I have one more thing I would like to show you."

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus felt giddy. The thought of the little figurine of him with the flowing robes almost made him burst in to laughter again. It was hilarious. He hadn't meant to laugh so hard, but he couldn't help it. And he was pretty sure she wouldn't tell anyone, threats or no threats. He leaned back on the chair, noticing Little Filch had stopped him movements, and was now frozen, leaning on his broom. Mrs. Norris sat next to him, also frozen.

He looked at Hermione. _Hermione? Oh well, I guess I have to start calling her by her first name at some point, may as well start to think of her as Hermione. _She sat down, looking at him. "Ok, this is one of the things I like best." She positively beamed at him, and he couldn't help himself from smiling back. "Go ahead, Miss Granger."

She leaned back on the chair, straightening her back, and put her hands together. He noticed she didn't use any vials this time, and was curious on what she was going to do. With a final, beaming smile at him, she closed her eyes. She made a movement as she was making a snowball, and after a bit she opened her hands and showed him something that looked like a tiny sun. It was about the same size as a golf ball. It was beautiful. "Gods, Hermione, that's really something else." She beamed at him. It was almost like she was glowing. "Wait sir, this is not all." She lifted the ball in to the air, and released it there, floating. Then she proceeded to make another ball of light, doing the same. She made a third one, placing this one in the air also. She smiled at him. "Look." She waved her hand, and all the lights went out. Then she flicked her finger at the first tiny sun. It exploded in dozens of little lights. She repeated the movement with the second and third tiny sun, and they were surrounded with tiny lights. She had just made their own personal starry night in the dungeons. It was amazing, and he was speechless.

He looked at her with an open mouth and planned to say something, but was at a loss for words. He looked back around the room. The lights were floating everywhere around them. _Say something, you look like an idiot. _"My Gods Hermione, it's beautiful!" _Christ, you **sound** like an idiot. Maybe it was better to keep your mouth shut. _"How long do they last?" She looked at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her. "They last until I recall them. As far as I know at least." "I see. Well, leave them, maybe we'll find out if that is true or not." _Or maybe you just want to keep these beautiful lights here. _He internally shushed himself. _Of course not._ Abandoning his chain of thoughts he took out his wand and did some foolish wand waving to turn on the lights before he looked at Hermione. "Start from the beginning, Hermione, and tell me about all this. I will make us tea."

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione found the situation to be pretty unreal. Professor Snape was at the moment in the process of making them tea. _Professor Snape_ was making her tea. And he had called her by her first name three times. _Surreal. _The prospect of working with Professor Snape was looking more promising by the minute. If he could be this person when in the right mood, it would all be worth it. He sat down, pouring tea for them, and looked at her expectantly. She started to speak.

First, she told him about her magic changing since the war. She told him about how she figured out, how she felt about everything, and how she had used the Room of Requirement to figure things out, and how the room had helped her. She talked about when she had surprised Luna just because she had thought about not wanting to be seen, and every theory she had on what this magic was. He listened, nodded, and asked questions when he wanted her to give more details on something. She talked until she was out of breath, and dead tired.

"I think I have told you the core of it now Professor. It was really nice to tell someone. I've been panicking a bit." She grinned. He gave her a smirk. "Knowing you, I have no problem believing that Miss Granger. Now, I'm going to escort you to your dormitory, and I will consider what you have told me. I'll see if I can find anything more on different types of magic. The school library is not very impressive." She was going to protest, but he just shook his head. "No. It is not very impressive. I'll show you. This way."

He got up and walked over to a bookshelf. She followed him, and watched him touch a book, like he had done to enter his chambers. The shelf moved, and he stepped aside. She walked over, and took a peak inside. She gasped! Stepping inside the room, she twirled around and took in the sight. It was a library, and it pretty much matched the size of the school library. "Gods! Oh Gods! This is _amazing _Professor! How is this possible though?" He stepped in to the room with her. "It's magically enlarged, much like the wizard tents. This is of course much more advanced. You see why I find the school library somewhat faulty?" She nodded. "Come now, Hermione, let me escort you to your dormitory. It's getting really late, and you have to sleep." She almost pouted, and he smiled. "You can gawk in here another time. I think what you have showed me tonight should be studied further, so I will allow you to come here instead of the underwhelming school library." _I can come here! Oh my God! _She beamed at him, almost skipping out of the room. He rolled his eyes and followed her with a small smile. Tapping on the shelf again, it closed. She picked up her things, and put her wand in her sleeve.

They left his chambers and his office, and started the walk towards Gryffindor Tower. Almost turning a corner, they heard someone walking towards them. She stopped with a slight touch on his arm, which he flinched at, and she whispered. "Sorry Professor, but can I try something? Like when I surprised Luna. Maybe I can include you in it as well." He sighed. "Very well Miss Granger. Because I actually am curious as well." He held out his hand towards her, and she took it, closing her eyes. _Don't let anyone see us, don't let anyone see us! I need this to work! DON'T LET ANYONE SEE US. _Then she opened her eyes again, and nodded to her professor. He turned the corner with her a bit behind him, in case the person saw them, they wouldn't see him holding hands with a student. It was the headmistress walking down the corridor. Her heart started pounding like it was going to explode and she chanted a mantra inside her head.

_Don't see us, we are invisible. Don't see us, we are invisible. _

They closed in on the headmistress, and she didn't seem to notice them. She kept her mantra up, focusing hard. McGonagall didn't see them. Professor Snape actually took a step closer to the headmistress, testing the magic, but McGonagall went straight past them. Severus turned to Hermione with an expression of utter shock on his face. Then he grinned. "10 points to Gryffindor" He whispered, and she almost laughed out loud. She grinned at him, and started walking again, not letting go of his hand.

It was surreal. She was walking in the corridors of Hogwarts in the middle of the night, holding hands with Professor Snape. _Professor Snape! _She almost laughed out loud at the thought. His hand was nice though. Warm, and surprisingly soft. When they were near the portrait that was the entrance to Gryffindor dormitories, she stopped, and turned to Snape. "Do you think you know where the headmistress went?" He looked at her. "Yes, I think so, she is probably heading for her office, but she likes to make rounds first. I know her round, why?" She looked nervously at him. "Would you like to test if I can place the spell on you, and wish for it to hold until you get to your chambers?" She let go of his hand, and fidgeted. He raised an eyebrow at her. "And why are you so nervous about asking me this?" She flinched at his question, but answered with a steady voice. "Because I need to put both my hands on you, sir." His eyes widened a bit at this, but he then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do it." Now it was her turn to widen her eyes. "Ok, I'm not sure if it will work though, but I will never find out if I don't try." He rolled his eyes again. "It's fine Hermione, do try. I cannot deny that I find this interesting as well." She drew a breath and moved to stand in front of him. Putting both hands on his surprisingly hard chest, she closed her eyes.

_This has to work. No one will see Severus. No one will see Severus. No one will see him before he is inside his office. No one will see Severus before he is inside his office. _

She opened her eyes and saw a glow under her hands. She looked up at him, and he was looking at her with an expression she didn't know how to read. She pressed her hands a bit harder to his chest, and chanted in her head again.

_No one will see Severus before he is inside his office. No one will see Severus before he is inside his office. _

She saw the glow under her hands brighten, and spread, before it disappeared inside his robes. He gave a small gasp, his eyes still fixed on her like he had just watched her grow wings. She let him go. "Sir? Are you okay?" He blinked, and snapped his eyes away from her for a moment before looking back. "I'm fine. It just felt… Curious. Do you think it worked?" She nodded at him "Yes I believe so, but I won't know until you tell me." She gave him a hopeful smile. "Will you let me know when you can?" He nodded. "I will Miss Granger. Good night." Then he turned and left, robes billowing around him. She stood there, looking after him for a bit, and then turned and walked to her dormitory. The Fat Lady wasn't very happy with her late entrance, but let her in with the password, and Hermione crashed in to her bed, instantly falling asleep.


	5. Orbs and Notebooks

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was walking through the corridors, looking for Minerva. He was still shaken from when Hermione had touched him. She had put her small hands on his chest, making warmth spread through his whole body. This had truly been a surreal evening. Turning a corner, he could hear footsteps further down the corridor. He saw the figure of the Headmistress approaching him. He walked with light steps, making sure to not make any sound. He didn't really know if the spell had any effect on sounds.

When he got closer, he expected Minerva to see him. He was almost right in front of her. She walked towards him with her gaze in his direction, but didn't give any sign of knowing he was there. _She can't see me. She really can't see me. _He had to jump out of the way when she almost walked into him. She walked straight past him, and he stopped to look after her, stunned. _Bloody Hell. _

He walked down to the dungeons, and entered his office. He froze in his steps and gave a small gasp at the warm feeling spreading through his body again before disappearing completely. Catching his breath, he continued into his chambers.

The tiny balls of light were still floating in the air, and he marveled in the beauty of it. He had hoped Hermione forgot to remove them when leaving, and she had been so giddy with the thought of the library that she didn't even think about it. He was glad. He would have had to say yes to her removing them if she had asked him, to not admit that he would like to keep them a bit longer. _And I can pester her with the fact that she forgot to remove them tomorrow. _He smirked.

He had no plan of being all smiles and rainbows towards her. It wouldn't be him. But he could go easier on her. She had placed a lot of trust in him tonight, and it was a rare thing for him to experience. And if they were going to work together, they had to be at least civil towards each other. _Maybe even friendly. _He shook his head at the thought. _Don't be a fool, she has no wish of being your friend. _

He found himself intrigued at the idea of working with her. A bit enthusiastic even. Her newfound abilities peaked his curiosity, and he wondered what else she could do, and how far these powers reached. _Curious, curious indeed. _

He looked around the room again. The small orbs of light were still in place, shining as bright as ever. He walked over to one that was floating in the same height as his head, and looked at it. Reaching out, he flattened his hand, and lifted his palm up towards it. He froze when it moved. The tiny orb descended, and landed in his hand. "Oh." He hesitated for a moment. "Hello." He rolled his eyes. "Great, now I am talking to a ball of light. Though, this evening cannot become anymore surreal, so why not."

He looked down at the orb floating on his palm. It tingled a bit, and felt warm. "Would you like to come with me?" The orb settled on his hand, and he froze. "Very well then." He wandered around the room for a bit before he brought the orb with him into his bedroom, and looked at it. "I would like you to stay here, I'm going to read, but I need to get my book first, and maybe some of your friends." The orb ascended, hovering about an inch from over his hand. He was amazed. "Thank you."

He went to get more orbs, talking politely to them all as he walked. He felt like a utter fool, but they seemed to listen, so he kept doing it. _I wonder if Hermione have tried talking to them. Probably not since she didn't show me. I will have to show her. _He cringed at the thought. There was no way of showing this to Hermione without looking like a bloody idiot. _Oh, by the way Hermione, I was talking to your orbs yesterday, and they listened to me. _He cringed again. He would have to find a way to tell her without making a fool of himself. He sighed. _Not likely._

In the end he had gathered about two dozen orbs, and they were now floating in the air over his bed. He looked at them; they were even more beautiful in the total darkness of his bedroom. The orbs were a bit too far away for him to read comfortable, but he didn't want to turn on any light. _I wonder if they listen to me if I speak to them now? _ He decided to try, so he cleared his throat, feeling idiotic. "Perhaps you would come closer?" They flickered at the sound of his voice, and floated closer. _Amazing. _They hovered over him, and gave enough light for him to read. After a while, he put down the book and lay down to get some sleep. "Thank you very much, I would like to sleep now, maybe you could spread out in the room?" They did. He was amazed. After lying in his bed watching the orbs for a while, he fell asleep thinking about the orbs, and the feeling of the warmth Hermione had spread through his body with the touch of her hands. _Curious indeed. _With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, he noticed that the orbs were indeed still there. He smirked. _She will hear about this. _Getting up, he looked at the orbs. "You make me feel foolish you know, I have never talked to orbs of light before." They didn't respond. _Of course they don't respond, they are orbs of light. _"Would you come with me?" The orbs floated after him as he went into his sitting room, and he turned towards them. "Thank you, you can stay here" He went to get dressed, and actually looked forward on starting his day.

Severus Snape walked out of his chambers and into his office, and sat down to write a note. On an impulse, he went back to his chambers and found a small box, finishing the note and called a house elf to deliver it. He sent it off with a smug smile.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione woke up with a _crack. _She sat up in slight panic, and reached for the wand she had stashed under her pillow. Wand at the ready in a flash, she turned around to look at her attacker. What she saw was a terrified house elf, shivering at the end of her bed. She instantly put down her wand. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry! I'm just a bit jumpy these days; it is not your fault. What can I help you with?" The house elf relaxed, and gave her a rather large envelope and a small box. "Master Snape has told us to deliver for Miss Granger. He says; open it alone." Hermione nodded, and the house elf disappeared with a _crack_.

Hermione threw a silent charm, and picked up the envelope. _Miss Granger _was written with spiky letters on it. She could recognize Professor Snape's writing anywhere. _Maybe he wants to tell me if the spell worked. I wonder what is in the box? _

She opened the envelope. It contained a letter, and a small black notebook. She put down the notebook, and opened the parchment. She looked at Professor Snape's characteristic handwriting. _He has a quite beautiful handwriting. _ She thought before setting her eyes on the top line and started to read.

**_Miss Granger_**

**_I hope you managed to restrain yourself from dressing the house elf I sent you._**

**_You will find enclosed with this letter, a notebook. When you write in it, the text will appear in an identical book that I own. The same goes the other way around, if I write, you will see it in your book. I have put a charm on the book, so that only you are able to see the text in it. Everyone else will only see blank pages. This is a Never-Ending-Notebook, meaning every time a page is filled, the book will add another without becoming thicker. It's quite a fascinating piece of magic._**

**_Since we will be working together, and with the new information you shared with me yesterday, I thought this could be a practical way to communicate. _**

**_If you discover something new, or if you have something you would like to tell me, you can write it in the book. I found it might be easier than you having to come down to the dungeons, chatting my head off every time you have something to share. _**

**_You can of course come down if you have anything new to show me, but with information already written in the book, it will save us time. _**

**_Keep it hidden. I'm guessing you already suspected that, but I will mention it anyway. The charm used on it is a very powerful one, and there aren't many of these books in existence. Do be careful with it. _**

**_On another note, the spell worked. I have a feeling that your persistent curious nature would like to know._**

**_Be sure no one is around you when you open the box. I will see you soon. _**

**_SS_**

_I will see you soon? _She frowned. _Maybe I will understand why he wrote that when I open the box. _

She looked at the book. _Wow, this is rare. And he gave it to me. Amazing. _Then she remembered the box, and picked it up. She opened it, and cringed. _Oh no! _It contained a tiny glowing orb. _Oh Gods, I forgot about the orbs! They are still active! How did he get one into the box? _She sat up, looking at the time. It was still an hour until she actually had to get up. She groaned. _I have to get down there. Well, I have time before breakfast. And this is of course why I will see him soon. _She cringed again and went to get ready.

After she had showered and gotten ready, she was about to head down to the dungeons. _He may not even be there._ _I can try the book. _Sitting down on the bed, she picked up the book and a quill. She opened it, and looked at the blank pages. She put the quill on the paper and started to write.

**_Professor Snape? Are you awake?_**

She cringed. _Of course he is awake, he sent you all this. _

**_Sorry sir, of course you are awake, you sent me this after all. What I meant was; are you there, Professor? _**

She waited a bit, staring at the page. Then she gasped when writing appeared.

**_Well good morning to you too Miss Granger. And what a lovely day we're having. _**

She cringed. _I'm so rude! _She wrote back.

**_I'm sorry Professor; I was just excited to try the book. Good morning sir!_**

She could almost feel him smirking at that. After a few seconds writing appeared again.

**_I had a feeling you would be. Were there anything in particular you wanted to tell me, or did you just fancy a chat? Because I do rarely chat, Miss Granger. _**

She rolled her eyes at this. _He is messing with me! He knows this is about the orbs._

**_No sir, I did not write to you because I fancied a chat, even though I find talking with you much easier than I would have thought. I'm writing to you because you sent me a light orb. Am I correct in the assumption that the light orbs are still there? Would you like me to come down and remove them, perhaps?_**

She cringed at her own words. She had just told him she liked talking with him. More or less. And she was slightly rude. _Gods, I hope he is in a good mood. _Waiting for about a minute, the answer finally appeared.

**_Well, well, aren't you in a cheerful mood this morning. 5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Even though I am eternally grateful to have your approval, I will not be mistaken for someone who accepts cheeky attitude. _**

She put her head in her hands. Then she saw text appearing again.

**_5 points for Gryffindor for making my night much more interesting than I expected. Do not speak of it. And yes, do come down to remove the orbs. _**

She smiled. He had to be in a good mood. More text appeared.

**_Do not linger Miss Granger, I know you are sitting there, grinning. Get moving. I have something to show you._**

She giggled. He was perfectly correct. She wrote.

**_On my way, Professor Snape_**

And she hurried towards the dungeons.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was sitting at his desk in his office when he heard a knock on the door. Not even glancing up, he answered. "Enter." Hermione carefully opened the door and stepped in.

"Well good morning Miss Granger, woke up on the cheeky side of the bed today I understand?" She visibly cringed, and he decided to give her a break. In the middle of her cheekiness she had given him a form of a compliment and he rarely got those. She started to stutter something, but he waved his hand dismissively and cut her off. "Never mind that Miss Granger, come along, I have something to show you." He walked to the bookcase, tapped the book like he had done the day before and entered the room.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione walked into the room after him, cheeks blushing. The orbs of light were still hovering around the room, but she saw a bigger gathering of them where professor Snape was standing. He looked at her, and she thought he almost looked uncomfortable. _What is going on? _She looked curiously at Professor Snape. He cleared his throat before looking at one of the orbs.

"Have you tried interacting with them in anyway?" she looked confused. "No sir, I haven't even thought about anything like that. Why, Sir?" He gave her a furious look that made her flinch because it was so unexpected. "Miss granger." His gaze darkened even more. "I have a feeling that this is something I'm going to have to say often in these conversations with you, but no matter. You will not speak of this to _anyone_." She nodded, too nervous to say anything. "Very well." He cleared his throat again, and gave her a piercing black look. _He is uncomfortable! What the Hell? _

Turning his gaze to one of the orbs, he reached his hand towards it, Palm up, and _spoke _to it. "Come, please" he said, and she looked awestruck at him. And to her utter amazement, the orb moved! It floated down, and landed in his hand. She marveled at the sight. "Amazing, Professor Snape! I didn't know they could do that! How did you figure out?" That question earned her another dark look. _Oh. To figure that out, he would actually have to __**talk **__to the orbs in the first place. __**He had been talking to the orbs? **_ _No wonder he is uncomfortable. _She could feel a bubble of laughter emerge from the inside. _Do not laugh, do not laugh! _

She pressed her lips together, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst from her lips. She could feel her face slowly turning strawberry-red from the attempt at holding the laugh-bubble in check. She imagined the professor walking around in his chambers, talking to the orbs. The mental image was funny beyond belief. _Get a grip! DO NOT LAUGH! _She slowly managed to compose herself while Snape was glaring at her, a furious expression on his face. Hermione cleared her throat. "So.. The orbs respond to you when you speak to them?" She pressed her lips together again, laughter still bubbling like mad inside of her. He responded in an ice cold, Snape-like manner. "Obviously." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you are quite finished acting like an immature child, Miss Granger, you may remove the orbs, and go for breakfast. Write in the book if you have any new discoveries." She immediately froze from his words. He was right. She was acting like an immature child. He had showed her something, and she had laughed at him. She felt her face fall, and with a sad face she nodded at the Professor. "I'm so sorry Professor Snape. I didn't mean to-" "Miss Granger! You heard me. Remove the orbs, and go away!" _He looks really mad. _She answered him in a small voice."Of course, Professor." She snapped her fingers, and the orbs zipped into her hand before fading. She turned to leave before flashing a glimpse back at him. "I wish you a good day Professor Snape." He didn't respond or look at her, and she went for breakfast.

The day passed slowly. Hermione sat on her bed thinking, going through the day in her head. She felt truly upset for being so rude towards the Professor, and she couldn't fix it. She _despised _not being able to fix things. She couldn't come up with anything to write in the book either, and no text showed up in it. She reluctantly let the thoughts of the whole thing go, and lay down to sleep.


	6. Lioness in the Library

___I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_ Oh, and pardon my French in this chapter. And i mean that litterally. :)  


**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was tired. November had come to an end, and Christmas was closing in. She was nervous, preparing for her exams, and she wasn't looking forward to the Christmas in itself either. She was planning to stay at the school.

After the whole embarrassing situation where she had humiliated Professor Snape that morning, she didn't see him much. She didn't really have time to explore or practice her magic with all the essays and homework she had, and preparing for NEWTS on top of it all. She visited him from time to time, showing him a few new things she discovered, and she wrote in the book, but he didn't write back often. It saddened her a bit more than she would like to admit, and she was looking forward to the holidays. At least she would have time then.

_**Severus' POV  
**_Severus Snape was sitting at his desk in his private chambers, grading papers. He reached out to dip his quill in ink, and noticed the miniature statue of him. The resemblance was truly uncanny and he smiled at it. It felt unnatural to smile; he never was the smiling type. _Not since Lily. _He thought, feeling a small wave of sadness. It didn't feel so heavy anymore, though. Ever since they had defeated The Dark Lord he had felt lighter, happier. _No surprise there. _He thought, before realizing that the grief he had always carried with him over Lily had diminished as well. He was glad.

He never thought he would survive the war, so he had never really planned ahead. Now he was feeling kind of stagnant, just watching the time pass by, and the days blending together. He teached, ate, graded essays, brewed potions for the infirmary, slept, just to wake up and do the whole thing over again. The only thing that differed his days was a certain Gryffindor. He was actually starting to look forward to having her stop by, showing off new spells or things she had discovered. He checked the notebook more often too, sending her responses from time to time. He was pleased she had agreed to be his apprentice, truly looking forward to having something more to fill his days with. She would be a fascinating apprentice, with her skills in potions, and her new, extraordinary magic.

The morning he had told her about the orbs popped into his mind. _Insufferable girl _he thought, feeling a bubble of anger emerge. He hated being humiliated, and on top of it he had been humiliated by a student. A Gryffindor none the less. He hadn't seen her that often since then, but they were both busy, so it wasn't just because of the unfortunate event. He had let his guard down, and paid for it. He knew better than to let his guard down. He always regretted it afterwards. But he had trouble _not _letting his guard down with Hermione. With her relaxed behavior, her enthusiasm over pretty much everything, and bubbling, spontaneous laughter, it was hard to stay distant. He had to mentally force himself not to be too enthusiastic in their conversations, or openly laugh at her jokes. He enjoyed her humour. Her intelligent jokes, sharp sarcasm and at times surprisingly dark humour met his straight on. And she didn't fear him anymore. She behaved natural, bearing much more resemblance to the way he had seen her behave with her dunderhead friends. He still didn't see what she saw in them.

She came down to the dungeons on her own accord, smiling and chatting with him like a friend, and not her angry, intimidating former-death-eater professor. Her enthusiasm over showing him new spells, her face lighting up in a positively beaming smile at him made it hard not to smile back. Every time she entered the room, something in Severus Snape relaxed. He found it slightly disturbing.

Giving up grading papers for now, Severus picked up the Daily Prophet. Something stirred in him when he read the front page. Four people had disappeared in the last few days, and today's paper documented three more, just in the last twenty four hours. There was something about this that felt very wrong. He shook off the feeling of impending doom, and looked at the time. Dinner would be served in not too long. _The grading will just have to wait then. _He got up and went to eat.

**_Hermione's POV_**  
The library was empty when she arrived. She was glad. All the tension she had felt the last days was taking a toll on her. She had almost snapped earlier in the day when she walked in to a fifth year Slytherin boy arguing with a first year Ravenclaw girl. The Slytherin threw a hex the first year just as she reached them, but Hermione raised her hand towards the Ravenclaw girl, throwing a wandless, silent shield charm. The hex hit the invisible barrier in front of the Ravenclaw, but the shield didn't even flash. Hermione proceeded to draw her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the Slytherin. He backed down in a second, putting away his wand and put up empty hands in defeat. He looked terrified, and she didn't understand why. He blabbered words sounding somewhat like an apology, turned away and ran.

After making sure the Ravenclaw girl was feeling okay, Hermione walked the girl to her dormitory and went to dinner. The Slytherin boy stared at her through the whole meal. After finishing her food rather quickly, she left the Great Hall. She really needed some peace and quiet.

She found a table in a far corner of the library, safely hidden behind rows of massive bookshelves. She sighed with relief and sat down. After figuring out what homework and assignments were the most important, she fanned her books out on the table in front of her. Quill, ink and parchment in hand, she got to work.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus Snape had finished grading papers, and was now walking silently around the halls of Hogwarts. Remembering he needed a book, he turned back and headed for the library.

Thoughts he would prefer not having were running through his head. He kept trying to think of other things, but it seemed vain. He couldn't shake them. Couldn't shake _her_. That insufferable-wild-haired-gryffindor!

He had walked into her earlier in the day. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a familiar voice shouting. He threw a See-Me-Not charm and looked around the corner, hiding in the shadows. Further down the hall he had seen her, walking with fury towards two students. He took in the situation. It seemed the boy he recognized as a fifth year student from his own house, was aiming his wand at a small girl. She was pressed against the far wall, panic written all over her face. He would have _words_ with the boy later he decided_;_ now he wanted to see how the furious Miss Granger dealt with the situation. The Slytherin boy threw a hex at the small girl, but just as he did, the wild haired Gryffindor raised her hand. The hex hit an invisible barrier, and he watched Hermione move so fast that he almost didn't catch it. In a flash she had her wand aimed at the Slytherin. Severus' jaw dropped. She drew her wand so fast that it was almost impossible to see her movements. And the shield charm _impressed _him. He knew that her new magic was strong, and she could do a lot of magic without a wand, but he hadn't seen her using any combat related spells so far. And he could _feel_ the magic from the shield where he was standing, it was _strong_! It would surely hold, even to a hex from Severus himself. He was speechless.

He looked from the frightened girl back to Hermione. His eyes widened. She stood tall, wand fixated at the boy. She was an impressive sight, it almost made him gasp. Her hair, always wild, now surrounded her face like a lion's mane, and it glittered in silver and gold. _What kind of magic is this?, _he thought. _What are you, Miss Granger? _He had seen something similar to a glow in her hair before, but could now _feel_ the magic coming off her in waves, and saw her hair flow around her head like it was suddenly windy in the castle corridor. Every stray of hair sparkled and glittered in silver and gold, and she looked otherworldly. Even The Dark Lord would have recoiled in fear from the sight of her, he was sure. Then he saw her eyes. This time he actually gasped. They weren't their usual golden-brown, but were positively feline, glowing yellow and gold. He could see them glow from meters away. _Maybe she is an animagus, but doesn't know, _he thought. That would explain some of it. He didn't know if her new magic could explain why her eyes were glowing like they were at the moment. But it would probably explain the power that surged from her, crackling like electricity. He had no idea it was _so _strong, though. He suspected she didn't either. The magic surrounding her was actually visible. Hermione Granger was encircled in gold. It was like she radiated with sunlight. He had never seen anything like it. Severus Snape was in this moment in awe of this woman.

The Slytherin boy threw up his hands, stuttered words that sounded like an apology, and ran. The insufferable-know-it-all otherworldly lioness watched him run with a very confused expression in her face. The sunlight around her faded and he saw her eyes return to normal. She then spoke to the Ravenclaw girl in a soothing voice, patted her shoulder and they walked away.

Severus Snape was frozen in place in the shadows. He didn't move for several minutes. When he did, he headed for the dungeons, forgetting about dinner or removing the See-me-not spell, startling almost everyone he passed on his way.

Finally alone in his private chambers, Severus let out a long breath. He was still shaken from the experience of seeing Hermione like that. The girl he just had watched in the corridor of Hogwarts were nothing like the smiling, giggling girl that came to his office to show him things she was excited and happy about. She made him think of a beautiful, French poem he had read, about a fierce lioness, fighting to protect her cubs from the dangers of the world. The lioness fought with a deep passion fueled by the bottomless love for her children. The poem was called **_Féroce Comme une Lionne_**(Fierce like a lioness). He no longer thought of her as an annoying child. She was most definitely no child. She was a woman, a powerful witch, and an otherworldly lioness. He cringed at the last thought. _Otherworldly lioness?_ He was obviously losing his mind. _Her parents should have named her Lionne._ He shook his head and rolled his eyes. _Yes, that's it, I'm no doubt losing my mind. Sitting in my office reciting French poetry to myself because of a girl. What's next? Roses and poetry?_ That thought made him snap out of it. He huffed. _She's still an annoying know-it-all though,_ he thought with a smirk.

Severus pushed the cringeworthy thoughts of French poetry out of his mind and entered the library. An image of a golden-eyed Lionne Granger still glued in his mind. He almost rolled his eyes at the name he'd just given her in his thoughts. _I'm pathetic, _he thought as he ventured further into the library. Silently walking along heavy bookshelves, he found the place he was looking for. He turned to get the book from the shelf, but froze as he saw someone sitting at the table beside it. _Lionne, _he thought. Then he actually rolled his eyes. _Oh Gods, I really am pathetic. _Realizing she hadn't noticed him yet, he stepped back, out of view. _Sod the book, I can come back tomorrow. _He wanted to walk away, but he couldn't. _I am standing behind a bookshelf like a bloody stalker. Get a grip. _He still didn't move. Rolling his eyes again, he threw a Disillusionment Charm on himself and took a silent step forward so he could see her.

He had to admit he was fascinated by her. She sat at a big table with at least 12 books spread in the shape of a fan in front of her, submerged in her own world. She was so engrossed with writing that he suspected he wouldn't have needed the Disillusionment Charm. He inspected her more closely. Her lion mane was in a messy bun on the top of her head, a few locks of hair had escaped. He almost laughed when he saw what she had used to put up her hair; several quills were sticking out in all directions. He counted at least five quills, and almost laughed again. All her fingers were spotted with ink, and she had fingerprint marks on her nose, right cheek and chin. This looked much more like the girl he knew.

She sat up. _Had she somehow heard him? _He stood frozen in place, but then she stretched her body and he relaxed. She raised her arms in the air and flexed her fingers while relaxing her body on the back of the chair. A quill fell out of her hair with the movement, and some more locks of hair fell down around her face. She groaned and bent to pick up the quill before trying to put it back. It didn't work and she gave up. Instead she removed the rest of the quills from her hair and put them on the table. Leaning back on the chair she tried to run her hands through the unruly mane. She sighed and shook her hair back. Severus was still unable to move, frozen in place, trapped by the sight of her. He watched her stretch her hands in the air a third time.

She leaned on the back of the chair, with an expression of utter peace on her face. She arched her back, which made it very important to _not _notice that the Know-It-All had developed breasts at some point. She put her hands in her hair and moved fingers in slow circles. That changed something Severus noticed. She started glowing, like she had earlier in the day. There were no windows nearby, but it looked like the sun was shining on her. Severus was mesmerized. She was lovely. _Wait, __**what**__?! She was lovely?!_ He was obviously not only losing it, this was a case of extreme, brain-melting insanity. _What the fuck am I doing, _a voice in his head said. He was about to turn away and go, but what she did next made his knees weak. The Gryffindor Lionne was massaging her head, fingers moving in small circles in her silver-and gold colored hair. Then she arched her back even more, glowed brighter and moaned. Moaned! The sound of her moan went straight to the core of Severus Snape, making his whole body shiver. He felt his chest tighten and his heart pounding. _I can't breathe, _he thought. _Am I having a heart attack? _Unlikely. _What's happening to me? I need to get out._ He ran.


	7. Christmas Ornaments

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

**_Hermione's POV_**  
Hermione was more stressed than ever. Christmas was closing in, and with it, came exams in potions and charms. She was scheduled to take her exams the week before the Christmas holidays started, and that only left her with one week left to study. She was extremely nervous. Both her professors kept saying she would have no problem taking the exams, but Hermione's natural phobia for failing overruled both professors' words.

She just about _lived _in the library these days, only leaving to go to class, sleep or eat. She even ate with her nose in a book. In the evening she was _exhausted, _and crashed into bed, instantly falling asleep.

She hadn't visited Professor Snape in what felt like forever. She didn't have the time. She hadn't written in the book either, not having anything new to share. She only saw him in class, and it was weird. She felt so natural around him after spending time with him. It was hard to not make a joke, or chat casually with him in class. The other students would faint with shock if she did. She laughed as she pictured the situation. "Good morning, Professor! Coming to give me silly criticism we all know is bullshit, eh? Indeed. Oh, by the way, I will stop by your chambers later to chat. And I would just _love _to borrow that book we talked about the other night. Alright then, see you later, Snapy." The whole class would drop dead. And then the world would probably end.

It seemed like he felt some of the same that she did. He didn't snap at her that often, and he actually gave her compliments. That is, compliments in a very Snape-like manner. Glancing down at her obviously _perfectly _brewed potion, he would give her an extremely _bored _look, and say something like; "Adequate, Miss Granger. Of course I would expect nothing less from a NEWTS student." Then he would give her another look of utter boredom, and walk away. Since she knew the potions he was making her brew were usually more advanced than NEWT level, she took this as a backhanded compliment. Whenever she received them she would _beam _at him while thanking him. He would sometimes roll his eyes at her before walking away.

She was sitting in the library as usual when she heard someone enter, and steps coming in her direction. She had decided to take a break, and was now sitting in the windowsill, playing with a light orb. When she heard the steps closing in, she closed her hands around the orb, waiting to see if the person would come to where she was sitting. The steps stopped a few shelves away from her, and she relaxed. She opened her hands to play with the orb again, and instantly the orb took off, and zipped away towards the place she had heard the steps. _Oh no. _She tried to snap her fingers to recall the orb, but nothing happened. _Oh no! _She pondered what to do. She could just pretend she didn't know anything about it of course, and just wait. She decided to do just that. Leaning back in the windowsill, she waited nervously. Then she heard shuffling, and the steps took off towards her again. It sounded like angry steps this time. She froze.

Appearing from behind a book shelf, she saw the owner of the angry steps. Professor Snape. He looked furious, and she was shocked to see the reason why. The light orb had zipped over to him and split in to dozens of tiny orbs that were currently resting in the Professor's hair. They were nicely settled all over his head, and his hair shone. She realized that his hair was in fact not greasy. The orbs reflected on his hair like it was silk. It was beautiful. _He is beautiful. _She slapped her hand over her mouth, from the shock of both seeing him like this, and the thought she just had. She almost wanted to laugh for a moment, but remembering the last time she had laughed at him, the laughter inside her died out instantly.

"Is this your attempt on a joke, Miss Granger? Because I do not find it even remotely amusing." She widened her eyes. "No sir, definitely not sir! They flew over to you on their own! I didn't send them!" He rolled his eyes. "Do recall them, Miss Granger. I know it's almost Christmas, but I have no desire to walk around looking like a Christmas ornament!" He seemed like he had lost the edge of his anger and she relaxed a bit. She talked to the orbs. "Please stop tormenting my dear professor and come back" the orbs moved a little, but made no attempt to return. She let out a small laugh. "I think they like you, Professor. Maybe you should try sending them back?" Professor Snape was looking at her with a shocked expression, but recovered quickly and rolled his eyes. "Gods! Please _go away!_" The orbs instantly left his hair, and flew back to Hermione. They landed in her hand, and she snapped her fingers. The lights disappeared. She looked up at Snape, really nervous now. He gave her a piercing, black look, and she winced. "I am sure you can make an educated guess on to what I am about to say Miss Granger." She could. Answering him in a small voice, she said; "Never mention this to anyone?" "Correct Miss Granger." He started to turn around to leave, before hesitating for a second. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a look she couldn't decipher. "Do try to avoid killing yourself with your studying Miss Granger. Your pretend-eating during meals with your face virtually _glued_ in a book aren't fooling anyone." And with that, he turned around and swept out of the library. She just sat there, staring at the place he had occupied just moments before. _Was that just Professor Snape expressing worry for me? He watches me during meals? _She sat up. _Well, stranger things have happened. _She thought about it for a second. _No, stranger things have not happened. _She decided to listen to her professor and take an early night, so she left the library to get to bed.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was sitting at his desk in his chambers, thinking about the day's events. He rolled his eyes when remembering the event in the library. He remembered Hermione's reaction and her words; "_Please stop tormenting my dear professor and come back" _My **_dear _**professor, she had called him. He was dear to her? No one had ever called him dear _anything _before. Severus Snape, everyone's dear professor. Of course she couldn't have meant it like that.

_"I think they like you, Professor."_ He almost had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The light orbs _liked _him. Yes indeed. _That's great. Just what I needed. New friends in the shape of light orbs. _He looked at the miniature statue of him. "Oh don't give me that look. You, being me, should see the irony of the situation. Former death eater, master of the Dark Arts since age 16, and **lights **like me. That is truly ironic. And now I'm talking to a statue. I am really going insane aren't I?" He sighed heavily, and left his desk to get ready to go to sleep.

_****__Hermione's POV_  
The week went by in a flash; Hermione was sitting in her bed, going over her notes one last time before leaving the dormitory. Her potions exam was starting in in thirty minutes, and her nerves were frayed. She was happy that it was Friday, because then she could sleep in tomorrow. She had gotten up early, not able to sleep anymore. She was now dressed and had everything in order. Her head knew she was ready to take the exam, but her feelings had no idea. So she was panicking. Suddenly she heard shuffling of parchment in her bag, and she picked it up and opened it to look. It was the notebook Professor Snape had given her. Words started appearing on the page.

**_Calm down, Miss Granger. I can almost feel your panic down in the dungeons. _**

She had to laugh. As usual, he pinpointed her mood. She wrote back.

**_Sorry sir. I was not aware that you of all people could feel panic. _**

The reply came instantly.

**_Ha ha, Miss Granger. Feeling brave enough to make jokes at a former Death Eater are we? In comparison a potions exam should be hardly a challenge at all._**

She felt mixed with laughter and panic at this. _I shouldn't make jokes at him, should I? _Before she could write a reply, his spikey handwriting appeared again.

**_Though, I do prefer you sending panic over light orbs. The school is already nauseatingly overfilled with Christmas ornaments, and I'm not particularly fond of any of it. _**

Before she could answer, he wrote again.

**_Neither do I wish to look like one. _**

**_Now, Miss Granger, gather that famous Gryffindor courage of yours and come take your exam._**

This time she laughed. She actually loved his dark and sarcastic humor, having much of it herself. Her friends rarely got her jokes, and she had just given up making subtle jokes altogether. Professor Snape on the other hand got all her jokes. Not that he laughed much, but she could see him smirking at times from the subtle points of her jokes. It was truly liberating. She wrote him back.

**_I'm sorry to hear that sir. Well, I guess I have to change your Christmas present then. Or maybe you secretly like tiny, cheerful Christmas trees? That may or may not sing joy to the world non-stop? _**

She couldn't help herself from writing it. She had no idea how he would respond. But he had started the subject of Christmas, and she wasn't being rude, so she went for it. She _had _thought about the idea of getting him a Christmas present, but wasn't sure if he would accept it. Not getting a reply, she got up to put on her shoes and leave. Just when she finished putting her shoes on, she could hear the notebook again.

**_I do not either secretly, nor publicly enjoy singing Christmas trees. Especially cheerful ones. Not having seen a depressed Christmas tree, I cannot tell you how I would feel about one. I suggest you revisit your Christmas present-list. I am sure you have one. Now stop postponing the inevitable, and come down and take your exam. _**

She responded right away.

**_Yes sir! I am on my way!_**

Walking down towards the dungeons, she suddenly realized something. _He wants a Christmas present! He just told me in not so many words! _A wry smile appeared on her face._ How very Slytherin of him. What in the world should I give him? _With this on her mind, she entered the potions classroom and settled down to take her exam.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was sitting at the desk in the potions classroom, watching the girl, whom at this moment was furiously writing on a parchment. From looking like she was going to her execution when she entered the room, she was now relaxed and focused. She was done with the practical part of the exam, and of course she didn't make a single mistake. He had even given her an extra credit potion that would not count if she failed to produce it. The potion was one of the potions often used on the Potion Master exam. She had managed it without mistakes, making an almost perfect potion. She had actually looked devastated at _almost _perfect part, but then again, he hadn't told her it was a Potion Master level potion. He would tell her later.

He thought back to this morning, when he had decided to write to her. He strongly suspected she was in the state of full-blown panic, and felt like reminding her she had no need to be. Their conversation had amused him, and he had laughed when he read about the Christmas tree that 'may or may not sing joy to the world' He had felt foolish when he told her to revisit her Christmas list. He realized that he had just stated to her that he wanted a Christmas present. He was originally planning to write something about him not liking cheerful Christmas trees _or _presents, and to not give him one. But he couldn't help himself. This young woman kept surprising him, and it intrigued him. He knew he was facing another slow Christmas alone, and he was tired of it. _I wonder what she is doing for Christmas, _he thought, before shaking it off. She would probably go to be with her family, or at the burrows with all the red-headed dunderheads.

Looking at the time, he gazed at her. "Twenty minutes to go, Miss Granger." He could see slight panic in her eyes before she relaxed and gave him a small smile. "Yes Professor, I will be done in time."

He sat back, opening the Daily Prophet. The disappearances had escalated quite rapidly, and it seemed like people were vanishing left and right. There had been a slight increase in mysterious deaths as well. _Not good, _he thought, as he turned a page.

Twenty minutes later he got up and looked at Hermione."Time's up Miss Granger!" She shuffled her papers, and got up to give them to him. She smiled. "I think it went well! I hope so at least!" He looked at her beaming at him, and couldn't help the small smile he sent in return. "I'm sure it did Miss Granger." She looked at him, smile fading slightly. "I'm not your student anymore." He looked perplexed. "You have a knack for stating the obvious Miss Granger." She looked a bit unsure before looking at him again. "Can I still come visit you? Even though I'm not your apprentice yet?" He was taken aback. She _wanted _to come visit him? He rolled his eyes at her. "Like I could stop you, Miss Granger. You are a force of nature all on your own." Her face lit up. "Thank you, Professor! Thank you for everything!" And then she surprised him again. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He didn't even have time to react before she released him, and smiled. "Have a nice day Professor Snape!" And then she skipped out of the classroom. Severus stood frozen in place for a few seconds, before he shook his head and went into his office.

Sitting at his desk, looking at her perfect-score exam, a thought suddenly hit him. _I told her to get me a Christmas present. And not being a dunderhead, she has realized this. Which means I am expected to give her one. _He put his head in his hands. _Gods. Though, she is probably more likely to expect me __**not **__to get her one, knowing me as well as she does. _He sighed. _I will just have to get her one then, won't I?_


	8. Hogsmeade

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

_I was asked to make it more clear when I changed between Severus' and Hermione's perspectives, so I went back and edited all the chapters posted so far. What do you think?_

**_Hermione's POV_**  
Hermione was able to somewhat sleep in Saturday morning, but her internal clock was apparently not set to _lazy_, so she got up. While getting ready, she remembered it was Hogsmeade weekend. The holidays started Monday, so this was the last chance for people to do some Christmas shopping here before leaving for Christmas. Hermione sighed at the thought. She was staying at school, and it was depressing. But she couldn't take the thought of cheering, happy people right now. She was going to stay at school, explore her new magic, read some of the books she had been dying to read for a while, and generally try to have an okay Christmas.

_Maybe I can ask Severus if I can study in his library, I haven't been there yet. Wait, what? Severus?! I know I'm not __**his **__student anymore, but I'm still a student. I wonder how he would react if I called him Severus. _She giggled. _Maybe I'll slip it in on his Christmas card or something. He can't really punish me for that, can he? I am after all not his student, and a Christmas present is not school related at all. _She tried to picture his reaction and giggled again.

She wanted to go to Hogsmeade, and decided to stop by Minerva. She hadn't been to Hogsmeade this year, not having time, or being too tired to go. _But I need to buy Christmas presents. And I have to try to find one for Professor Snape. __**Severus. **_She giggled. Students usually needed a permission slip from their parents, but seeing that Hermione didn't have any at the moment, or at least didn't know where they were, she couldn't obtain a slip. _But I'm of age, it should be fine. _

She entered Minerva's office, the headmistress herself beaming at her. "Hermione! How lovely to see you! Do sit down, dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione smiled. "No thank you Headm- Minerva." Minerva laughed. "Minerva it is indeed Hermione. I would ask no less of a sister-in-arms." The words struck Hermione like an off-road bludger. Her eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn't really painful tears, but Minerva's statement had hit her with such magnitude, because of the truth of it, and the weight of meaning it had. She felt almost not worthy of such a statement.

Minerva saw her eyes brimming with tears and walked towards her. "Oh, Hermione! I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't want to upset you in any way, dear!" Hermione looked at her and gave a small smile. "I know, really. It's just that I've never been called anything like it, and I wasn't prepared for my reaction. I know that it's true, but I'm not sure I feel worthy of such a statement. But Minerva, thank you. It means a lot to me to be considered as such." Hermione stood up, and hugged her Headmistress. Minerva hesitated for a second before hugging her back.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face when Minerva let her go. "Hermione, dear, what is it? Do you want to tell me?" Clearing her throat and getting the tears under control, Hermione answered her. "It's just.. I'm not dealing very well with the memories of the war. It's too close still. And I feel like I should be able to deal with it. I'm an adult now. But I've been through so much; I have so many scars on my soul. But I know that many have been through worse than I, and I feel guilty and selfish." Minerva nodded at her. "I understand what you mean. I think we all feel a bit like that Hermione. I feel that way too. I still have nightmares of the war, and I feel grief for everyone we couldn't save."

Minerva looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "I feel especially bad for how I treated Severus. What he has been through has been worse than any of us can imagine, I believe. But we are allowed to grieve. We are allowed to hurt. It doesn't just go away by itself; you have to work through it. Give it time, Hermione. And if you need to talk to anyone, you are welcome to come to me. I'll be here." Hermione gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Minerva. That means a lot. And I would like that."

She thought for a second. "About what you said about Professor Snape, it is really true, isn't it? He has truly been through Hell, hasn't he?" Minerva nodded. "Yes he has, but it is not my place to tell you about it. But I can tell you this. He was _frequently _at the hospital wing after meeting with the Dark Lord. He _often _came back injured, with cuts, burns, signs of being hexed with different Dark spells. But the most regular reason he was at the hospital wing, was because he needed treatment for the after effects of the cruciatius curse. And these after effects only occurs after heavy torture. I cannot fathom how he lived through it, while keeping his cover hidden. How he kept up his occlumency shields while being excessively tortured. It's a shame people are unaware of his achievements. Without him we would probably have lost the war."

Minerva gave her a look. "You cannot let him know that you know this of course. But I think you understand that. I just thought you should know. You will be working with him after all, and maybe this can help you understand why he is as he is. As a young boy, he was different. He was more gentle and kind. Always the introvert though. But kindhearted and funny. I always liked him, and I mourned when I saw the way he turned to the Dark Arts. You know about Lily? Harry's mother?" Hermione nodded. "I am hoping that now that the Dark Lord is dead, Severus may find some peace. He deserves it more than anyone, having sacrificed over half his life for this cause."

Minerva smiled and patted Hermione's hand. "Anyway, Hermione. I'm glad to hear you're going to be his apprentice! I was surprised to hear he had asked you, it wasn't my idea. I had thought about it, but I expected him to flat out refuse. You have made an impact, I believe." Hermione smiled. "I hope so. And I'm truly looking forward starting as his apprentice. He isn't so bad to be honest. I like him." Minerva laughed. "That, Hermione, is great news. Because he likes you too, seeing that he asked you to be his apprentice. It has never happened before, unless under great stress from the headmaster."

Minerva grinned at her now. "So, my dear, was there another reason for your visit?" Hermione remembered Hogsmeade. "Yes, actually. I really want to go to Hogsmeade, but you know of the situation with my parents. I have no permission slip." The Headmistress got up, found parchment and a quill, and wrote on the parchment. "Hermione, you are 19. And with the timeturner, you are what; 21?" Hermione nodded. "Very well." She threw a charm at the parchment. "You may go to Hogsmeade any weekend you want, even if it's not student weekend there. Preferable you will go with a professor, I can come with you sometimes, but I will allow you to go alone. This parchment is a permanent permission slip. Bring it with you and you will be fine. If you decide to go alone, let one of the professors know you are going, and when you are returning." Minerva's eyes softened. "I know you have a lot to deal with Hermione. I'm allowing this because it might feel nice to get away a bit. I know you are staying over Christmas too. So here you go." She gave Hermione the paper. Hermione was stunned. "Thank you so much Minerva. This is lovely. Thank you." Minerva smiled. "Don't mention it! Now, if you are going to Hogsmeade, you better get going! Remember, it's cold. Have a nice trip Hermione!" Hermione thanked her and left the office.

Arriving in Hogsmeade, Hermione looked around, thinking of where to head to first. She had already finished her friends' gifts, being so restless over the summer that she had spent a lot of time shopping. Being a war heroine, order of Merlin, first class, had its perks. Her vault in gringotts was unbelievable full, and she cringed when thinking about it. She had tried to refuse time after time, but gifts and awards kept raining in. In the end she had given up, when she had seen that people got disappointed if she didn't accept. So at the moment she had enough money to last a lifetime. Or four. She had only two gifts to buy today. She was looking for something for Professor Snape, and she wanted to get something for Minerva. After a while, she found a beautiful miniature cat that looked suspiciously like Minerva's animagus form. She bought it, and some candy quills she knew the headmistress liked.

The next one was a much bigger challenge. Hermione had _no _idea what to get for Severus Snape. _I wonder if he is getting me a present as well? _She disregarded the thought. _Not very likely._

She went in to several stores, not finding anything she liked. After spending a long time searching, she found something that she was happy with. _Maybe I can make him something with my new magic. He seemed to like the mini-Snape very much. Yes, I will do that._ Very happy with herself, she asked the store manager if he could send her purchase to Hogwarts, and left the store. Walking outside she decided to stop at the three broomsticks. She ordered a butterbeer and sat down at a booth near the corner, shielded from most of the other tables by a staircase.

She had bought The Daily Prophet earlier, and got it from her bag to read. There was so many articles on missing people, and an alarming amount of mysterious deaths. Her feelings were all over the place while she read. _What is happening? Why are so many people disappearing? _**  
**

Hermione leaned her head against the wall, feeling slightly broken. She was tired with feeling like this. Her emotions were constantly all over the place, and she could go from blissfully happy to devastated in two seconds. She hated it. She was used to being in control of everything. She _needed _to be in control. At least in control of herself. She felt like she was losing it. She put her head in her hands. Her Chaos of Curls fell down, and she hid behind it. A tear trailed down her cheek. She was thinking about her parents. If they were ok, if she would ever find them, and if they would ever forgive her if she did. She was thinking about Christmas. She _loved _Christmas. But with her parents in an unknown location she _dreaded _Christmas.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, with a not-so-familiar softness added to it. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?" She didn't look up. She didn't want to show him that she was crying. "Oh hello Professor Snape." She could hear shuffling and a glass being put on the table. He was sitting down. "Miss Granger?" The question was gentle, and it made more tears emerge. She couldn't answer him without revealing that she was crying, so she kept silent. "Are you ever going to look at me, Miss Granger?" She had to answer him now, she was feeling stupid. She wanted him to leave. Not looking at him, she answered. "With _all _the respect in the world, Professor Snape, could you perhaps leave me alone? I am not very good company right now. I'm sorry." She expected him to leave, but he didn't. "With all due respect, Miss Granger, I do believe that is for me to decide."

She couldn't believe he stayed. Professor Snape took the first chance he got to run from situations like these. She tried to figure out what to do when he spoke to her again. "Hermione." And put his hand on hers. She flinched and snapped her head up. "There we go. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He was sitting in front of her, a butterbeer on the table, leaning his head on one hand. She desperately tried to make her face presentable, wiping away tears and running her hands through her hair. She had at least stopped crying.

She winced at the harsh way she answered him. "Why do you want to know?" He rolled his eyes. "Despite popular belief I am not actually heartless, Hermione." She saddened with his words. "I do not believe you are heartless, sir. I have never thought so. I'm just surprised, that's all." He looked a bit taken aback, and she decided to just tell him. "I was sitting here, reading about the weird deaths and disappearances that keeps appearing in the papers these days, and it made me think about all the people we've lost. Because of the war, or because of ripple effects from the war. That again made me think about my parents, that I still don't know where is." Her eyes filled with tears again.

He gave her a confused look. "You don't know where your parents are? What happened to them?" She dried her tears. "Oh, I assumed you knew. Before we went on our famed horcrux expedition, I altered their memories. I removed myself from all memories, pictures, everything. I removed any trace of me from their life. I made them think they were someone else, and I sent them to Australia. I have no idea where, because I didn't want to know all the details in case it could be used against me at some point. I don't even know if they are still _in _Australia. I'm not sure where to begin to be honest."

He looked at her with renewed interest. "And you successfully did this?" She nodded. "Impressive. Not that it being impressive helps you though." She sighed. "I know. Thinking about them made me think about Christmas, and I dread it. I decided to stay at the castle ages ago. But I hate the idea of spending Christmas there. No offense to the castle, but I just want my parents. I want my normal Christmas traditions." He smiled at her. "Did you just apologize to the castle?" She thought about what she had said for a second and realized she had actually done just that. She giggled. "Yes I think I did. It feels like it has its own life sometimes, if I am in a hurry, the stairs change their routine, and the room of requirement adjusts to my wishes with more detail than before. Like when it helped me figure out what I needed to explore my magic. _I _didn't even know what I needed. The professor looked impressed. "The castle does that for you?" She nodded. "I'm not sure you are aware of how rare that is Hermione. It's usually reserved for the headmaster and the most loyal teachers. It's extremely rare for the castle to attune to a student in such a degree. Did you know it still recognizes me as headmaster? In addition to Minerva of course. Since I never really resigned, the castle counts me as headmaster. Don't tell Minerva though." He smiled. "But enough about the castle, Miss Granger. I will lend you a book on the subject that you can read over Christmas if you wish. Now, what do you usually do for Christmas then?" She couldn't believe this was Professor Snape. He wanted to know what she did for Christmas? It was weird. It felt nice to talk about it though, so she decided to tell him.

"I bake with my mum, and of course I burn half of it since I'm a horrible cook, but my dad eats it anyway and tells me how great it tastes. Which I know is utter bullshit, but I go with it. My mum and I make horrendous Christmas ornaments, and we decorate the house with them. Since we do this every year the house looks like it's decorated by three year olds, but it's tradition. We decorate the Christmas tree, which sometimes actually have some store bought ornaments, and dad puts the star at the top, standing on a very unstable ladder. Then we stand in front of it, talking about how extraordinary and _unusually_ beautiful this year's tree is. Christmas eve we eat dinner, and whatever thing I have cooked that year tastes horrible, but of course my dad tells me how exceptional I am, and that I should just quit Hogwarts and start as a chef."

He had been smiling slightly at her all through her speech, but he grinned at her at this. "That bad?" She nodded. "Yes, you won't believe it until you see it. Or taste it. I would advice against it though." She grinned back at him. She actually felt a lot better. "How is it that you manage to brew potions like you have done nothing else your whole life then? The principle is not so different from cooking after all." She thought about it. "I don't know to be honest. I'm just exceptionally bad at it." She thought for a second. "So you are a great chef then?" She had meant it to be a joke, but didn't expect his answer. He raised one eyebrow at her and just said; "Yes." She actually laughed. "Interesting. I did not know that." "Not many people do Miss Granger. I do not throw dinner parties very often." She truly _loved _his humour. With suppressed laughter she managed to get some words out. "Well, if you do, be sure to invite me. I would love to attend." He gave her a warm smile that made her insides tingle. "I will make sure to remember that, Miss Granger. Are you feeling better?" She nodded. "Yes Professor. Very much so. Thank you." He rolled his eyes at her. "Stop thanking me, Hermione, it was no trouble." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. I'll see you later Miss Granger. Do stop by to pick up the book I told you about." He stood up and gave her a small bow. "Good day, Miss Granger." Then he turned around, and swept off in his usual manner. She was too stunned to answer him. He had been so _nice_. And called her Hermione a lot. The prospect of working with him looked better and better.

She returned to Hogwarts and went to the dormitory to get out of her winter cloak and boots. She went to dinner, and decided to stop by the dungeons before returning to the dormitory. She was tired and wanted to relax. She finished her meal and went to the dungeons. Professor Snape lent her the book, and told her she could indeed come and study in his library when he was here. She happily skipped back to the dormitory. The package for Snape had arrived and she smiled and put it away. She would wrap it later. After brushing her teeth and changing into her nightgown, she went to bed.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus Snape was again sitting at his desk thinking about his day. Hermione Granger kept making his life slightly more interesting.

When he had entered the three broomsticks earlier in the day, he was just planning to grab a quick drink before returning to hogwarts. He was in Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping, more specifically to find a present for Hermione. He felt utterly lost, not knowing what to get her. He also felt like a fool, spending so much time trying to find the perfect present. In the end he had found something he was quite pleased with. He was also giving her a book from his library. He suspected it was related to her magic, and he felt she should have it. When walking into The Three Broomsticks, he felt smugly pleased with himself.

When he noticed Hermione he had felt something jolt inside him. He hated to see her like that. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her, and when she didn't even look up when answering him he had felt a painful twinge inside. It was so unlike her to act like that, so he decided to see if he could cheer her up. He wondered what it was about this young woman that kept him doing things he would _not _usually do, but he _needed _her to be her smiling, enthusiastic self. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and after her visits, he found himself working on new potions or spells. He hadn't done that in years.

After failing to make her look at him, she even told him to go away, which was _very _unlike her, he decided to try something else. So he took her hand. He hadn't voluntarily touch someone in years, so he was again surprised by how he acted towards her. It had worked though. Her head had snapped up, and her eyes widened. She hadn't looked disgusted, just shocked. He could see that she had been crying, and it pained him. Then she had told him about her parents, he was saddened by it, and impressed by the spell she had performed. When she told him about the castle responding to her he had been intrigued. It was _very _unusual, and he had to research it further. He had listened intently when she told him about her Christmas traditions. He pictured her burning food, he was quite surprised at that. He pictured the ugly ornaments and the always amazing tree. She was a good storyteller, and her extremely dry humor fitted her. She was quite fascinating.


	9. House Elves and Honey

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

_I **love **reviews! Thank you all! _

**_Hermione's POV_**  
It was the Sunday, the day before the Christmas Holiday started, and the whole castle were filled with people packing, pacing, talking, singing Christmas songs and generally being nauseatingly happy. Hermione not so much. She had talked to her friends and told them she was staying at the castle. They had reluctantly agreed, but made her swear that she would come if she changed her mind. She swore, scouts honor, which Ron had been perplexed at, and Harry had laughed.

She just wanted to escape, so she grabbed her bag and some books and headed to the Room of Requirement. When entering the room, she wished for soft sofas, a calm atmosphere and peace and quiet. She looked around and was stunned. This was her picture of peace and quiet? It was almost identical to Professor Snape's sitting room! _What in the world? Well I guess that's one of the places I really feel safe. Makes sort of sense. Curious though._

She sat down, and started to read the book Professor Snape had lent her. It was a fascinating book. Some of it she already knew, but she found a lot of new information. The book was much more detailed about pretty much everything. She had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to read this book, some of it felt somewhat like sensitive information, like details about the protection wards of Hogwarts, and description of hidden rooms and secrets. She didn't intend to stop reading though. Severus had given it to her after all. _There it is again, _she thought. _Severus. _She liked his name. It suited him.

She focused on the book again. She was almost finished reading it. _If some of this actually is sensitive information, he must trust me. Or not know. _She didn't think he would have let her borrow it without knowing what was in it though. _Maybe he actually trusts me. _The thought made her smile.

She finished the book, and realized it was late. She had missed dinner, and it was special today since it was the last day before everyone left. _Darn. _The hours had passed without her noticing at all, like they often did when she was reading, and she didn't have Harry and Ron here to snap her out of it anymore. _I should get an alarm clock or something. Damn, I'm hungry._

She went to the Great Hall, where she sat down at a table. "Uhm, hello? I missed dinner and was wondering if there was a chance to get something to eat anyway? Anything to be honest. Please?" After about 30 seconds, a tray with food appeared. She breathed out in relief. "Thank you." While eating, she thought about what she had read in the book. _I wonder how much the castle responds to me. _She had an idea, and looked around the hall and saw she was alone. Feeling a bit silly, she spoke into the empty room. "Hello? I was wondering if I may speak with someone?

After just a few seconds a male house elf appeared, instantly recoiling in fear when he saw Hermione. "No, no, no! No clothes! Please, Miss!" Before she could do or say anything, the house elf vanished. She sighed. _That went well. _

She was just about to get up and leave, but before she could, a second house elf appeared. This one was female, and obviously a free elf since it was wearing a flowered dress and an apron. The house elf gave Hermione a stern look. "Why do you summon us? The castle Recognizes you, why? You are a student."

Hermione didn't know what to answer, since she had no idea why the castle behaved as it did. She opened her mouth to say that she didn't know, but the house elf interrupted her by stepping closer and narrowing her eyes at Hermione. "Do you come with clothes?" Hermione sighed. "No, I _swear. _No clothes." The house elf seemed to relax a bit at that, and took a step back before speaking again. "Why are you Recognized?" This house elf was much more articulate than any house elf she had ever met, and Hermione could see intelligence and wisdom her eyes. Maybe _she is __a leader of sorts. _

She realized the house elf was waiting for her to answer. "I honestly do not know. I don't even know what being recognized means." The house elf cocked her head at Hermione, but didn't say anything, so Hermione continued. "I have just recently discovered it myself. I'm sorry, but I have no answer for you." The house elf still did not say anything, and Hermione sighed. "I am telling the truth, I swear. I am Hermione, by the way. What is your name?" The house elf hesitated. "Will Miss Hermione promise not to give the house elves clothes?" Hermione gave up. She had realized a long time ago that the elves really did _not_ wish for freedom. She looked at the elf. "Yes. I promise I will never again try to give any form of clothing to a house elf, unless they wish for me to do so." The house elf nodded. "My name is Honey, Miss. I am Head of the house elves at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled at Honey. "Nice to meet you, Honey. And I am sorry for bothering you and upsetting the other house elf. Especially since I had no specific reason to summon you." Hermione felt a bit embarrassed, upsetting the house elves for no reason. "I'm trying to figure out how far this connection i have to the castle goes, and my curiosity got the better of me." Honey nodded again. At least her expression had softened a bit. "You are recognized, Miss. I have not seen the castle recognize a student before. And you have old magic. Very rare." Hermione froze. "How do you know about my magic? What do you know?" Honey shook her head and looked away. "I cannot tell. The answers are for you to find." She looked back at Hermione. "House elves have different magic, makes us see things differently. I can see your magic around you." Honey's expression grew stern again. "Miss should be in bed." Hermione sighed, and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for speaking with me, Honey." Picking up her bag, she was about to stand up when Honey put a small hand on her forearm and gave her a grave look. "Something dark is coming, we can feel it. Care for your magic, Miss." And with that, she vanished, leaving a shaken Hermione behind._  
_

A while later Hermione was sitting in her bed with the curtains closed. She even cast a silent spell, feeling like being alone. She was still a bit shaken from the conversation with Honey, feeling as she was left with more questions than answers. _I need to tell Severus about this. _She was about to pick up the notebook, but changed her mind. It would be too complicated to explain in writing. _I can tell him tomorrow._

An hour later Hermione was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. Her head was filled with thoughts, and she couldn't clear her mind no matter how hard she tried. After going through the conversation with Honey at least fifty times, she had given up and decided it would have to wait until tomorrow. Then she remembered the book she had read earlier, and how she wanted to discuss it with Severus. The thought of him gave her heart a small jolt. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? _She had no idea. Not managing to get him out of her head, she picked up the notebook. After staring at it for a bit, not knowing how to start, she wrote:

**_Professor Snape? _**

She didn't get an answer, so she put the notebook down and lay back on the bed, staring at the roof of her bed. But after a few minutes she could hear shuffling of parchment, and instantly sat up, grabbing the book.

**_Good evening, Miss Granger. __You should really work on your greetings. W__hat is it that you want from me tonight then? _**

She thought about it. What did she want? She wanted to pick his brain. Ask him ten million questions. She wanted to know what he was thinking about. She was going to write –I want to know what you think about the book and why you let me read it, but instead she wrote:

_**I want to know what you are thinking about**_

Instantly realizing her error, she was just about to correct her mistake, when he responded.

_**An unusual question, Miss Granger. Why this sudden interest in my personal thoughts?**_

She was slightly panicked at this point. It would be awkward to tell him she didn't mean it when he already had responded. And she _did _actually want to know, and he didn't lash out on her. She decided to be bold. She put her quill on the paper, and wrote:

_**Because I find you interesting, Professor. **_

She cringed while writing it. She couldn't _believe _she dared to write this to him. But it was true. Waiting a few moments, she got a reply:

**_I am __extremely__ interesting, Miss Granger, I just hide it well. _**

She could feel some tension leave her body, and she chuckled. He was _joking _with her! She couldn't believe it. Gathering all her Gryffindor courage, she wrote:

_**You shouldn't.**_

He responded right away.

_**Pray tell, why?**_

She didn't know what to reply. She wanted to answer that it was because he was amazing and deserved better than people hating him. That people would see him for what he actually was; a brilliant, highly intelligent man, with a sharp wit, and amazing humour. She couldn't write that though. Obviously. So how could she tell him how she felt without actually telling him?

_**Because people are fools, and should be proved wrong from time to time. **_

She felt her courage wither; he would surely react badly to this.

_**People are indeed fools, Hermione. But I would rather they fear me than find my weaknesses. You might see why being seen as weak would be unfortunate for a former Death Eater? I have no need for ignorant fools to like me. Friends are a rare concept for someone whom has spent half their life balancing darkness and light. I have made my choices, and I accept the consequences. Do not needlessly worry, Hermione.**_

She was stunned by his answer. He had never spoken to her with such honesty before. She decided right away what to reply.

_**I understand. I haven't thought about it like that before. But I like you, and I consider you as a friend, if that means anything.**_

She was tense waiting for him to respond. It took some time. She had either pushed it too far, or he didn't know how to reply. Finally text appeared in her book.

_**It does mean something. More than I would have expected actually. Like I told you once, I am not heartless, even though the general opinion differs from it.**_

Before she could write back, he wrote again.

_**Back to the original subject, what am I thinking about? I'm faced with a problem at the moment, and there is a slight chance you will be able to help me with it. It would be an interesting experiment if nothing else. **_

Feeling really curious, she replied.

_**Oh? I find myself intrigued. Do elaborate, please.**_

He instantly responded.

_**I thought you might be. Our beloved Headmistress is set on pestering me. My office is currently filled with atrocious Christmas ornaments. **_

She giggled.

_**So they are not filling your heart with the legendary Christmas spirit?**_

His next reply made her laugh out loud.

_**I don't think you understand the severity of this, Miss Granger. Some of them are singing. **_

She was still laughing when responding

_**I see sir. This is a grave situation, indeed. But I don't see how I can help you?**_

She pictured Severus in his office with singing ornaments, and the image made her laugh even harder. After a few seconds, Severus replied.

_**They are made by the headmaster and cannot be removed by just anyone. I do not wish to reveal that I still count as Headmaster to the castle, so I cannot remove them myself without her knowing. I know she still will be suspicious when she finds them gone, but as long as I do not remove them myself she will not be able to tell who did, as far as I know. And she would never suspect a student. **_

She was intrigued. She would be amazed if she was able to remove the ornaments placed there by the headmistress herself. She had a question for Severus, though.

_**If I may ask sir, why don't you want to reveal that you count as Headmaster? And if this is important to you, why did you tell me?**_

She curiously waited for his reply.

_**I do not wish to reveal it because it comes in handy quite often. And I do not see the harm in having an extra person able to control the wards if something was to happen. As for why I told you, I didn't see why not. So far you have given me no reason to doubt you. I hope you intend to keep it that way. I very rarely trust anyone, Hermione. **_

_**Now, will you try removing the horrendous ornaments from my office? Just tell the castle that you wish to have them removed. **_

She was amazed. He did trust her! She almost clapped, but controlled herself. She opened the curtain on her bed a bit, feeling like she should talk to the castle instead of the curtain. She felt silly. _I'm talking to a wall. _She cleared her throat and said. "Would you perhaps be so kind to remove the Christmas ornaments in Professor Snape's office? I would appreciate it." She looked back in her book.

_**Extraordinary. No more of that horrendous Christmas spirit. Thank you, Miss Granger. Yet another thing to add to the: this-shouldn't-even-be-remotely-possible list. I find myself curious to how far your attunement to the castle goes. How many of the Headmaster abilities you can perform. If you can control the wards it would the first time in history.  
**_

She was stunned. This day had been surreal. She glanced down on the book, and saw new text appear. The man was being uncharacteristically chatty at the moment, and she liked it.

_**What are your plans for this Christmas, Miss Granger?**_

She felt her heart jump. Maybe she could spend some time with Severus?

_**My plan so far involves reading, brooding, and shaking fists at anything remotely close to Christmas spirit. Maybe you would like to join me? I have a feeling it will be unforgettable.**_

She prayed for him to have some kind of project for her. She had written it with irony, but then realized it was too close to the truth. She sighed.

_**As grand, and definitely unforgettable as that sounds, Miss Granger, especially the fist-shaking part, I'm afraid I have to decline. While you are shaking fists around the castle I will be researching the history of Hogwarts castle and its Headmasters, and also quite a few other things. If you should happen to tire your arm, or run out of things to shake your fist at, you are welcome to join me. **_

She squealed in delight. _THANK GOD. _She wouldn't spend Christmas feeling sorry for herself. She always felt better when having a project to focus on.

_**I will consider it Professor. I was especially looking forward to the brooding, but I might reconsider. **_

She waited a few seconds before writing again.

_**Sarcasm aside though, yes I would love that. I was already planning to beg you to let me spend time in your library. So yes!**_

After a few seconds he answered.

_**You were planning to beg me? And I unknowingly let you off the hook? This will have to be rectified at a later point in time. Very well, Miss Granger. I will be starting tomorrow, after the flock of sheep leaves the castle. Join me when you can. Now go to sleep. It's late. **_

She felt positively joyous at this new development and sleep wouldn't come easily right away, but she responded anyway.

_**Yes, sir! I will see you tomorrow. Good night, and sleep well, Professor!**_

He gave her a short reply.

_**Ditto, Miss Granger.**_


	10. Christmas Presents

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!  
_

_Thank you to everyone who has put me on follow and favorites! And the reviews are heartily welcomed :) Thank you! _

_._

**_Hermione's POV_**  
Hermione spent the next days in Severus' chambers. She had told him about her encounter with the house elves, and his expression had turned disturbingly dark by the time she finished. She shivered when she remembered his words and the grave tone of his voice. "House elves rarely involve themselves in wizard affairs. When they do, it should not be taken lightly." He had then given her an intense look before he started pacing around the room. "Our research project is hereby upgraded to high priority. Damn those house elves and their cryptic messages." He stopped and gave that intense stare again. "Honey told you to care for your magic. Cryptic or not, you should listen to her. You _will_ listen to her." His gaze was so piercing at this point that she couldn't do anything but nod.

And so the High-Priority-Research-Project began. Hermione spent most of the time in his library, where she was sprawled on the floor. He had big, soft carpets, and she loved it. The first time Severus had entered the library and seen her, he had stopped to look at her. She was on the floor, with her back on a fluffy carpet, knees bent up on a chair and legs lying comfortable on the chair pillow. He had rolled his eyes and asked if she needed him to explain how a chair worked, or if she found his chairs inadequate. She had laughed and declined his kind offer, telling him he should try it sometime. He had rolled his eyes again before getting a book and leaving the room. The next day he had spent more time in the library with her, sharing things he found in the books and discussing theories with her. She _loved_ it.

The day before Christmas Eve, she jumped out of bed and went to get ready. After taking a shower, she tried to tame her chaos of curls, admitted defeat, and went to get dressed. She had been wearing robes outside her clothes the previous days, but it was uncomfortable and she decided to skip it today. She put on blue jeans and a black T-shirt she had gotten from Ron when they were still a couple. It was sweet really. The print was simple, it looked like someone had used a piece of chalk to draw it. Three sticks with circles stood up, representing Quidditch goals, and under it said: I'M A KEEPER. She found it amusing, even though she lacked interest for Quidditch. She threw on a hoodie, and went down to the dungeons.

At Severus' "Enter" she went in. he was sitting behind his office desk, writing something. He looked up, and looked curiously at her for a moment. Then he froze for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter. She had _no_ idea why he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Sir?" She was perplexed. Laughter fading, he looked at her. "Curious choice of clothing, Miss Granger." She froze and looked down. _Oh no._ In big, white, very visible letters on the purple hoodie it said: KEEP CALM AND TURN TO PAGE 394. She recoiled, having no idea how what to do.

Fred and George had given her the hoodie one Christmas. Knowing she liked muggle clothes, they had gone through the trouble of having it custom made. _Turn to page 394._ It was a legendary quote from Severus himself, saying it with all the sarcasm and cold he could manage, putting pressure on every syllable. The legendary quote came from the year Professor Lupin had the Defence against the Dark Arts position. Page 394 contained information about werewolves. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and Professor Snape held a grudge against him. Severus wanted the students to discover the truth about Lupin in hope of him losing his job. He even gave them an essay on werewolves, but Hermione had been the only student to discover the truth.

She panicked and ripped off the hoodie. "Sorry Sir! I got it for Christmas one year, and I didn't think!" He looked up at her while waving his hand dismissible, and noticed her t shirt. He laughed again. "So Miss Granger, what kind of _keeper_ are you? I was not aware that you had an interest in Quidditch." She blushed furiously and stuttered. "Uhm, I do not have an interest, Sir." He gave her a wry smile. "Do elaborate Miss Granger, what kind of keeper are we talking about?" She blushed even redder and tried to speak. "I, uhm, it's, uhm," She gave up "Gods, Sir, stop messing with me." She paused for a second, and continued, her annoyance getting the best of her. "I am damn well a keeper, and don't you forget it!" Then she stomped off to the library, the sound of his laughter following her. After a bit, he came after her, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Very well, Miss Granger" she looked at him with a confused expression. He grinned at her. "I will not forget it. Trust me on this." She blushed furiously again, and he chuckled and walked out of the library.

The rest of the day was spent in a more normal fashion, and Severus ended up actually sitting on the carpet with her. She decided not to comment on it, since it would probably result in him never doing it again. He sat with his legs crossed; back straight while reading a book. Again, Hermione thought about how graceful he managed to look, even when sitting on the floor. Even Buddha would have given a nod of approval at Severus' posture.

She on the other hand was everything but graceful. She went from lying on her back, to rolling over on her stomach with her feet dangling in the air, rolled over on her back again, one knee up and the other leg balancing on it, dangling. Every time she changed position, Severus would glance up from his book to raise an eyebrow or roll his eyes at her. She ignored him.

When lying in bed that night, Hermione thought about the day. She blushed when she remembered how they had started the day. She couldn't believe that she had actually said that to him. _I am damn well a keeper, and don't you forget it?_ She cringed. _Oh Gods._

**_Severus' POV_****  
**Severus Snape was pacing in his library, looking for a book. When he found it, he automatically walked towards the chair, before stopped, and sat down on the carpet. _She's making a fool of me. I know it's not even her intention, but she is making a fool of me._ He thought about it for a bit. _No. I am making a fool of myself._ He couldn't help it though. She was slowly getting under his skin with her enthusiastic personality. She would talk non-stop if she found something that might help them, and he would mostly just listen. A few months ago he would have harshly cut her off, telling her she was insufferable, and now he was letting her talk. He had realized what he thought was endless chattering, turned out to be logical thoughts, rational conclusions and intelligent theories. He was baffled.

He chuckled as he thought about her furious expression and red cheeks when she told him she was indeed a keeper. It had been a priceless sight. When he had walked after her with the intent of tormenting her just a tad more, he had instead just agreed. She really was a keeper.

He shook his head. _Do not fool yourself. She is half your age, and a brilliant witch with her whole life in front of her. Why would she want you?_ He clenched his jaw. _The first person to show you some compassion and you lose your head like a hormonal teenager. Get a grip._ With that thought, he went to bed.

Severus woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve feeling happy. For a second he didn't understand why, but then remembered the reason. For the first time in over ten year, he wasn't going to spend Christmas Eve alone. Sure, Dumbledore and some of the other professors usually stopped by sometime in the evening, but they just stayed for a cup of tea or a drink, and then left. He didn't think that counted as spending Christmas Eve with someone.

But this Christmas Eve he _would_ be spending with someone.

The day before he had listened to Hermione's endless stream of words describing what they were going to do today, what to research, even what to _eat,_ while waving her hands in vigorous explanation, and it had made him positively warm on the inside.

About an hour later he heard knocking on the door. It was still early and he wondered who it could be. He went to open the door instead of just telling them to enter, and just as the door opened, he got a package thrust into his hands, and heard an enthusiastic voice exclaiming; "Merry Christmas!"

He went rigid as he realized she was about to hug him. Since he was doing a quite impressive statue-like imitation at the moment, he didn't really think it was possible, but she managed to get a hold of him and squeezed him for a moment before letting go. _Gods, imagine if anyone saw me right now._ He wasn't sure if he would actually care though. Realizing he was just standing there like a fool, he stepped aside and let her inn. She actually skipped in.

"Aren't you going to wish me a merry Christmas?" She beamed. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Miss Granger. What exactly is it that I am holding?" She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head. "A present. I'm giving you a present. You should probably get used to the idea." He looked down on the thing he had in his hands and looked up at her, raising one eyebrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry; I didn't spend a dime on it." He sighed, and went in to the sitting room with her following him.

Placing the present on the big table, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. When she saw his expression, she paled. "I pushed my luck, didn't I?" She suddenly seemed smaller, and she was looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go overboard, Sir."

Severus looked at her. _Really? She skips in with presents and enthusiasm, and you react like this? She doesn't have her parents, and she was dreading this Christmas Eve. And here she is, happy as a clam anyway, and_ **_THIS_** _is how you respond to it. Great. Now fix it._ She was still looking down at her feet, and he could see her fists clenched. _She is going to cry. Oh Gods, don't cry._

He walked briskly over to her and stood in front of her. "Hermione." She didn't move. He raised his hand and put his index finger under her chin, and his thumb under her lower lip and gently raised her head. There was indeed tears. _Merlin's beard, I'm a bastard._ "Hermione, don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. I on the other hand, did everything wrong since you stepped in the door. "Forgive me. There aren't many enthusiastic, skipping people down in the dungeons, and having one beaming outside my door took me by surprise." She gave him a small smile at that. "Will you open your present?" He gave her a dark look, and rolled his eyes. He let go of her chin, and put his hands up in defeat. "Yes. I will open the present." She beamed at him.

Going over to the table, she picked up the present and brought it with her to the sofa. She sat down, and looked expectantly at him. He sighed, and went to sit next to her. As he sat down she thrust the present into his hands and smiled happily. "Open it." He gave her one final dark look, before turning to open the present.

He opened it to find a tree. A tiny, miniature tree made of glass. _She made this, didn't she? She made it specifically for you. How much of a bastard can you be? You should be given an award._ The tree was dark green, with shades of grey. It looked almost withered. It even had ornaments, but they too had a faded. The star in the top hang to the side, and had a faint glow in it. It looked depressed. Realization hit him. He remembered the conversation from the notebook; "_Not having seen a depressed Christmas tree, I cannot tell you how I would feel about one."_ Hermione obviously saw the understanding in his eyes, because she gave him a wry grin.

"So how do you feel about it?" He raised one eyebrow at her and gave her a half smile. "I like it. It suits me, don't you think?" She giggled. "It does. Now that we have the depressed-ornament gifting out of the way I remembered a book I would like to look at. Do you mind?" She was about to get up when he turned to her. "Don't you want your present?" Her eyes widened. "You got me a present?" He sighed. "Yes Hermione, I got you a present. Since spending time with you I've become this person that does these things." He looked at her with a resigned expression. "I also use words like _amazing_ in a non-sarcastic matter, talk to floating lights, and sit on the floor to read." I'm waiting for someone to come get me and lock me in St Mungos for the rest of my life. Because I'm pretty sure I'm slowly going insane." Hermione burst into laughter. "Let's hope not, I would miss you!" Obviously she didn't realize what she just said, because she looked as relaxed as ever. Severus was shocked. No one had ever told him they would miss him before. It felt surreal. Hermione spoke again. "And no, I would like my present tomorrow." She smiled. "You're getting your present tomorrow as well, this was just an impulse." She gave him a warm smile before she got up and walked into the library.

**_Hermione's POV_**  
Christmas Eve turned out to be a great day Hermione thought. After a rocky start, the day had been really nice. The depressed tree had been assigned a place on the fireplace mantle, looking utterly devastated. They had read books and talked while sitting on the persian rug, and didn't even attend dinner. Instead, Severus had summoned a house elf to bring them food in his chambers. A few minutes later the house elf returned, surprisingly accompanied by Honey, who seemed to have taken personal interest in Hermione. "Miss forgets to eat, I have noticed. It is not good. I will take care of you." she had said, giving Hermione a very stern, motherly look. Honey had then taken one look at Severus, and it seemed like that had been enough to bring him straight into the same in-need-of-tlc category.

The sight of Severus Snape being lectured by a tiny house elf in a flowered dress and apron was not something she would ever forget.

Minerva had come looking for them, but they had avoided all questions with excuses about potion apprenticeship and research. Since she had found them in a chaos of books and parchments, she had wished them a Merry Christmas with a wry smile, and left.

Hermione was exhausted when she finally went to bed that night, the day had been great, even though their High-Priority-Research was frequently downgraded by other _very_ important things, like; what Beatles album was _actually _the best one, or; do mandrake roots have feelings. They had done _some _progress though.

Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep this night, no nightmares for once.

Christmas morning, Hermione woke up feeling rested. She sat up in bed, and noticed the pile of gifts at the end of her bed. Grinning, she dug into the pile. Molly Weasly had knitted her the usual sweater, except for the colours. She usually got a Gryffindor coloured sweater, but this one was black, with thin lines in red and gold. She actually liked it, it looked warm and comfortable.

Ron had gotten her candy, and Harry had bought her a leather-bound notebook, and new quills. She smiled at that. She was outraged to find what was in the present from Ginny. Lingerie! Black silk with lace. She swiftly stuffed it back and went back to the rest of the presents. She found a beautifully wrapped present, green and silver wrapping paper, and a big silk bow in red and yellow. There was no card, but she suspected she knew who it was from. She put it to the side, deciding to open it last. She opened the rest of her presents, getting a weird looking amulet from Luna, and a book about flowers from Neville. Finally it was just the mystery present left.

She carefully removed the bow, not wanting to ruin it. She even managed to take of the paper without ripping it. inside she found three things. A book, a letter and a another, smaller present. On the envelope she read: **_Open_** **_presents first_**. She put the envelope down and read the title of the book.**_The_**_** Colours of Magic'.**_ She was curious as she opened the book, and looked at the first page before slamming it shut. _Oh Gods, it's a first edition. I'm going to kill that man._

She picked up the smaller present. This one had silver wrapping with a black ribbon. Carefully removing the paper, she found a black box. _It looks like a box for jewellery. _Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the lid. Inside was a Victorian era designed silver hair comb. One of those that wealthy women from that era would wear when dressing up in their finest ball gowns. She winced when looking closer. It was not silver but white gold. And it was embedded with crystals. _Please, dear God, let it be crystals._ She lifted the box to examine it closer, and dropped it like she had burned her hand. _Christ! Jesus Christ! It's diamonds! Nonono! _Her hands trembled when she picked up the box again.

The design of the comb was classic. Six pins pointed straight down, and was fastened under lines of white gold, shaped like eights. _Or the symbol of infinity._ For some reason, the thought made her heart race. Diamonds were embedded in the gold. Everywhere. **_Severus Snape, I am going to kill you._**

She couldn't possibly accept this. She would have to return it to him. Though, she doubted he would let her. _It's going to be an ordeal._ She sighed and looked at the comb. On top of the twirling infinity symbols were three small flowers, or more specifically daisies. Embedded with diamonds as well. The daisy stamens were _of course_ diamonds as well. Only these were slightly bigger. **_You have GOT to be KIDDING me._** _Diamonds! Why did it have to be diamonds! Severus, you bloody_ **_bastard._** The comb was _beautiful,_ though.

She picked it up from the box, but dropped it instantly. It had glowed when she touched it! _What._ She carefully touched it with her index finger. _YEP. GLOWS. CHRIST._ She put the comb back in the box and closed the lid. This was too much for her to handle right now. She put down the box and opened the letter.

**_Hermione_**

**_I am suspecting you already are panicking over your present? Don't. There is a reason why I'm giving it to you. I do strongly believe it will react to your magic. Have you tried touching it yet? If not, do so before reading further.  
_**

**_And yes, it's diamonds. How furious are you at the moment? But it had to be diamonds._**

**_I have been doing some research, not wanting to tell you before I was sure. If the comb reacted to your touch I believe I am correct._**

**_If not, the comb will fit your hair perfectly. It's charmed, and cannot be stolen, or lost. And I am told it has been charmed with the most AMAZING charm, to put up ten different hairdos. The flamboyant man whom told me seemed to be devastated at my lack of enthusiasm over this._**

**_Ten hairdos or not, I thought it would be a worthy replacement for your quills. I am sure the flamboyant man would heartily agree with me on this._**

**_Back to the subject of your magic._**

**_If the comb reacted to your touch, your magic is one of The Colours of Magic. This is old magic, ancient even, and it apparently comes from the Old Gods._**

**_Since so much of your magic based on light, it would be logical if your magic is White Magic. But I do not know for sure. White Magic supposedly comes from a Sun Goddess. That is all I know at this point._**

**_The book is obviously about the different colours of magic. Do read it. It comes from my library, so I haven't bought it. Not recently anyway._**

**_Merry Christmas._**

**_S._**

**_PS: If you as much as make an attempt to give the gift back, I will throw you out and stop speaking to you for a month. At the least. Understood?_**

She was indeed furious. And confused. And thrilled. Her head was spinning with all the information he had just given her, and the comb. _I cannot accept it. But he will make me. Damn, damn! I need to clear my head._ She decided to take a walk outside. She got dressed and exited the dormitories.

**_Severus' POV_****  
**Severus woke up feeling happy. Looking down at the end of his bed, he could see a surprising amount of presents. _I can see it helps to be redeemed,_ he thought dryly before starting the process of opening them. The other professors gave him very impersonal gifts. A bottle of firewhisky, a black scarf with the Slytherin crest, and he got three of the same potion bottle set. He didn't mind though. It would always come in handy, and he wasn't used to getting presents anyway.

He thought about Hermione and wondered if she had opened her presents yet. Or more specifically if she had opened the one from him. He had been _extremely_ pleased to find the comb in Hogsmeade. He had walked into the jewellery on impulse, and the flamboyant man whom greeted him inside the store had been the one to suggest a hair comb. He had instantly said yes. A hair comb was the perfect gift for Hermione, even without reacting to her magic.

He browsed several displays of hair combs and pins, but didn't feel like any of them was what he was looking for. The flamboyant man had looked thoughtful for a bit, before a smile lit up his face. He went in the back room, and emerged with a smaller display of combs. He had decided the second he saw it. He had read that true White Magic could react and become visible to a charm, but only if the charm was placed on daisies made from gold or white gold and embedded with diamonds. A tad extreme just to check if one had a knack for old magic in his opinion, but then again this was Hermione. And it was Christmas.

The comb was by far the most expensive thing he had bought in his entire life, but he didn't care. He was a wealthy man after the war. He had enough money to last him at least fifteen lifetimes.

He wondered just how _angry_ she was at this moment, and chuckled. The last note on his letter would probably make her keep the gift, but she would probably still be mad. And she was glorious when she was mad. He was looking forward to this day.

He had only one gift left to open. It was the one from Hermione. It had an envelope, it had only one word: **_Severus._** His heart skipped a beat. _I'm going insane, really._ He decided to open the envelope to read the letter inside.

**_Severus_**

**_Yes, I am calling you Severus, deal with it._**

**_Since I know I have no way of competing against your extreme amount of books and academic items, I decided to go for a different approach. There is nothing academic about this gift. I hope you like it anyway. I spent quite some time to try to come up with something, and I'm quite happy with the result. Let's hope you are as well._**

**_Merry Christmas, Severus!_**

**_Love, Hermione_**

He studied the gift and when he picked it up he discovered that there were actually three gifts, two smaller gifts was hidden behind the one he picked up. He was holding a rather large, box-shaped present, about the length of his wand on all sides. He put it to the side and looked at the other gifts and decided to open the one that he strongly suspected would be a book.

He opened the present and found, indeed, a book. It was a bit tattered, and looked like someone had read it a hundred times. It smelled like daisies. He read the title; **_Pride and Prejudice._** He had heard of the book, if he remembered correctly it was a famous love story in the muggle world. He opened the first page and a note fell out.

**_Severus_**

**_I thought you could use a bit more romance in your life. It's one of my favourite books. You remind me a lot of Mr Darcy._**

**_Merry Christmas_**

**_Love, Hermione._**

**_PS: I was unable to find one in the wizard world, so I have given you my book. I hope you don't mind the condition of it, I have read it countless times._**

He reminded her of Mr Darcy, whoever he was. Severus wondered how Hermione saw him. He was curious to read the book.

Severus picked up a small, soft present next. He opened it, and found a folded, black handkerchief. It was the size of a handkerchief at least. He unfolded it and found another note.

**_Severus._**

**_I knew right away that I had to buy this for you when I saw it. Have you figured out what it is yet? If not, tap your wand on it, twice. _**

**_Merry Christmas_**

**_Love, Hermione_**

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the piece of cloth in his hand before he took his wand from the nightstand. He tapped the cloth twice.

The cloth started to grow. In just a few seconds it had grown to a full-size blanket that looked long enough to cover him from head to toe, and then some. It was thick, soft, and he could bring it with him everywhere. It was perfect. He smiled as he realized she had noticed his thing for blankets.

He picked up the large box next. It was a bit heavy, and he had no idea what it could be. What he saw when he opened the box stunned him.

It was them. A tiny, perfect replica of them on his library floor. They were placed on the big Persian rug she had declared to be her favourite. He touched the rug; it was soft, just like the real one. The Mini-Severus sat with his legs crossed and his back straight, a book in his lap and looking at Mini-Hermione. Mini-Hermione was on her back on the rug, one arm straight up in the air holding a book, and the other hand in a mid-waving motion. Her hair was fanned around her head on the rug, and her facial expression was enthusiastic, obviously in the middle of one of her grand speeches on what she just read in the book. One knee was up with her foot on the floor, and the other leg was dangling on top of it. It was positively perfect. Around them on the rug he could see the books from their research, complete with titles and actual paper pages. The whole thing was _amazing._ He was sitting there, just _staring_ at the thing. He had that squeezing feeling around his heart again. He had started to come to terms with the fact that it was not a heart attack, but actually came from... _feelings_. He snorted out a laugh. _I am pathetic._ Noticing a note in the box under the figurines, he picked it up to read. It had only one sentence;

**_Memorable moment, wouldn't you agree?_**

Memorable moment indeed. She was really something. He put the figure back in the box and put it on the dresser. He had to figure out where to put it where he could see it, but no one else.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he went to have breakfast and give thanks for the Christmas presents. He didn't see Hermione anywhere. He even tried the notebook, but didn't get a reply _I hope she isn't that angry._ Back in his chambers he paced a bit before deciding to take a walk. He was too restless to read or do anything productive. He put on his winter cloak and boots, and left the dungeons.


	11. Nightmare in The Forbidden Forest part 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

_Thank you all so much for follows and favs!:D And the reviews makes me positively giddy!:D A big thanks and a beaming smile to each and every one of my readers._

_I planned to post this two days ago, but sometimes things won't go as planned, and unexpected things get in the way. This is part 1 of this chapter, and I promise that part 2 will follow shortly. Be prepared, this 2-parter is quite angsty. But don't worry. Things will calm down after that. After Rain Comes Sunshine, and After Angst Comes Fluff!_

_So, are you ready for some angst?_

_~o~_

_**Nightmare in The Forbidden Forest, part one**_

**_Hermione's POV_**  
Hermione walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, kicking up snow as she went. She bent down and took a handful of snow to make a snowball, but froze when she heard a sound from within the forest. _Shit._ Her nerves had recognized High Alert as the new default setting, and it took virtually nothing to make her jump. And then there were the nightmares. They were usually somewhat manageable, but with all the emotions and grief Christmas had brought with it, the nightmares had grown more intense and she would wake up in tears, utterly terrified. The last few days she had spent with Severus had made her ease up, but she still felt like a nervous wreck.

She had expected the nightmares and the fear to fade with time, but so far it had gone nowhere. Hermione had started to realize that she should talk to someone about it. She had trouble processing all the emotions and memories on her own. Not even Hermione Granger could just shrug off post-traumatic stress.

She heard the sound again. Take a walk to clear her mind, indeed. _Worst idea ever._ Just as she started towards the castle she heard it. The sound her nightmares were made of. The sound she _never_ thought she would have to hear while awake again. The sound that to Hermione, was the symbol of every painful experience they had been through.

What haunted her dreams most nights was not Voldemort. What haunted her dreams was the cackling, manic, _insane_ laughter now coming from the Forbidden Forest.

_No, please._ Was this a nightmare? She looked down on her hand with the snow still in it. The snow was melting and the ice cold water was seeping into her glove. No, this was not a dream. This was real. Unless she was hallucinating? Wishful thinking. It was real. _Oh_, _Gods. __Please, no.. No, NO!_

The sound of the cackling, manic laughter made its way into every nerve in Hermione's body. She fought against the terror that was shutting down every coherent thought. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

She wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees in the snow.

The laughter stopped just as abruptly as it started, leaving behind a most unnerving silence.

Hermione fought for air. She finally managed to take a deep breath, and **_screamed_**. An ocean of suppressed emotions had emerged from somewhere unknown inside Hermione from the sound of the laughter. She screamed with pent-up agony and rage she did not know was there, and waves of raw, unprocessed, fear washed over her.

She screamed until her throat felt like it was on fire. She curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. She felt numb, and so completely, crushingly alone in the world.

She had tried getting up several times, and failed. She had been _so_ cold a little while ago, but now she felt warmer. The small part of her that was still somewhat coherent, knew that this was caused by hypothermia. The rest of her didn't care.

She was so tired. She just wanted to go to sleep. _No, do not sleep,_ said a small voice in her head. It was getting harder and harder to listen to the voice.

Suddenly she heard the sound of running footsteps. Panicked, she tried to move, tried to find her wand. Nothing worked. Not even her new magic. She was too unfocused to function. She did a final attempt to scramble away from the approaching form. But she was cold, and too weak. She slumped down on the snow, curling her body into a fetal position.

"Hermione?" The man knelt down beside her. The dark voice was familiar and gave her a vague sense of safety. It helped a little bit. But she knew she would eventually have to be alone again. When he left, she was alone. She couldn't bare the thought. "Help" she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. She saw him take off his cloak, and wrapped it around her and lifted her from the ground. She held on to him and buried her face in the rough cloth of his coat. _I can't do this anymore. I can't do this alone. I don't want to be alone anymore._ The thought of being left alone made her shiver, and she whimpered. "I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey" Severus said. She froze. _No._ She was so cold, and her teeth were chattering. "N-no, p-please don't. _Please,_ I d-don't want to see anyone. Madam P-pomfrey will not be able to fix me." The last sentence she almost whispered. She could feel him hesitating, before changing direction.

"Very well, Miss Granger, come with me then." "Thank you." She whispered into his coat. After a bit of walking and shuffling with doors and tapping on bookshelves, he bent down and put her on a sofa. He then tried to stand up again, but she panicked. "No, no, no" she chanted while holding the front of his coat in a death-grip. He stopped, and knelt down on the floor beside the sofa instead.

"Hermione. You need to get out of your wet clothes. I have tried drying charms, but it won't dry your clothes properly. It's not good enough. Your lips are blue and your skin is as white as the snow I found you in. I have blankets here, but I need to go get some towels from the bathroom." She shook her head furiously. He sighed.

"Very well." Then he stood up again, picking her up as he got up. He carried her into the bathroom. Then he slowly put her feet down on the floor, while holding a strong arm around her waist. "Can you stand if I support you? I need one hand to get some things" She nodded. Her knees were weak, but with his support she managed to stand. After getting what he needed, he picked her up again, and carried her back to the sofa, a stack of towels levitating after them.

This time when he put her down, he knelt down on the floor right away. "Hermione, you need to listen to me now, alright?" She nodded. "You are in a state of hypothermia. Do you understand? We need to get you warm. Now. Can you sit?" She tried to sit up on her own. She couldn't. Severus held her arms and helped her up into sitting position. "Hermione?" She looked at him. "The clothes need to go. And I don't think you are able to do that alone in this condition. You have a couple of choices. I can take you to Madam Pomfrey right away, and let her help you" Her eyes widened with fear and she shook her head. "Alright then. But I'm afraid that would be the best option for you."

He looked away, hesitating. She just sat there looking at him. _Oh. He will need to undress me. No wonder he looks uncomfortable. I'm shaking so hard that I can't even take off my gloves, I can't stand, and he is probably pretty uncomfortable with manhandling an almost naked female student. _She realized Severus was waiting for her to answer. _Great_, _he probably thinks I'm mute, or brain damaged from the cold at this point._ She tried to lift a hand towards him. "Severus" He looked at her. "It's okay. P-please help me, I c-can't.. I am s-so cold." she looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked relieved, mixed with stress. _He is probably relieved that he didn't have to suggest undressing me. Did I just think that? Severus Snape is going to undress me. This is unreal._

Severus cast a spell at the fireplace and soon she could feel the heat from it. He knelt right in front of her, looked at her a bit before raising one eyebrow. She let out a chuckle and she saw him relax a bit more. He hesitated again. She sighed. "S-severus, can you p-please undress me so I d-don't die from hypothermia _right_ n-next to a fireplace?" She said through chattering teeth. She raised her eyebrows at him. _Oh, great,_ _I can control my eyebrows. Very bloody helpful._ "You will b-be held accountable you know" He looked confused. "For m-my very untimely d-death." He actually snorted out a laugh from that. Her body was shaking so hard that it was hard to form words. "I'm n-not even your s-student anymore, s-so you can just g-go ahead. Please. I c-can't manage myself. He sighed. "Very well then."

He helped her take off her winter robe and boots, and under she had a t shirt, sweater, jeans, socks and underwear. He lifted her arms, and pulled off the sweater. Then he hesitated again. "S-severus! Just do it! I'm s-sorry if it puts you off, but p-please, I can't go to Madam P-pomfrey, and there are n-no one else! I trust you! P-please!

For a second he looked like she had slapped him, but she didn't have the energy to care. Then a determent expression appeared on his face, and he pulled off her t shirt before putting a blanket around her. Then he gently leaned her back on the sofa and opened the buttons in her jeans. Hesitating for a long moment, he proceeded to pull her jeans off, taking the socks while he was at it.

He quickly cast a drying spell on her, she was glad. The drying spell didn't work on the state she was in, every piece of clothing _soaked,_ and the cold from the clothes couldn't just be dried off. But her underwear was now dry and she sighed in relief. He stood up, lifting her with him. Walking over to the fireplace, he flicked his wand a bit and put her down. She immediately started to panic that he would leave her again, but he sat down with her. He had placed her on a soft, warm blanket. He pulled out another and wrapped it around her. Then he pulled out two more and wrapped them too around her. Flicking his wand a bit more, pillows and blankets appeared. _How many blankets do this man own?_

He hesitated again, and she snapped. "Just d-do it, whatever it is you are thinking about!" His eyes widened. "If it's unbearable to t-touch me, g-get over yourself! I can't even m-move my limbs at the moment, and it's b-bloody p-painful, so please! Help me!" She could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

He moved fast this time. Taking off his coat, he was now only clad in a white shirt and some black cotton pants. He levitated a heavy wooden chest in front of the fireplace and flicked his wand to arrange pillows and blankets to lean on the chest. He picked her up and shifted the blankets around her and sat down with his back leaning on the wooden chest. He lifted her onto his lap and she leaned back on his chest. Working quickly, he removed the blankets from her until she was left with one thin blanket that covered her from the chest down, but leaving her arms free.

Severus summoned new blankets. The first one landed gracefully over her, wrapping itself around her feet and legs, before covering them both. The next blanket was thicker, and he repeated the procedure with it. She felt warmer already, and sighed in relief.

What he did next was unexpected. He pulled her tighter and embraced her, taking her small, ice cold hands into his warm hands. Hermione felt the warmth radiating from Severus. She relaxed her body and sighed, making a small approving noise.

The intense shivering in her body was easing up and she was starting to trust her voice again. "Severus?" Her throat was painfully sore, so the words came out in a whisper. But at least she could speak normally again. "Yes?" She felt his breath on her skin when he answered and it made her shiver. Not from cold this time. "You need to know what happened.. I need to know if I was hallucinating. Can you tell if I was or not with legilimency?" She could feel him nod. "Yes, most likely." "Then do it. Please." He hesitated before she heard him speak. "_Legilimens."_

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus gently entered Hermione's mind. First, he saw only images flashing before him, with no rhyme or reason to it. Then he found it. He saw Hermione walking in the snow next to the forbidden forest. He could get a sense of what she was feeling, and he could see that she looked sad. He saw Hermione pick up some snow, to presumable make a snowball, but she froze. He saw her flinch, and he walked closer, to see what was happening. He stood next to her as she looked into the forbidden forest. She started to walk towards the castle, but then completely froze from hearing a sound. He could hear it as well. _That is… That's…. Bellatrix Lestrange?_ The manic laughter continued, and he saw Hermione fall on her knees in the snow. The laughter finally stopped, and Hermione screamed. He pulled out.

"Merlin's beard" he whispered. "That was no hallucination. But.. But she is dead, how can this be?" He could feel Hermione start to shake and soon heard small whimpers coming from her. "Oh, Hermione. Everything will be fine. _You_ will be fine. We will work this out." He pulled her closer to him as he spoke, and he felt her shaking body calm down a bit.

Severus just held Hermione, murmuring soft words of comfort to her, until she calmed down again. After a few minutes more, she spoke in a small, fragile voice. "It's my worst nightmare. Literally. That laughter... Do you know what happened?"

He nodded. "You were at Malfoy Manor. I do not know all of it, but I heard. I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware until later." He could feel rage building inside him at the thought of what happened to her. Hermione spoke again, her voice coming out in a whisper. "Do you want to see it?" He considered for a moment. "I do not _want_ to see it. But I should know what happened. I think this new development requires it." She nodded again. "Do it. I'm ready." He hesitated before aiming his wand at her again. "Very well. _Legilimens."_

He was now at Malfoy Manor. That blasted place. He saw Hermione tied to a chair, with Bellatrix Lestrange dancing around her with an insane, euphoric expression on her face. He could see Hermione's eyes were full of fear, and tears were streaming down her face.

He heard Bellatrix' voice. _"CRUCIO!" That bitch!_ He himself had been exposed to the Cruciatus curse on countless occasions, and he knew how painful it was. But Bellatrix Lestrange was _especially_ skilled at making the pain worse, and last longer.

The memory felt like it lasted for ages. Bellatrix had taken her time torturing Hermione, and he was trembling with rage and pain as he watched. Bellatrix was obviously enjoying herself, dancing and laughing when Hermione cried out from being cut with a knife or screamed in anguish from the Cruciatus.

He was enraged when the memory finally ended. He pulled out of her head and knew he would never be able to erase the image of Hermione, lying limp on the floor with an expression void of all hope, tears streaming down her face and onto the floor. On her arm, blood trickled down from where Bellatrix had carved letters into her skin. _M__udblood._ He wondered for a moment if she had a scar, and the thought made his heart twinge in pain.

"I was _praying_ for death. But it never came. And in the end we got out. It took me some time to recover." She shivered.

He understood. He really did. But he didn't know what to say to her, so he just held her and stroked her hair gently. "We need to tell Minerva. In the morning. The wards of Hogwarts must be strengthened, and we will take safety precautions. But everything can wait until tomorrow. You are exhausted and should sleep. For now, you are completely safe. My chambers have the strongest wards of the school and nothing will be able to break them. And I will not go anywhere. Sleep."

A while later, Severus was staring into the fire, trying to think. He found he could not. There was no brain activity to be found at all. He had a good reason though. Turning his head a bit, he nuzzled the reason's hair. She was sleeping soundly with her head rested on his shoulder. He was still holding her hands, even though they had warmed up.

The state she had been in when he found her had shocked him to the core. And the pitch black terror he had seen in her eyes when he just meant to stand up to take off his coat.. But after seeing her memories he understood. He understood completely.

There was more than one reason for his lack of brain function, though. He hadn't been this intimate with anyone in years, and it was quite disconcerting. Severus nuzzled Hermione's hair again. He couldn't help himself. She was warm and soft in his lap. And almost naked. _Better not think about that,_ he thought.

He went through the events of the day in his mind. He remembered her reaction to his constant hesitation when undressing her. She had suggested, or more like _assumed_ that he found it unbearable to touch her. The reason for his hesitation was pretty much the opposite. He had almost panicked when she told him to just do it, whatever he was thinking about. He was pretty sure she would take back her words if she had any idea what he _was_ thinking about.

Undressing her had been an unnerving event. Not because his mind were filled with all the wrong things, because they weren't, but because he felt like he stepped over so many boundaries. He had been afraid that she would regret it later. _That may still happen, though._ He shushed himself in his head. Most of the hesitation had let go when he pulled her almost naked body to him and she had eagerly leaned back, sighing. And then she had made that noise. She was like a cat, purring when happy. _Lionne. Little Lion._

Severus looked at the time. It had been late afternoon when he found her, but time had gone by fast. It was late evening now, and he would have gotten ready to go to bed in not too long if it was a normal evening. He suspected he would get no sleep tonight, though. He looked down at the sleeping form in his lap. _No sleep for me, indeed. At least I'm comfortable._ He had made sure of that with all the pillows and blankets.

He decided to send a Patronus to Minerva, telling her that he had found Hermione in a bad state in the snow, but that she was safe and he would speak to Minerva tomorrow.

He whispered; "_Expecto Patronum."_ And froze. He couldn't speak. He was expecting the regular doe form, but it was changed. And _oh so_ changed! He cursed inside his head. Instead of a silver doe looking at him, it was a magnificent lioness, looking at him intently. _No Patronus for Minerva then. Of course it has changed. Merlin's beard, how pathetic can you get._ He waved off the Patronus, and it disappeared.

He sighed, and looked up to the ceiling. If he were stuck in this position with this girl all night, he had to have something to do. Remembering that he had put the book she gave him, he summoned it. _Thank Merlin that I put it on my desk and not left it in the bedroom._

Making himself more comfortable, he leaned back on the mountain of pillows. He pulled Hermione close to him, holding her small, cold hands in his warm hand, and settled comfortably down to read.


	12. Nightmare in The Forbidden Forest part 2

_I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

_Thank you all so much for follows and favs!:D And the reviews puts a big smile on my face!:D A big thanks and a lemon drop to each and every one of my readers.  
_

_Here comes part two of the chapter. I'm already working on editing the next chapter, so I will post it as soon as I can. Thank you all!_

_~o~_

**_Nightmare in The Forbidden Forest, part two_**

**_Severus' POV  
_**"Severus?" Hermione whispered, her voice heavy with sleep and emotions. It made him shiver. He had never reacted in such a way to hearing his name. She started to say something, but stopped and tried to turn around so she could face him. He saw her wince in pain, and instantly reached out to help. A minute later they sat cross-legged, facing each other.

She was looking at him with a sorrowful expression and tearful eyes. "I'm so sorry Severus, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't know!" He just blinked. What could she be apologizing for? He tried to find his voice, to ask what she was talking about, but no sound came out when he opened his mouth.

She cupped his face with one hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He closed his eyes for a second, savouring the feel. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him in such a gentle way.

Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. When he spoke, the softness of his voice surprised even him. "Hermione, I.. What are you apologizing for?"

She looked down for a second before giving him a pained look. Tears were pooling in her eyes and her voice was shaking. "For leaving you! We just left you! I thought you were dead!" Her voice was barely a whisper when she continued. "You died right in front of me. I couldn't save you."

Realization hit him. The Shrieking Shack the day of the final battle. Potter, Weasley and herself had found him after Nagini bit him. He tried to recall what happened. He remembered talking to Potter and giving him his memories. When Potter stepped away Hermione had kneeled down next to him. He remembered how desperately she had tried everything she could think of to save him. In the end Hermione had murmured words of comfort to him while she held her hands on his wounds to slow down the bleeding. Then the memory went black.

Tears were running down Hermione's face now, and he was _far_ out of his comfort zone. She had been crying earlier as well, but then the situation had been hectic, and she was hurt and needed help, so he could focus on that. But this.. He had to make her understand that there was never any reason for her to apologize. He knew how hard she had tried to help him. He put his hand over hers on his cheek.

"Hermione, there was never any reason for you to think otherwise. Poppy told me I actually _was_ dead at some point, and it seems likely that was when you left me. I remember you tried. You have no reason to apologize to me. I know you did everything you could."

Hoping his words would do something to ease her pain; he looked at her, still holding his hand on hers. She didn't however, stop crying. Not at all. She cried _harder_. _Well, that was obviously the completely wrong thing to say. I have no idea what I'm doing._

Just when Severus thought the situation couldn't get any weirder, it did. Hermione launched herself at him and _embraced_ him. He tensed, but she didn't notice. She clung to him like her life depended on it, buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried. He could feel her whole body shaking, and felt utterly helpless.

Hermione held him in a fierce embrace, and her hair tickled his face. She smelled like flowers. _She smells like d__aisies,_ he thought. Not that it was relevant or interesting to him. Not at all.

_Will she ever stop crying? Oh, please stop crying. I hate crying. How many tears can one person possibly have? She seemed to do better before she fell asleep. Did I cause this?_ He couldn't really believe the subject of his almost-death would cause such an extreme reaction. But then again, he didn't think he would be very surprised if it started raining lemon drops at this point.

Severus wanted nothing more than to _run _from this situation. That was until he noticed how Hermione was trying to curl together while still holding on to him, and how she was trembling. Severus completely forgot to breathe, and almost flinched from the sight of her. It was obvious that she couldn't handle being in this state of mind much longer. She would lose her mind from it. When looking at Hermione now, he could see past all her walls and defences. And for a moment, Hermione seemed so utterly, and terrifyingly _fragile._

Severus Snape caved. He took a deep breath, and let the air out of his lungs with a long sigh, relaxing his body. He could see goose bumps on Hermione's skin, and picked up a blanket, put it around her and pulled her close to him. He could feel the difference in Hermione right away. She stopped trembling, her crying stilled, and he could feel some of the tension in her let go. He stroked her back and leaned his head to rest gently on her hair.

Severus could feel how cold Hermione's hands were, and gently tried to take her hands from his neck. She refused to let go. He tugged her wrist a bit harder. She froze like a statue in his lap, except for her fingers that gripped even harder. He could feel her nails almost piercing his skin. _Not a good idea,_ he thought and heard her breathing speed up, until she gasped for air. _Oh, no._

She was starting to panic again. He spoke to her in a soft voice. "Hermione." No response. "Hermione, listen to me. You are in no danger. Your hands are cold as ice, and you need to get them warm." He put his warm hand over her cold one.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" She did not react at first, but then she spoke and he was shocked to hear her voice, it was almost unrecognizable. "Severus." There was not a trace of hope in her voice. She sounded utterly terrified and broken. He cursed Bellatrix Lestrange from the bottom of his soul. It was unforgivable to turn this once infuriating Gryffindor girl into this broken person he didn't recognize.

"Yes, Hermione. Please listen to me. I want you to put your hands down, they are cold as ice." She was shaking now, from fear, cold or crying he didn't know. Maybe all of them.

She spoke again, with the same unrecognizable, broken voice. "Severus." He felt her grip tighten again. "Don't leave me." Her breath hitched. "_Please don't leave me_. I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone! I can't do this anymore."

He felt his insides crumble at her words. His heart shattered in a million pieces for this young woman. He threw all worries to the wind. He pulled her to him, and held her tighter than he had ever held anyone before in his life. He rocked her to try to soothe her, desperate for her to feel safe.

"Hermione, I am not going to leave you. I will _not_ leave you. You are not alone, believe me. I will sit here, on this floor until the end of the world if necessary, if that is what you want. I will never leave you." _What? I will never leave her? What did I mean by that?_

She relaxed slightly, breathing coming a bit easier, but kept up the death-grip with her ice cold hands. He had to do something. He made a fast decision.

"Hermione" he said in the softest voice he could. "Hermione, I have a suggestion. She gave a sound of acknowledgement. I can cast a binding spell on us. It will bind us together until you willingly break the spell. Do you understand?"

He had no idea why he was doing this, and not too sure if it was a good idea, but he _had_ to do something to help her feel safe. He had _never_ seen her so utterly _broken._ "It's old magic. Somewhat similar to a wizard's oath, but this is physical, and can be lifted again when the people involved decides it. When I cast the spell, it will bind us together physically, which means that we are physically unable to leave each other until there is mutual agreement to lift the spell. I wouldn't have left you without the spell either, but this is permanent assurance as long as you want. The spell makes us unable to go more than 50 yards away from each other. If we try going further than that, it's like bumping into an invisible brick wall. Okay?"

Her breathing was calming down a bit more. She nodded. He sighed profoundly in relief. "Hermione, like a wizard's oath, I will need your hand to do the spell." She froze up again. "You can keep your other hand in place until we're bound." He made his voice sound light, to ease the tension." Feel free to grab on to something, collar, hair, anything with your other hand if that helps."

She grabbed his hair and he gasped. It wasn't painful, she just held it. He almost had to laugh. This had to be one of the most ridiculous situations he had been in. _He _was ridiculous. He couldn't even put up his mask of indifference faced with this young woman. He had never let anyone grab his hair before. And he had most _certainly_ not _suggested_ to anyone to grab on to his hair before. But here he was.

Taking her hand and holding it in his, he tapped the wand at their wrists and muttered words under his breath. Golden threads danced around their wrists before fading again.

"It's done. I can't leave you even if I wanted to. I will not leave you alone. Hermione, please, you can relax now, you are _safe_. I _swear_ this to you."

A while later, Severus noticed Hermione had calmed down. Her breath was stable and she wasn't trembling anymore.

"Hermione? I think it's time for us to move a bit, maybe you are hungry? Or want a shower? She flinched a bit when he said the word _move_. "Are you moving away from me?" He heard Hermione's tiny, broken voice say. He didn't know what to say. He didn't plan to move much, but they needed food, maybe a shower, Hermione needed clothes.

"Hermione, please look at me." She did. She was a beautiful, but sad sight at the moment. "What do you wish me to do?"

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione stared at him. _I want you to kiss me,_ she thought. _OH, GODS, I thought it, and I meant it._ She bit her lower lip, thinking. _Ok, I meant it, but I have to deal with it later. For now, what do I wish him to do?_ She had no idea. She just knew that this was the only place she felt safe. And they were bound now. With that thought, she felt herself calm down.

"As of right now, I don't really know. I'm not dealing well with everything that has happened, and it frustrates me immensely." She thought for a second. "'not dealing well' is an understatement. I'm not handling it at all. And the reason for why I was screaming bloody murder in the snow where you found me yesterday…" she trailed off. "You saw it. And I have no idea how to deal with any of it. I feel so screwed up."

She gave him a small smile. "I feel a bit better. You are right, it's time to move a bit. I think it's time for showers, food and whatever it is Potion Masters do in private." Her eyes widened, and she blushed in a charming deep red. "Uhm, that sounded better in my head."

Severus Snape laughed. It was an easier laugh than she had ever heard from him before, and very infectious. She started to giggle, and she knew it she was having a laughing fit. She felt a knot of tension vaporize. The laughter shifted over to chuckling, and she felt something fluttering in her heart. She felt easier than she had in months. Still sitting in his lap, and she hugged him. And to her utter amazement, he hugged her back. "Thank you."

She realized he hadn't said anything in a very long time. "Are you going to say anything any time soon?" He looked at her with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "Well, Miss Granger, I would have before. But there wasn't really any opening, with all the laughing and chatting." She started to protest. He gave her a smirk and raised one eyebrow at her. She realized he was teasing her. _Professor Severus Snape is in a playful mood. If not snowing, it has to be at least raining in Hell right now._

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus Snape was indeed in a playful mood. He was _so_ relieved that Hermione had calmed down. It made him feel positively giddy. And seeing her reactions to him teasing her was priceless. "So, as I am given a moment to talk, you can go shower, while I do private-potion-master-things. She raised her eyebrows at him. He just raised his eyebrows back.

"It's extremely secret, and it only involves _one_ blood sacrifice. Do not worry." She giggled at him. "Now, get up, I have blood sacrifices to perform." She was now laughing out loud, but did not move.

He grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and wiggled. "Severus Snape! Put me DOWN!" He stifled a laugh. "Yes Miss Granger, I intend to, do calm yourself!"

He entered the bathroom, wandless charmed the water on, and put her into the shower. He grinned at her. "Do keep the little cloth you have on for 2 more minutes. I'm going to find something for you to wear until the house elves get your things."

**_Hermione's POV  
_**He almost winked at her and she could feel herself blush. About a minute later he returned with a t shirt, some cotton pants, and a black robe that obviously belonged to him, just transfigured smaller. "Here you go, you can be Mini-Me for the day." he grinned again. Hermione gasped. _He watched movies? _She pictured him laughing to Austin Powers. She couldn't believe it. "That's.. It's… Do you watch muggle movies?!" He grinned at her. "Yes, I do. Have a nice shower." And then he turned in an excellent potion-master-Snape-style, and swept out the door.


	13. Dusty Dungeons

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_

_Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites! You are the best!  
_

_I really hope to upload another chapter today, but I won't promise, in case of unexpected obstacles. Thank you all! :D_

_~o~_

**_Severus POV  
_**After throwing Hermione in the shower, Severus went to the small extra bathroom to freshen up. He showered quickly, and put on clean clothes. Then he went and sat down on the sofa. He was tired after the whole ordeal, and decided to lay down for a bit. He didn't really intend to sleep, but after two seconds he was asleep anyway.

He woke up after a bit from the sound of someone shuffling next to the sofa. He realized it was Hermione, and decided to pretend to be asleep to see what she would do. Then he felt something being draped on him. A blanket. After a few more seconds, the side of the blanket was lifted, and he could feel her getting onto the sofa with him. The sofa was wide, and there was more than enough room for her slim form.

He was lying on his back, with his hands under his head, and she put her head on his arm, resting in on his shoulder. Then she draped her small arm over his chest. His heart skipped a beat. He wanted to turn a bit and pull her closer, but he was afraid to do so. _She thinks I'm asleep. _ That did it. Still pretending to be asleep, which made him internally cringe over being so cowardly pathetic, he turned his body a bit, putting his left arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. He turned his head and put his chin on her head. He could hear her sigh happily.

_I think I meant it when I said I would never leave her. I will be here as long as she wants me to. Which makes me pathetic. She makes me pathetic, and I like it. God, she is comfortable. _With that thought, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he had no idea what time it was, or how long he had been lying there, but he felt more rested. He could feel hair tickling his face, and a warm body next to him. _Hermione. _She was lying even closer to him now than when he fell asleep. Her breathing was soft and steady, and she was obviously sleeping still.

Her head was almost on his chest now. While asleep he had obviously pulled her even closer, and she was on her side, nearly draped on him. His left arm was still around her waist, and his right arm was around her as well, with his hand resting on her shoulder. His nose was almost in her hair, and he took a deep breath, smelling her hair. _Gods, I'm creepy. I am a creepy, creepy man. _

Deciding to put an end to the creepiness he moved a bit. "Hermione?" She stirred a bit but didn't wake, she just moved closer to him, sighing. "Hermione, wake up." She stirred again, and actually woke up.

She snapped her head up and stared at him. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm probably way over your comfort zone!" She moved back a bit and rolled her eyes. "I'm such a creep" He chuckled before giving her a smirk. "Yes, Miss Granger, extremely creepy. My comfort zone is surprisingly intact though. Now get off, we have work to do." She looked like she was going to be angry for a second, but when she saw the humor in his eyes; she just rolled her eyes and got up. "We have work to do?" He gave her a look. "Yes, quite a lot if I'm not mistaken. Come, sit, and I'll explain."

**_Hermione's POV  
_**She sat down at the big table where she had been showing him her magic the first time, and looked at him. He was moving around the room, getting parchments, books and quills. She found him beautiful. He moved with such grace, and she loved his always stern expression. Now that she had seen more sides of him, heard him laugh and felt his compassion, she was somewhat awestruck.

He came over to her, dumping everything on the table, and sat down. First he gave her a book, and she could see it was about binding spells, and she just nodded at him before putting it down.

She looked expectantly at him. He propped his elbows on the table, folded his hands and began.

"Now; in regard to recent events, I think it would be best for you to move out of the dormitories. You shouldn't spend much time alone until we figure out what the hell is going on. It's likely that you are a target if… If she is back.. Or whatever this is. Bellatrix was extremely unhappy when you managed to escape her claws that day, and she didn't forget it afterwards." Hermione shivered at his words. He spoke again, and she thought he looked a bit apprehensive. "The question is _where_ you should move." He was actually fidgeting a bit by this point. "Would you like to stay here?"

Her eyebrows shot up, she did not expect this development. He looked down at the table, and back up on her.

There are several unused rooms in the dungeons, and among them, apprentice quarters. In other words it means that you are able to move in here permanently if you should wish it. In your own quarters." She was astounded by this new development, and felt hope seep into her now pounding heart.

"Really?" He nodded. "Further down in the dungeon tunnel, there are two doors. One leads to an empty room, and one leads to two bigger rooms that used to be the apprentice quarters. The apprentice, if skilled enough, used to have his or hers own laboratory, and sometimes storage room." He raised an eyebrow. "No one has so far had any need for it though. Not in my time at least." He lowered his eyebrow and continued.

"Since the art of potion making demands precise timing and attention, the apprentice should be here as much as possible. Some potions need stirring several times a night, and it's not very practical to walk down here from whatever dorm the person is staying in. Ergo the apprentice chambers. You are obviously skilled enough, and will be offered your own chambers. And it would be an excellent solution for keeping you safe. The empty room I mentioned was as I understand it, once sleeping chambers. You can make it your bedroom. It is right next to mine." He stirred a bit and looked uncomfortable when saying this.

"Are you serious? I get my own chambers?!" He nodded. She squealed and jumped up from the chair. "Oh my God! That's unbelievable! Thank you!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He froze, but she saw a small smile when she let him go. She was too happy to just sit down again, which resulted in her spinning around the table in a victory dance. Realizing what she was doing, she froze, and turned sheepishly to Severus.

He was sitting there, looking at her with his hand pressed over his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh. When he saw her looking at her, he couldn't stop it any longer. He burst out laughing. "Very good, Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor." She let out a surprised laugh. _How did I not know how funny he was? _Still laughing, she sat down.

He continued. "Very well, Miss Granger. You will have your own chambers down here." His expression grew darker. "We also have quite a few other things to figure out, but that can wait, don't you agree? For now, let's get you settled." She nodded. "Do you wish me to summon a house elf to gather some of your things? We need to go see Minerva, and though I would positively _love _to see the expression on her face when seeing you in a small version of my robes, it is not advisable." He was smiling at her, and she giggled. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I would appreciate it, thank you."

Hermione was _beaming _on the inside. She was going to live here! With Severus! _I can't believe it; it's almost too good to be true! And I can't believe he is letting me! _

The house elf arrived after a while with her wooden chest, and she found clothes to wear. After changing clothes, they went to see the headmistress. Minerva was upset.

"Merlin's beard Hermione! There you are! I haven't seen you in ages, what happened? Where have you been?" Hermione fidgeted under the Headmistress' stare.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, but I had an accident yesterday, and Professor Snape found me. He was kind enough to let me stay there. I'm sorry, I should have sent word, but I was too stressed to think about it. Something extremely disturbing happened, and I had an anxiety attack." Minerva looked at Severus with a deadly stare.

"And why did you not bring her to the hospital wing, Professor?" Severus, now with his I-do-not-find-anyone-worthy-to-talk-to-me-so-please-don't expression, looked down at the Headmistress with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She did not wish to, Headmistress. And she was in no state to be alone. She was also on the brink of severe hypothermia, and I had to act fast. After recovering she showed me what had happened, and I found it most unadvisable to let her be alone."

Minerva gazed at them both before looking at Hermione with a worried expression. "Will you tell me what happened?" Severus answered.

"Yes. You will need to know, and maybe some others as well. But instead of telling you, I think you need to see it for yourself." He looked at Hermione. "Will you give her your memory to look at?" Hermione nodded, and he looked back to Minerva. "We will need the pensive."

After bottling Hermione's memory, Minerva bowed her head into the pensive, and after a bit she stood up again, obviously shaken. Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke.

"It's.. It's not possible.."

Severus nodded. "Yes, that was what we thought as well. But it was no hallucination, and if Bellatrix Lestrange somehow is alive, Miss Granger should not be left alone for the time being. We will need to sign the apprenticeship contract, and she will move down to the dungeons." Minerva looked shocked and her jaw almost dropped before realization dawned on her. "The apprentice quarters." Severus nodded.

Minerva, still shaken looked at Hermione. "Are okay with this Hermione? And also, are _you _okay?" Hermione nodded. "Yes Headmistress, I'm fine with it. I'm actually _glad. _I wouldn't feel safe anywhere else. The wards are excellent down there, and I can't think of anyone better to keep me safe than Professor Snape." She felt Severus shift a bit next to her. She ignored it, and continued.

"And I don't have many friends here this year either. I don't feel as home as I used to in Gryffindor tower anymore. So many things have changed. Actually having somewhere private would be great. I've spent too much time in the Room of Requirement as it is this year. And if I am okay? No. Not really. But I will feel safe in the dungeons, and that will help immensely." She smiled at Minerva. The Headmistress watched her for a few seconds, before smiling back. "You have thought this through it seems. Very well. Let's do the paperwork."

After signing the papers, Minerva looked at them both. "Severus, I would appreciate it if you would watch over Miss Granger. In a worst case scenario, she is a target at the moment. The rest of us will search the Forbidden Forest of course. I will let you know what we find. If we find anything." Severus nodded. "Very well, Headmistress."

They exited the Headmistress' office, and Hermione giggled as they walked. "Did you see her face when you said I would move to the dungeons? I should have worn your robes!" She could see Severus stifling a laugh, but gave her a small smile. "That would have been a sight to see, indeed." Hermione cleared her throat. She realized she needed some things, and that meant Severus had to stand outside and wait for her. "Um, I have some things at the dorm, can we stop so I can get it?" Severus rolled his eyes. "Only you, Miss Granger. Only you can make me do these things. Yes, we may stop by Gryffindor Tower. I will wait outside." She giggled.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus had waited like he said he would, feeling like a fool. But Hermione had finally come back, levitating stacks of books and several other things. They had left, and were now finally back in the dungeons.

"We should eat. I will call a house elf to bring us food, but maybe you want to see the quarters first?" _Maybe she hates it. Gods, what if she hates it? And __**why **__do __**I **__care? _She actually clapped her hands. "Yes please!" "Oh don't be so overly excited Miss Granger. What if you hate it? I have no idea how it looks, it hasn't been in use since before you were born." She looked at him. "I will not hate it. If I _dislike _it, I will fix it!" He shrugged. "Very well then. Come with me."

They stepped into the dungeon tunnel, and he walked past the doors to the bathroom and his bedroom. Glancing at her, he said; "Have you noticed the door next to the bathroom?" She nodded. "It leads to a small corridor to another bathroom. It's yours." Her eyes widened. "Really? I have my own bathroom?" He nodded, and she beamed at him.

They walked further down the hall until they reached a door at their left. "This is the bedroom. At the moment it's completely empty, and I suspect, extremely dusty. Don't get your hopes up." He cast Lumos before opening the door, and they stepped in.

It was indeed extremely dusty. The room was quite big, and empty except for an also empty, dusty bookshelf. It was very much a dungeon room. Stone walls and ceiling. Everything was dark grey. _It looks like a cell, _he thought. _At least it has high ceiling._ He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Hermione, bracing for her reaction. He was thoroughly surprised to see her face. She was _beaming_.

She actually skipped into the room, kicking up dust as she went. She sneezed. She turned to him and giggled. "Ok, it needs some cleaning, but I positively love it!" She made snowball-motions, and conjured her light orbs. Flicking her finger, the room was now filled with tiny glowing stars. He looked at her standing there. She had dust in her lion mane-hair, and the air around her was filled with stars, some of them landed in her hair. She sneezed again.

_She's adorable, _he thought. _Bloody hell Severus Snape. Stop acting like a 14 year old. She is __**not **__adorable. Nothing is adorable. She is positively beautiful though. _He shushed himself in his head.

"Let me show you the rest." Smirking at her, he addressed the light orbs. "Follow me, please." The light orbs zipped after him, and he left the room, crossing the tunnel towards the door there. He could hear her giggle as she followed him. He opened the door to the apprentice quarters. The quarters were just as dusty as the previous room. The first room was the largest, and led in to a quite big room that supposedly was the laboratory, with shelves and work counters. From there you could get into a small room, obviously a storage room.

"This is great! I love it! It's going to require some work, but it will be great! I can't believe I'm going to stay here! Thank you, Severus." She flinched, and looked at him with an uncertain look. "Are you okay with me calling you that? I haven't really asked." He nodded at her. "It's fine Hermione. I'm not really your Professor anymore, and even though I would love for you to call me _Master, _I hear it's out of date. We're going to be working together quite a lot, and it's better if we have a casual tone towards each other. But I do expect you to keep your tone professional when the situation demands it. I believe you can manage that." She nodded.

"Now, let's eat, shall we?" She gave him a wicked smile. "Yes, _Master." _Then she recalled her light orbs, bowed, and walked past him before skipping out of the room. He stood there, stunned, before he came to his senses again and walked after her.


	14. The Almost-Date

___Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe! _

___Thank you for all reviews, follows and favs! I love you all! :D _

___I have a cover photo! Made by my darling boyfriend! Isn't it great? :D_

___Alright, after all the angst, it's time for some fluff :)_

___~o~_

**_Hermione's POV  
_**The next day Hermione was getting ready to go to London. She had spent all day yesterday cleaning the bedroom, and it was now only lacking furniture. Minerva had given permission, if Severus came with her, and Severus had rolled his eyes and agreed. He had agreed right away without objecting the slightest though, so she suspected he was secretly pleased.

She had spent the night on the sofa. When it was time for bed, Severus had looked at her frightened face, sighed, and picked up a book before sitting down to read next to where she was lying. She had almost giggled when she saw what book he was reading; Pride and Prejudice.

With Severus' calming presence, she had fallen asleep in minutes. And she had no nightmares.

When she woke up this morning he had still been sitting there, but she saw he was wearing different clothes and his hair was slightly wet, so he had showered. When she had asked him later, he said that; yes, he had been sleeping. Yes, in his bed. He just woke up before she did.

What amazed her most though was the way she had woken up; she was lying in the corner sofa with her head in the corner part, and Severus was sitting next to her head. He had his arm on the back of the sofa, and his hand was touching her hair, playing with it. She hadn't dared move at first, enjoying the feel of it too much. After a bit she had moved, while pretending to still be asleep and he had, as expected, jerked away from her.

Finishing getting ready, she headed out of the bathroom. Her own bathroom none the less. After she was done with the bedroom yesterday, she had taken a turn on the bathroom as well, and was quite pleased with the result.

She put on her good robes today. They were winter robes, with fake, white fur on the inside. She didn't like using real fur. The fabric was grey, with purple embroidery. It even had a big hood. She loved it. They had been expensive, but totally worth it. She looked really good in them; they clung to her body in all the right places. She was going to London after all, and didn't feel like walking around in school robes. She had even put on a tiny bit of makeup and put up her hair in a messy, but suitable bun. She had used hairpins with silver snowflakes on them, so she now had a snowflake-covered bun of hair on her head. She had let one curl hang down along her face. She felt, and looked really _nice_.

Walking into the sitting room, she saw Severus standing there with his back to her. _Bloody Hell, he looks good. Even from behind he looks good. _He had on a winter coat she hadn't seen before, dark grey, with a high collar. It reached down right over his knees. It looked a bit like the one he used to wear under his black robes, but this one was much nicer, obviously tailor-made. His hair was smooth and shiny, and he stood with his back straight and arms crossed over his chest. She could feel her heart _twinge _from the sight of him.

He heard her approach and turned around. When he saw her his eyes widened. _I hope that's a good sign, _she thought. "Miss Granger.. You look.. Different.." She smiled at him. "I hope you mean that in a good way?" He looked uncomfortable. "Definitely. Now let's go." He almost seemed annoyed, and she smirked. She counted his reaction as a very good Severus-Snape-compliment.

She started to walk towards the usual exit, but he stopped her. "No, we actually have an exit down here. The only people able to use it are me, and the Headmaster. And that probably mean you can use it too." He smiled a bit before walking towards the door to the dungeon tunnel. At the end of the tunnel she could see a door. Severus opened it, and they were outside, with the edge of Hogwarts Grounds close by. _Practical, _she thought. _This must be the entrance he used as a Death Eater. _She pictured him walking to the edge of the grounds to answer Voldemort's summons. _He didn't even know where he was going or what he was going to face when he arrived. Or if he would survive. It had to have been horrible. _She shivered at the thought.

"Where would you like to do, Hermione?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "I have no idea to be honest. I've never gone furniture-shopping before." He raised one eyebrow and gave her a dry look. "That will not be a problem, Miss Granger. Believe it or not, I am quite familiar with the stores of London. Side-along Apparition?" She nodded with a smile, and he stepped closer to her.

Even though he only had to hold her hand, he embraced her, much to her surprise. Then she felt the familiar dizzying feeling of apparition, and they arrived in London. She was dizzy, and grabbed on to him, even though he still had his arms around her. She decided to use her chance, and leaned into him. He tightened his embrace, and she could feel something touch her hair before he released her. "This way, Miss Granger." He walked off, and she stood there, feeling a bit perplexed. _Did he just kiss my head? _She snapped out of it, and jogged after him.

They spent all day furniture-shopping. He showed her store after store, and in the end she had bought a big four poster bed, a small table and two small, but comfortable chairs, a big bookshelf, a night stand, several lamps, and tablecloths. She had then went and got blankets, pillows, and linens for the bed. She was pleased. _For once I'm truly happy about my filled vault at Gringotts._

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus followed Hermione around all day. He had expected to hate this, but was surprised to find that he enjoyed it. She was so enthusiastic, and looked so happy that he could not find it in him to be negative. He took her to all the stores he could think of, and in the end she had found several beautiful pieces of furniture and had asked to have them delivered to Hogwarts.

He felt his stomach rumble. _Merlin's beard, I forget everything when I'm with this woman. _He walked towards Hermione, whom was standing in front of a bookstore, gazing longingly into the store. "We can go there afterwards if you want, but you should eat. I'm hungry, and that means you probably are hungry as well. I know of a nice restaurant down the street, they have excellent food. Do you want to go?" He felt a bit nervous. _I feel like I'm asking her on a date and am afraid that she will say no. Christ, I really need to get a grip. _He looked at her and realized she was watching him. "Severus? Is something wrong?" _Get your shit together, Severus Snape. She manages to read you like an open book. It's ridiculous. _He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong, Hermione. Do you wish to go eat?" She nodded, and followed him down the street.

They entered the restaurant; it was a cozy Italian place, with soft music and a calm atmosphere. They were escorted to a secluded table by the windows, and sat down. There were almost no other people in the restaurant, so Severus felt relaxed as he studied the menu. He looked up, and met Hermione's eyes. "What should I order? I rarely go to restaurants, maybe you have a recommendation?" She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. _Really? She's just smiling and you get all worked up about it, stop it. _

Realizing she was waiting for a reply, he leaned over the table and looked at her menu. "What do you like? Do you prefer fish or meat? Or pasta perhaps?" She thought about it for a second. "I like pasta. I like meat too though. Am I being helpful? I also like fish, but I don't do fish on the first date." She giggled, and _winked _at him. He was utterly speechless and just _stared _at her. She started to fidget as she looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Uhm, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just an expert on very inappropriate jokes. Never mind, I'm stupid, and not at all funny. Really **UN**funny even. Sorry." He was still staring at her, frozen in place, leaned over the table with his hand still on her menu. _If only you meant it like that, _he thought. _Stop staring at her; she is going to fall off her chair from fidgeting. _

Finding his voice again, he raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a wicked smile. "Slightly inappropriate yes." He immediately regretted calling in inappropriate. "I don't fully agree with the unfunny part though." He did actually find it quite funny when he got over the shock of it. "I would choose one of these." He pointed at three different pasta dishes. "And they make excellent pizza here." He leaned back, smile still on his face.

Then a sudden realization hit him, and he was glad she still gazed nervously down in her menu, because his jaw dropped a bit before he could stop himself. Snapping his mouth shut and setting his face straight, he thought; _she flirted with me. That was indeed a joke, but it was a flirty joke. She just __**flirted **__with me. What is happening to the world? _

The waitress came over and took their orders for food before asking. "And what would you like to drink?" Hermione's answer came instantly. "Wine! White wine!" Severus raised an eyebrow at her, before looking back at the waitress. "White wine it is." He opened his menu and found one of his favourite white wines. It was expensive but very much worth it. "This one. And please bring a mug of water." The waitress left and he propped his elbows on the table, leaning his chin on his folded hands.

"Wine, Miss Granger?" She blushed. _Gods, she is lovely when she blushes_. He inwardly scolded himself at the thought. Hermione answered. "I was old enough ages ago, it's Christmas and I am off school property. I am allowed aren't I?" He nodded. "Indeed you are. I am still surprised, though. I didn't picture you a wine drinker. Or a drinker in general." She blushed even more. _Don't even think about it. You hate blushing, remember?_ He tried to not roll his eyes at himself before Hermione answered. "I am not, usually. But today I am." She cocked her head as she studied him. "Do you mind if I am?" Lifting his head from his hands, he shook his head at her. "Not at all. I happen to enjoy wine. And we are off school properties, and I find no reason why we shouldn't indulge."

The waiter arrived with the wine, and it was indeed delicious. Severus watched Hermione as she was about to take her first sip, curious to see if she would like it or not. He was _not_ prepared for her reaction though. When the wine hit her tongue, her eyes closed and she leaned her head back and went _mmmmmh._ The sound was very close to a moan of pleasure that made him think of something else entirely. He could feel his entire body respond to the sensual sight of Hermione Granger drinking her wine, and he silently gave thanks for the way his clothes were tailored, firm seams and no stretchy fabric that could give away his current condition.

The food arrived, and they ate and chatted. Hermione would from time to time repeat the mmmmmh part, and he would completely lose the ability to think every time. The fact that they were halfway into a second bottle of wine did nothing to improve the situation. The wine had planted a permanent but flattering red blush on her cheeks, and he found her astonishingly beautiful.

They had ordered dessert, and were now waiting for it to arrive. Severus was listening to Hermione talk, watching her vigorous hand motions while explaining, and her eyes positively _shining _with enthusiasm. She stopped talking for a moment and looked at him."Aren't you going to say something?" He cocked his head at her. "What do you want me to say?" She wrinkled her nose in a positively adoring way while thinking and he couldn't help himself from smiling. "I don't know, Severus. Say anything."

He didn't think. "You are beautiful." He froze on spot when he heard himself say the words. Hermione's jaw dropped. _Now you've done it. Merlin's beard, why can't you keep your mouth shut. _

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean that. Or I meant it, but I'm not supposed to mean it. Kindly forget that I ever opened my mouth."He glanced at her. She was still staring at him with her mouth open. He was panicking, trying to think of something to say. Giving her a Stern look, he continued. "Hermione. It's not such a miraculous thing for you to hear, now is it? I stated a fact. Now forget I did, or I will obliviate it from your mind." She snapped her mouth shut at that.

Then the dessert arrived, and he was relieved. Hermione picked up her dessert fork, and took a bite of her dessert. While he had ordered vanilla ice cream with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, she had ordered chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce, topped with pieces of chocolate cake. All things chocolate in other words.

She tried one of the pieces of chocolate cake, and as predicted, went mmmmh. She proceeded to lick her lips, and the sight made him feel like he was going to lose his mind.

She opened her eyes and picked up another piece of the cake. "Oh Gods, Severus_, _you need to try this! Here!" She held out the fork at him. He rolled his eyes at her before he leaned in and plucked the piece of chocolate off her spoon with his lips. It was truly delicious. Severus enjoyed chocolate, and this was beyond excellent.

"I have to agree with you. Or as you would put it; mmmmmmmmmh." He mimicked her, exaggerating slightly. Hermione cringed. "Oh Gods, I do that?" He gave her a smirk. "Oh yes. Frequently. And I'm quite sure it is considered a crime in several countries." She looked puzzled. "If you get any more intense with your food, you and your chocolate cake should probably get a room somewhere." She blushed furiously. "And you let me sit here, virtually moaning at my food all evening?" He nodded at her. "I would say literally, not virtually. But yes. And what was I supposed to say? Miss Granger, please stop making love to your dessert?" She cringed at his words. He gave her a wicked smile. "It's been an interesting evening, Miss Granger. More wine?"

She pouted her lips at him, which he reluctantly found to be lovely, and nodded at his offer of wine, before stealing a strawberry off his plate. He raised an eyebrow as she closed her eyes when she bit into the berry. Her eyes instantly snapped open when she realized what she was doing, and she narrowed her eyes and gave him a don't-you-dare-say-anything stare. He looked back with an expression of utter innocence before giving her a smug grin. The image of Hermione Granger with the red strawberry between her soft, pink lips would not be leaving his mind any time soon, though.

After dinner, they left the restaurant, and went to the bookstore Hermione had seen earlier. Hermione found several books she wanted, and had them sent to Hogwarts like she had done with her other purchases.

Hermione was obviously _quite _tipsy, and Severus found her highly entertaining. She looked at him with a blissful, happy look. "You done? I'm done. I bought books! I love books! I even found one on old magic, and I saw something about White Magic in there. Not as much as I would like, but still!" He smiled at her, unable to really help himself when seeing her beaming face. "That's great news really. We should look at that later. And yes, you bought books, so did I, and now it's time to leave."

Just as he reached the pavement outside the book store, he was stopped by two small hands grabbing his coat. "You are leaving?" He could hear the panic in her voice. He looked into her eyes and realized how little it took to make her go into a state of distress. "Hermione, _of course _I'm not leaving. You can put the thought out of your mind, _trust me._ At least trust the binding charm." He put his arm around her shoulder. "And no, I am not leaving. What I meant was that _we _are leaving. I told you a few days ago that I will never leave you, and surprisingly, I meant it. As long as you want me here, I will be here. Do you understand?" She nodded, and leaned into him while walking. _What am I going to do about you, Hermione Granger? _

Deciding to cheer her up was a good plan as any; he took a more firm hold on her shoulder and changed directions. "Severus? Where are we going?" He looked at her and saw her sad face, and it made him even more determined. "We are going to cheer you up, Little Lion. We cannot have you returning to Hogwarts in this state. That would be unacceptable." She giggled. _"Little Lion?"_ He cringed, realizing he had called her that out loud. He sighed. "It's quite fitting, don't you think? You have the courage and the hair of a lion" He smirked at her. "But you would be a quite tiny lion I'm afraid. So, Little Lion made sense. Now, shush, and follow me, _Miss Granger_." He let go of her shoulder, and presented his arm to her. She locked her arm in his, and gave him a smile. "Where are you taking me, _Professor Snape_?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "The Cheerful Tome." She looked utterly confused and he continued. "It's a book bar, Hermione. Now come along."

The stepped into The Cheerful Tome, and he was happy about the decision to come here when he saw Hermione's eyes shine with excitement. She beamed at him "This is amazing!" The bar was the size of a small library, with bookshelves filling every wall. Further in they saw a bar, with a man standing behind it, cleaning the counter. Severus looked at Hermione. "Would you like something to drink?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's against my better judgment, but I think the night requires it." She giggled. "Yes I would definitely like a drink. Do they have apple martinis you think?" He nodded. "I am pretty certain they have. Do sit down somewhere while I get drinks."

Severus watched Hermione sit down at a booth in a corner, which meant she had bookshelves both behind her and to the left. She scanned the book titles just as Severus sat down, carrying an apple martini for her and a fire whisky for himself.

Severus placed their drinks on the table, and raised his eyebrows when Hermione gave him a stern look. "What did I do to deserve such a look?" Hermione sighed. "You gave me Christmas presents." He was about to object, but Hermione raised a hand to stop him. "No, I mean it. Really, Severus? Diamonds? I can't _believe _you!" He smirked at her as she continued. "It is the most astonishingly beautiful thing I have ever received, or owned at all, but _really. _**Diamonds? **I can't believe you! I can't accept it!" He was pleased to hear she liked it, and amused at her reaction. He grinned at her. "Of course you can accept it. Did it work?" She rolled her eyes at him "Of course it bloody well worked, it's _diamonds." _He chuckled at her. "You will keep it. And we will figure out exactly _why _it reacts to you." Hermione looked like she was about to protest, and he stopped her. "No, Hermione. I have more money than I can spend in several life times. You will keep it." His expression softened, and he felt warm on the inside when he continued. "I have forgotten to thank you for what you gave me. With everything that has happened since, it has escaped me. So thank you. It meant a lot." She sighed. "I give you a blanket, an old book and some figurines, and you give me _diamonds. _Quite embarrassing to tell you the truth. But it was no trouble. But alright, I will keep it." She reached over and took his hand, and he almost flinched. She smiled at him and held his hand, stroking it with her thumb. "Thank you, Severus. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever owned." She smiled at him before letting go.

They finally left the Book Bar several hours later, with Hermione giggling, as tipsy as ever. They had talked about books, life, pretty much everything. The subject of her magic had come up quite a lot, and he was actually excited at the thought of continuing their research on about the day, Severus was amazed. He had never been able to talk to someone as easily as he did with her.

He looked at Hermione, and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. "I don't think I should have had so much to drink. It's been a lovely day, though. Thank you, Severus." He smiled back at her. "Indeed it has. And much needed, considering the recent unpleasant events. Though, I think you may be right about the drinks." He grinned at her. He felt quite tipsy himself, and didn't really want the night to end, but knew they had to return to Hogwarts soon. _Thank Merlin for the dungeon entrance; it would have been a sight to see us walk through the front gates at this point._

Hermione wanted to get some fresh air before they returned to Hogwarts and they took a walk, which ended up in a park. It was late night and the park was deserted. It started snowing, and Hermione was excited. "I love it when it's snowing! It's so beautiful!" Severus looked at her. "Indeed it is." _Not as beautiful as you though. _His mind had constantly circled around the same type of thoughts all night, and he was going slightly insane from it. _Get. ._

Hermione started removing the hair pins from her hair. "Gods, these pins are a pain after a long day. They need to go." She struggled with one of the ones she had fastened close her neck, not being able to get it out. Severus couldn't help himself. He walked over to her, stood in front of her while reaching his arms around her head to take the pin out. He looked down on her, and she had an unreadable expression on her face. He managed to remove the pin, and then decided he could just as well continue at this point. He started to remove another one, and when he looked down at her again, he could see that she had closed her eyes. And she glowed faintly. _Merlin's beard, she is truly otherworldly._After removing all the pins, he gave them to her before hesitating for a second. He wanted so much to touch her hair. So he did. He untangled her hair, letting it flow down her shoulders and stroking his fingers through her curls. She sighed happily. He snapped out of it from that, and took a step back. "We should return to Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Are you feeling up to it?" She instantly stopped glowing, and gave him a sad nod. He took her hand, and apparated them away.

They arrived outside Hogwarts grounds at the same spot from where they had left, and Hermione, tipsy as she was, lost her balance. Severus was still holding on to her hand, so before she could fall, he pulled her to him and put his arms around her. He held her for a moment, to make sure she regained her balance, and looked down at her. She was staring at him again, with a look in her eyes that made him weak in the knees. Her lips were slightly parted, and she glowed faintly. He wanted more than anything at that moment to kiss her. _Do not do it, Severus Snape. You have both been drinking, and you will never forgive yourself if you take advantage of her. She will hate you for it. _He sighed, knowing it was the truth. He settled with pulling Hermione to him, and she instantly complied, leaning her head on his chest. They stood like that for a moment before he sighed again, and Hermione raised her head to look at him. He gave her a small smile. "Are you ready to go inside?" She nodded reluctantly. He wasn't able to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her forehead. At his surprise, her glowing increased quite a lot. He stepped back, and still holding her hand, they headed for the castle.

Lying in bed that evening, Severus couldn't sleep. His mind kept spinning, picturing Hermione's face when they were standing outside Hogwarts. _Maybe I should have kissed her? No, it would be too complicated. And of course she wouldn't have wanted me to. _He shook his head, and turned around to try to fall asleep.

___~o~_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE _

_I originally had a totally different ending for this chapter, but I changed it. __I was **appalled** at Severus everytime I read it. _ It was excessive, and unforgiveable. And had way too many consequenses. But I would like to share it with you anyway, so what do you think? Did i make the right decision? 

___The part in bold is from the chapter I posted, so you know where it changed_. Anyway, this is how the chapter originally ended:

**She was staring at him again, with a look in her eyes that made him weak in the knees. Her lips were slightly parted, and she glowed faintly**. _Gods forgive me, _he thought. And then he slowly bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**The kiss only lasted for a few seconds. It was soft and careful, and Hermione felt her head spin. She wanted more than anything for him to continue kissing her, she wanted to put her arms around his neck and pull him towards her, and kiss him until they were both out of breath. At the same time she knew this was a bad idea. He was still holding her, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He had a pained look in his eyes. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Love." Then he put his wand against her forehead. "_Obliviate."_


	15. Living Arrangements

___I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

___Thank you all for reviews, follows and favs! Every single one makes my day better :) So thank you :D_

_Seems like people agree with my decision about the ending of last chapter. I'm pleased :)  
_

_I had a moment where I realized I had totally forgotten about Crookshank! I won't go back and edit him in, but he will appear from now on :)  
__If you hate Star Trek & Star Wars, ignore a couple of the paragraphs, and try to forgive me._ Did you know you can translate Klingon with Google Translate? This amuses me. xD  


_~o~_

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione had crashed on the sofa and fallen asleep more or less instantly when they got home. She woke up the next day feeling hung over, before Severus came to her rescue, and gave her a potion that cleared her headache and made her feel like herself again. He seemed a bit different, but she figured he was a bit hung over himself.

Then again, the day before _had_ been different. Between calling her beautiful, and removing her hair pins with gentle motions, it was no wonder he acted a bit out of character. She blamed it on the wine and martinis, though.

After taking the potion, she ate a quick meal before heading down the tunnel to her new bedroom. She opened the door and stepped in. Placing her hands on her hips, she took in the state of her new bedroom. It was quite chaotic at the moment, furniture more or less at random, and piles of stuff everywhere. At least the bed was where she wanted it. When purchasing it, she had given detailed instructions on where it was to be delivered, what room, and exact placing in said room. She was relieved that she didn't have to try to move the bed. It was standing in the corner, just as she had pictured it.

The bed was a big, four poster bed, with a roof and curtains. She was so used to the dormitory beds with the curtains that she wanted to keep it that way. With curtains and silencing spells, you could achieve pretty much total privacy in there. She had this whole room to herself now though, but suspected that she would use the curtains from time to time anyway. She liked the solitude of it.

She took in the beauty of the bed, quite surprised that she had ended up buying _this _bed. It wasn't even _remotely _close to what she had planned buying. But the instant she saw it she knew she was going to buy it.

The bed itself was a Victorian inspired king size bed, with beautiful carvings and exquisite details. What she found most curious though, was the colors. She had expected to go for something more Gryffindor-ish, but this was nothing like it. The bed itself was black. Pitch black even. The drapes and curtains were heavy, violet silk with black Victorian-inspired embroidery. She had also bought several matching silk bed clothes and linens. She had four big, fluffy pillows, and her bed cover was over two meter in length, and a little under two meter wide. And the mattress was _amazing. _She had actually bought the most expensive one, letting herself go all out for once. _Even if I'd bought five more beds, my vault in Gringotts wouldn't suffer from it, _she thought. She was pleased.

Hermione turned away from the bed, and got to work. Gathering all the random piles of books, clothes, pictures, and new items for the room, she put everything next to the bed. The next step was moving furniture to where it was supposed to be. She pulled out her wand, before changing her mind. She wanted to test if she could manage some of it without a wand.

After a few faulty waves with her hand, she got the hang of it. Half an hour later she was able to move a bookshelf with her hand. _Oh my God! I'm a Jedi Knight! _Hermione _loved _Star Wars. She giggled. "Use the force, Hermione." She felt positively cheerful, chatting with Crookshank while moving bookshelves and chairs around to where she wanted them. "Yoda could pull a whole X-wing out of the water." She sighed dramatically. "But then again, I'm just a padawan without a Master. No X-wing levitating for me." Crookshank looked at her like she was losing her mind, and she giggled at him.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus had spent time reading. He had finished Pride and Prejudice, spending most of the book displeased with Hermione comparing him with this Mr. Darcy. But then came the discovery of Mr. Darcy's true persona; they had thought him cold and unkind, but then realized he was anything _but _cold and unkind. He had of course been helping and saving everyone from behind the scenes. Severus could see why she compared them. He knew all about being the villain until people discovered the truth. This Mr. Darcy turned out to be somewhat of a saint, though. And former Death Eaters did not fill the saint-requirements. Still, it was a compliment, and he really appreciated it. Mr. Darcy even got the girl in the end. _Got the girl, indeed. I wonder what Hermione is doing? _

Severus walked down the dungeon tunnel towards Hermione's room. He saw her door was slightly open, and he could hear her voice. _Who is she talking to? Crookshank, most likely. _Curious, he walked silently towards the door. Realizing he was able to hear what she was saying, he stopped for a moment. He heard her shuffling with something before she spoke again. "Hah! If I just had a lightsaber I would totally be a Jedi Knight now! Padawan my arse!" She proceeded to hum a melody, and he felt himself fill with mirth. _She is humming the Imperial March. **The Imperial March! **_

He was close to bursting out in laughter, and he hurried towards the door so she wouldn't find out he had been creepily listening outside her door. When he poked his head inside, he almost gasped. He saw Hermione with her arm stretched towards a heavy bookshelf, palm away from her, like she was pushing an invisible surface. She raised her arm, and the bookshelf lifted in the air. She moved her arm to the right, and the shelf followed suit. She then put it down again, and putting her hands on her hips. Cocking her head, he heard her say; "Do, or do not. There is no try."

He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and she spun around on the spot, glaring at him. He swallowed a chuckle, and gave her a genuine smile. "You really are something. What's next? You speak fluent Klingon perhaps?" Her angry expression turned to a surprised one before she gave him a humorous smile. As her smile broadened, she lifted her hand parallel with her head, palm flat towards him. She made a Y with her hand, index finger and middle finger at one side, and pinkie and ring finger to the other side. Her smile turned extremely smug as she said. _"Chep__ 'ej qaStaHvIS yIn."_

He stared at her in shock for a moment, before he shook his head and grinned. "You have _got _to be kidding me!" The smile she gave him now was warm. "Yes, a little bit. That is as far as my Klingon goes. Live Long and Prosper seemed like the right thing to learn."

She lit up, and gave a twirl around with her arms outstretched. "So, what do you think? I'm pretty pleased with the result so far! Still have some more work to do though. But so far, so good."

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione watched Severus looking around the room with an odd expression. He gazed suspiciously at her. "Have you been in my bedroom?" She gave him a frown. "Why would you think that? No I have never been in your bedroom." He looked lost in thought for a moment before giving her a _come hither_ motion with his hand and left the room. She went after him and reached him as he was opening the door that led to his bedroom. Door open, he just stepped back and stretched his arm out in a gesture for her to go inside.

She went into the room, and pretty much copied his former odd expression when she looked around. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Curious." Severus was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow back at her. "Indeed."

**_Severus' POV  
_**Their rooms were furnished in an almost identical fashion. The coloring was different, but the placing of the different furniture were almost exactly the same. Even the general style was the same. Severus had thought about it when they were in London, that other than the choice of colors, she picked out the same pieces he would. He did however not know what this meant. It was… curious. He didn't know what else to think.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione spent the rest of the day working on her room, only taking breaks to eat. She spoke with Severus a few times, but he seemed busy, sitting at his desk with a lot of books and parchments around him. She could see they were related to potions, so she didn't ask him.

Later in the evening she was getting tired and decided to go to bed. She wanted to talk to Severus first, wondering about how their living arrangements were going to be, how _he _wanted them to be. She went into the sitting room, finding Severus in the sofa, reading a book. He looked up as she entered.

"Severus, can I ask you something?" He raised an eyebrow. "If I said no, would it stop you?" She smiled. "No, I don't think it would." He smirked, but nodded at her. "Then ask." She went over to him and sat down in the sofa. "Well, I want to ask you about the living arrangements. I have my own room now, and I will start working on the other rooms tomorrow. What I want to ask is; when I have finished the rooms, I will obviously spend more time there, but will I be excluded from here? I know you are a private person, and I do not wish to intrude on you." He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "I don't want to intrude on you _too much._ Better? Anyway, I know I have to pass through your office and sitting room to get to my-" He interrupted her. "Actually, you don't. There is a tunnel from the apprentice chambers that ends in the dungeon corridors, it's just hidden. I'll show you." Hermione felt the disappointment rise in her. "Oh," she said with a small voice, not knowing what to say anymore. Severus put the book in his lap, and studied her for a moment. "I have set up new, stronger wards here. On your quarters and rooms, my rooms and my office. They recognize me, and you. You may come and go as you please. Just don't pester me _too _much." Then he nonchalantly picked up the book again and started to read. Or pretended to read Hermione suspected.

Hermione tried to decrypt what Severus just said. Or more like what it _meant. _He had placed new wards that recognized _her. _On _his _rooms. The thought made her warm inside._ What does that mean, exactly? _She reckoned it meant quite a lot. He rarely let anyone into his life. But he had let her in. He had changed quite a lot from the professor she had known over the years. He was much more relaxed; he actually laughed with her, and even _teased _her. _Not being a double agent anymore has probably helped though. No wonder he has acted the way he has for years. Constantly not knowing if you will survive the day must do serious damage on the soul. Not to forget being tortured on a regular basis. _He was a very different man now, and she could understand why. But the way he treated her these days was so _very _different; she was a bit bemused. _He is letting me come and go as I please, in **his **rooms. I must have grown on him. _

The thought made her smile, and she realized she sat there, smiling like an idiot. She had to say something.

"Really? That's great, thank you!" He looked at her over the book. She smiled at him. "I enjoy being here. I enjoy your company. Don't worry; I will do my absolute _best _to not pester you too much." She gave him a playful smile. He looked a bit disturbed when she told him she enjoyed his company, but quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow at her. "I bet you will, Miss Granger."

She wasn't completely satisfied with his answer; yes, it said a lot that she could come and go as she pleased, but at the same time it was a very vague answer. She wanted to know if he would allow her to come here just to spend time with him, if _he _wanted her to come spend time with him. Could she do her homework here? Eat here? She almost wished the apprentice rooms weren't there, except for the bedroom and bathroom. _That would be the definition of **living** together_, she thought. She realized the idea of living with Professor Severus Snape did not put her off at all; in fact it was quite the opposite. The realization surprised her. _What the hell does **that **mean then? _She had no idea. She almost jumped when he spoke.

"I can almost _hear _your brain working. What is it you are overthinking this time? If it involves asking me more questions, just get it over with and ask. _Your _thinking almost makes _me _get a headache."

She had no intention of telling him what she was thinking about. Feeling heat rising on her cheeks, she decided now was a good time to leave. "Um, I was not thinking. Or of course I was thinking, but I didn't plan to ask anything. I'm going to bed, good night!" Jumping up from the sofa, she hurried out of the room and went to bed.

Hermione worked on the apprentice quarters the next two days, with help from Honey, Severus or some house elves from time to time. Everything was now clean, and she had thrown out most of the furniture due to it being broken, or just plain hideous. She wanted to redecorate like she had her bedroom; she was going to live here for at least half a year and she wanted to feel like it was _hers. _And she could certainly afford it. She also felt like leaving something behind. For the next apprentice perhaps, if that ever happened, or maybe Severus could use it for something. Of course she would need to actually acquire the furniture to achieve this, so she went to see Severus.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was just about to go see how Hermione was doing when she entered the room. He rolled his eyes at her determined expression. "What?" She jolted to a stop when he spoke, raising her eyebrows in a confused expression. "I didn't say anything." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Not yet. But I have a _strong _feeling you are about to." He leaned back on the chair, folded his hands over his stomach, cocked his head and looked at her, waiting for her to confirm his suspicions. She looked annoyed at him at first, but gave up after about two seconds and came to sit down at the table with him.

"That's very annoying you know." She gave him a look. "Oh, don't look so smug just because you're right." He couldn't help himself, giving her an even smugger smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you don't wipe that smug smile off your face I will make my light orbs cling to your hair for a week when the new term starts." He chuckled, "very well, Miss Granger. But do remember that if anything like that should ever happen, the retaliation would not be enjoyable for you." He smirked at her, and she laughed. "I will be sure to remember that, Professor Snape." He sat up and propped his elbows on the table before leaning his chin on his folded hands. "Now, pray tell, what was it that you wanted to discuss? I'm guessing from your expression when you entered that you need something from me, and you aren't sure how I will feel about it." She leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Oh my God, can you really read me that easily? I know I'm easy to read, but that was disconcerting." He gave her a half smile. "You are not easy to read _all_ the time, Hermione. But facing your stubborn determination quite often lately has lead me to notice a few things. You do not have _one, _but several levels of _I-require-something-and-you-are-involved-expressions_. It all depends on the severity of the question, and how you think I will feel about it. Now ask and get it over with." She shrugged.

"Very well, I admit defeat. I want to go to London. And you need to come with me. The apprentice quarters needs to be furnished. And I would rather it happened _yesterday_. Will you come with me?" She looked pleadingly at him when he didn't answer right away. She folded her hands in prayer and leaned over the table towards him. "_Please._ I'll do anything. I'll buy you dinner. Or anything you want." She put her forehead down on her folded hands. "I will call you _master _for a week, write you love poems; um, never mind that, I'm an _atrocious_ poet. I will _read _you love poems. Did I mention dinner? And expensive wine. And-" He interrupted her with a chuckle, even though he'd almost fallen off his chair at the mention of reading of love poems.

"Do stop before you accidentally sell me your soul, Miss Granger. I will come with you." She made a small scream and clapped her hands, but instantly stopped when he leaned over and pointed a finger at her. "I will however take you up on the offer of dinner and expensive wine. That is, if we go tomorrow." When she looked confused, he sighed. "You do realize tomorrow is New Year's Eve?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her mouth shaped into an o. "Oh my God! No I did not realize that!" Her expression went from shock to delight. "You want to celebrate New Year's Eve with me?"

Severus had been hoping for her not to make that connection, not really wanting to admit to it. Yes, he wanted to celebrate New Year's Eve with her. _Especially _with her. Very much so. He hadn't really celebrated_ anything_ for more than 10 years, _especially_ not New Year's Eve. To him, a new year only meant the end of another year where they had failed to defeat the Dark Lord. And that meant he faced another year of pain and misery, not knowing if he would survive the day.

This was the first time in probably twenty years he actually looked _forward _to start a new year. He never thought he would survive the war. So he had no idea what to do with himself when the war was over, and he was still alive. He had mostly continued in the same pattern, even though the Dark Lord was dead, and he could do whatever he wanted. But he hadn't been able to break the habit. Not until Hermione threw herself in his arms the day she arrived at Hogwarts. Not that everything changed at that instant. But he had slowly changed since that day. And since the Christmas holidays begun, everything had turned upside-down. _She_ had turned everything upside-down. With her, he did things he never thought he would do again. He laughed, teased, drank fine wine until he was beyond tipsy, sat on the floor to read, and even _hugged. _The thing he found most absurd about it though, was that he positively _loved _it. He had no intention whatsoever on telling her any of this of course.

"Well first of all, Miss Granger, it would only be appropriate, don't you think? Of all the years, _this _year _should _be celebrated." He grinned at her. "And second, I would be a fool to turn down an offer of New Year's Eve in London with dinner and expensive wine." His smile was teasing when he continued with a flirty voice. "**_Even_**if I have to spend it in the company of an **_insufferable know-it-all._**_" _

He could see the annoyance on her face as she sprang up from her chair and went for him. He wondered for a moment if she was actually angry, but saw the mirth in her eyes when she landed on him. He braced for the impact, but she came at him from the side, and he was unable to stop her from knocking him off the chair. _Thank God I have a thing for soft carpets, _he thought when his back hit the floor and he gave an oomph-sound. He was yet again in one of those absurd situations he never would have believed if someone came to him a year ago and told him it would happen. He was on his back on the soft carpet, with Hermione Granger on top of him, clutching the front of his robe in her fists. In theory he should be furious, but he couldn't even conjure a trace of irritation.

"Admit it! You _infuriating _man! Admit it! _You, _Professor-I-hate-everything-and-everyone-Severus Snape, _want _to celebrate New Year's Eve with _me, _Hermione-insufferable-know-it-all-Granger!" She clutched his robe tighter and shook him a bit while giving him a death-stare. Severus said in his most bored, nonchalant voice. "If only looks could kill, Miss Granger. Then again, if that was true, I would be long gone from this world. _And _a mass-murderer." She made a furious sound through her nose, and her voice turned deadly. "Severus Snape. I _swear _I will go all Darth Vader on that lovely backside of yours if you don't start behaving! You _have _seen the movies, yes?" He almost exploded with laughter, but miraculously managed to hold back. He couldn't stop the tone in his voice from being extremely close to flirtatious when he responded though. "Well, Miss Granger, I thought I had, but it seems I've missed the part where Darth Vader does anything at all to anyone's _lovely backside__." _Severus had a clear view of Hermione's reaction since her face was hovering about three inches from his. Her eyes widened drastically and she froze on spot. She was clutching onto his robe like it was a life line, and just _stared _at him. He was curious to see what she would do next, so he just stayed still, returning her piercing stare with a more relaxed gaze filled with humor.

Severus had no idea how long they stayed like that, but it felt like forever. He found it increasingly difficult to keep from laughing. Her face was _priceless. _Then _finally, _Hermione started to thaw from her frozen state, blinking a few times before the death grip she had on his robe started to ease a bit. It seemed like she was going to release him at first, but suddenly she tightened her grip even harder than before. He could see embarrassment overruling the shock, but he also noticed the humor in her eyes. Her cheeks increased in color, and she shut her eyes for a moment before looking at him again. "Severus?" He knew that if he opened his mouth, the dam he had built to keep the laughter in would burst, so he just gave her a nod along with a mhm-sound. "Did I _really _just wrestle you to the floor and admit I think you have a lovely backside?" Now he could really see the humor in her eyes, she looked like she was going to burst with laughter at any second. He repeated his motion and mhm-sound, but a grin was slowly making its way on to his face without him being able to stop it. Hermione was now strawberry-red, and she grinned back at him. "And there is absolutely _no _chance that you would let me obliviate the last five minutes from your mind?" He shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione was the first of them to lose it. The first bubbles of laughter started to emerge as she exclaimed; "Oh my _God!" _And then she put her head down on his chest, burying head and hands in his robes and laughed.

Severus was shaking with silent laughter under Hermione, whom was having a laughing fit on the edge to being hysterical. The situation had progressed in an unexpected direction; he thought she would tell him that she didn't mean it, that it was just an expression, and he would have believed her. He did _not, _however, expect her to tell him she meant it. He couldn't help feeling pleased.

Hermione's laughing fit was starting to slowly fade, and she lifted her head to look at him, teary-eyed from laughing. "Severus? Why are you still letting me pin you to the floor? I would have expected being thrown off and yelled at a long time ago." His laughter had also faded enough for him to be able to speak normally again. "To be honest? Because I find it more interesting to observe your reactions. You rarely respond to situations the way I expect you to. But now that you mention it.." He grabbed her hips and she squealed. "Severus! No! No, I didn't mean it!" He flipped her over on her back, and hovered over her with a smirk. "Imagine how many house points I would have deducted for such appalling behavior in former years, Miss Granger. It's curious how time changes things, wouldn't you agree?" She winced at his words, and he gave her a wicked grin before getting to his feet in a quite graceful fashion.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione stayed on her back on the soft carpet a bit longer, thinking about what had just happened. The fact that she had just told Professor Severus Snape that she found his behind appealing was one thing; she had considered to deny everything and say she didn't mean it like that. But then again she _did _find his behind pretty lovely, and he deserved a compliment. She guessed he didn't get many of those.

The second thing that went through her head was more surprising to her though. He had teased her, and how had she reacted? She _attacked _him and wrestled him to the ground like she was a fourteen year old girl play-fighting with her boyfriend. She didn't do that. She had never been that type of person. But something about Severus _made _her this person. It felt good though. She felt more relaxed and sort of _free _than she had in a very long time. She suddenly remembered what the reason for her attack had been.

"Hey!" She knew he was sitting in the sofa, but didn't check if he looked at her. She knew he could hear her. She heard him sigh in a way she just _knew _came with an eye roll. She couldn't help herself. "Don't you roll your eyes at me." He went dead silent for a moment. "So, have you finally grown eyes in the back of your head?" She chuckled. She had been right. "Not yet, no. But I'm starting to know you a little bit as well. Anyway, you dodged my question. Tell me you _want _to go with me tomorrow, or I won't go." _Oh God, I really act like a fourteen year old girl. _"I have no intention on celebrating New Year's Eve with someone that would rather be somewhere else. It's a depressing thought. And I do not wish to enter a new year with depressing thoughts." She could hear some shuffling and then he stood over her, hand outstretched to help her up. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet like she weighed nothing.

"Hermione, don't be a fool." She winced at his words. He noticed, and shook his head. "No, not like that. You're a fool to think I _wouldn't_ want to go with you. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded, a bit mixed between being startled by his harsh tone but yet delighted from what he actually was saying. "Good. I'm going to bed. Good night, Miss Granger." And with that, he let go of her hand, turned from her and swept out of the room. It was only after he left, she realized he had not let go of her hand after helping her up. He had been stroking her palm, making small circles in it with his thumb. Hermione was utterly confused as she went to bed.

That night, Hermione had no nightmares. Her dreams, however, contain several scenarios with a black-haired man, and her new bed.

~o~

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Just wanted to let you know that I **will **come back to the subject of Hermione's magic soon. But I figured she needed a break after the whole forest-ordeal, and I wanted to continue building Severus' and hers relationship. But the next term is about to begin, and there will be less playtime xD And you will learn more of what is going on in the world outside Hogwarts._

_I would positively love some opinions, what would you like to see more of? Leave me a review, or a pm :) Please :D_


	16. New Year's Eve

_Disclaimer: ____I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_  


_____Thank you all for leaving me reviews, and putting me on favorite and follow. I grab my phone like a crazy person every time I get a new mail, to see if it's from fanfiction. People are giving me weird looks xD So thank you! It makes my day, every day! _

_This is the longest chapter so far. It is the last Christmas Holiday chapter, so I decided to give them a nice New Year's Eve before the term starts, and they have to go back to reality. Reality. Sigh. xD _

_I hope you like it! _

_~o~_

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus woke up the next day with a sense of euphoria. He had to admit, even to himself, that he was painfully aware of the reason. When stepping out of the bathroom and into the hall after taking a shower he could actually _hear_ the reason, singing softly to herself and shuffling around in her bedroom.

He sighed. He didn't exactly know what it was he felt for Hermione, but there was definitely something there. _Something, indeed._

Hell, even his Patronus knew before he did. She had changed him, and of course the Patronus followed suit. Though, it wasn't so much that she had _changed _him. But she had helped him find his way back to a man he didn't know existed anymore. He had been sure that side of him had perished long ago.

She was leaving Hogwarts in a few months, though. He felt chilled to the core by the thought of it. He _did_ feel something for her. But he had _no_ idea what to do about it, or even how she felt about him. He knew she enjoyed spending time with him, and the way she glowed when he touched her should probably tell him something. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. He had no idea what to make of it.

_Maybe you can work around the fact that she is leaving, by making her take a full Potion Apprenticeship at Hogwarts? That would give you a lot more time. Maybe something more can come of it?_ He shook his head. _Christ, what are you thinking? Even if she wanted to, would you really let her bind herself to you? She is young, with hopes and dreams, and has so much potential. She is a young, brilliant, unique witch. You are an old, stubborn, angry man. Don't be selfish._

He sighed, and walked towards the sound of Hermione singing.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was in a bubbling cheerful mood. She had expected to have to wait _at least_ a few days before there would be any hope of going to London. But here she was, getting ready to leave with Severus. She couldn't believe it.

The thought of spending New Year's Eve with him made her positively giddy. She had been more or less skipping around her room ever since she got up. There had also been dancing, singing and giggling whenever she thought about the evening. She had _loved_ it the last time they went to London, but since then, they had grown more accustomed to each other, so she wondered what kind of effect wine would do to their dynamics this time. She suddenly felt really nervous. _Get a grip, it's not like you're going on a date,_ she thought_._ It felt like a date, though. _Oh my God. I wonder if he feels the same. I have_ **_no_** _idea what I am doing._

Hermione Granger _hated_ not knowing. She sighed. _Maybe he doesn't feel anything at all. Not like I am at least._

What if she got friendzoned? By Professor Snape none the less. She almost had to laugh.

_Christ, just stop thinking. At least about_ **_that_**. _Think about what to wear instead._ **_Oh Gods! What the hell am I going to wear?_**

She almost ran over to her closet, desperately pulling out several dresses, skirts, tank tops, whatever she could find that looked decent. _What are you doing? This isn't helping!_ She looked around. _Great._ Her room looked like the apocalypse had decided to stop by. In her panic she had also started to _try on_ things. Which turned out to be virtually impossible.

She had put on two scarfs, one in red and one in pink. She had somehow managed to pull on a light blue tank top over the purple sweater she was wearing. She also had a jacket on one arm, and she was holding a dress in one hand, and a high healed shoe in the other. _I am losing it,_ she thought, just as Severus poked his head in the door.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus had heard the singing stop, and the shuffling had increased. Drastically. And he could hear Hermione muttering to herself. She didn't really do that, so it made him really curious. Whenever she talked to herself, or Crookshank, she _talked._ She didn't mumble or mutter words under her breath. He poked his head in the door. "Hermione?"

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. It was with _extreme_ difficulty he kept himself from laughing. The only reason he managed was that her expression was so.. He didn't know, desperate maybe? Panicked?

He stepped in to the room. "Hermione, what exactly are you doing? What happened?" He cocked his head at her. "Spell gone bad? Rogue tornado perhaps? Freak accidents like that happen all the time." He smiled at her, and she looked slightly less panicked at that. Her expression started to change, and he realized she was embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. "Now, with that expression I _really_ want to know." She rolled her eyes. "If you laugh, I will throw you out. I'm pretty sure I can manage it. If I can lift a bookshelf, I can surely lift you. Consider yourself warned." He chuckled. "What if I promise to voluntarily walk out myself?" She narrowed her eyes and he held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I promise to _try."_

Hermione sighed and flopped down in a sitting position on her bed. The shoe and dress she was holding dropped to the floor. She lifted her head and gave him a deadly stare. "I can't figure out what to wear." She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive way, which was hilarious, considering she had a jacket on one arm, and it swung around her with the movement. He didn't know what to say; from all the reasons he had considered, this was _not_ one of them. She didn't know what to _wear?_ He was actually too surprised to laugh. Though, he suspected he wouldn't be able to stop himself from mentioning this at a later date.

He looked at Hermione. "You don't know what to **_wear?_** Out of all the things… So, you don't know what to wear, and the obvious logic response to this is of course to demolish your room." She started to fidget and looked really uncomfortable. "Severus! Shush! Go away!" He didn't move. "Go away? I believe that is usually my line, Miss Granger." She gave a furious sound from her nose.

He took a step towards her. "Hermione, why do you panic about this? You will look fine not matter what you wear." He thought about it for a second. "Well, almost. But that would be the clothes fault, and not yours. Anyway, you will look _fine._" She actually stomped her foot on the floor at this. "I don't want to look _fine._ I want to look _fantastic!"_ She raised her chin demonstratively, and _pouted_ at him. He had to laugh this time. "I'm sorry, but I have never seen you _pout_ before. Not in many years at least." She sighed. "I know. I have no idea what I am doing. It seems I'm using my girl-brain instead of my real one." He chuckled. "Your girl-brain instead of..? What does that even mean?" She tried to answer but he interrupted her. "Never mind that, Hermione. No one would give any doubt to your gender." He gave her an unwavering stare. "In any way. Now, maybe you could merge your _girl_-brain with your _real_ one, and figure out what to wear? Don't panic and you will figure it out, I'm sure. We should leave soon. I have sent word to Minerva, and everything is in order. I'll go change. See you in thirty minutes?" She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, sir." She smiled. "Thirty minutes."

Severus left the room, trying to figure out what just happened. He had just _not _laughed at someone panicking over what to wear. _Maybe it's because you can relate, _a voice whispered in his head. He shushed himself. He had most certainly not looked through almost all of his clothes to figure out what to wear. Not at all.

His next thought baffled him, as he realized that Hermione was putting a lot of effort in figuring out what to wear. _She wants to look fantastic. And she is spending the day with you. She wants to look fantastic __**for you? **_He dismissed the thought as unlikely, before he went to get dressed.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione went through her clothes in a less panicked fashion, and in the end she was pleased. She had found a black lace dress; the lace was see-through over her shoulders and down her back. It showed a perfect amount of skin. She had put on makeup before panicking over her clothes, and the only thing remaining was her hair.

She used magic to fasten small crystals all over her hair, and put the hair up with the beautiful comb Severus had given her for Christmas. It held her hair up in a most flattering way. She let loose a few curls, and they bounced when she moved. She was ready to go, except for a jacket. And it was cold. She picked out a dark grey winter coat, with black, fake fur. Pleased with the result, she went to find Severus.

She entered Severus' sitting room with a déjà vu; he was standing with his back at her, back straight and arms crossed over his chest. _Bloody Hell, that man._ He was wearing a coat in similar fashion to the one he wore when they went to London the last time. This one was dark purple, so dark that it almost seemed black. It was beautifully tailored, and fit him _perfectly._ She wanted to go over there and just touch him. He looked like a piece of art. His posture reminded her of the royal paintings. His hair was shiny and smooth like black silk, and she could see that even his pants were a piece of tailor-art. His coat reached his knees, following the contours of his body all the way. She realized that, he too, had made an effort to look nice. And succeeded with flying colors. _That man!_

Realizing she had been standing there way too long, she went over to him and he turned around. His eyes widened as he took her in. She had waited with putting on her coat because she wanted to see his reaction when she saw her. His reaction exceeded all her expectations. He was staring at her without a word before finally meeting her eyes. "You succeeded." She didn't understand what he meant and gave him a confused look. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously hating that he had to say the words out loud. "In looking fantastic. You look amazing. Shall we?" He held out his arm at her and she took it with a smug smile on her face. "Thank you for the satisfying compliment. And yes, let's go. Oh, and you look truly fantastic as well." He looked surprised at her praise. "Thank you."

They arrived in London and spent a few hours shopping for furniture. Hermione was really effective; she wanted to start the dinner-and-wine part of the trip as soon as possible. Knowing all the stores from the last time they were here, she managed to find everything she wanted in just a few hours. She sighed with relief when the last item was bought.

Turning to Severus, she could see him looking at her with an expression that made her heart skip a beat. She smiled at him. "Let's go eat?" He smiled back at her and nodded. "Indeed. Where do you want to go?" She had no idea. "You choose. You did well last time." He gave her a small bow, which made her giggle. "Very well. We will apparate."

They were in a crowded street, and she expected him to just take her hand, but he didn't. Instead, he put one hand on her back, and guided her smoothly into his embrace. She leaned into him with closed eyes. She could feel him giving her a kiss on the head just as the world twirled away.

The world spun in place again, and Severus pulled her closer for a second, which she appreciated, she always got so dizzy from apparating. She leaned her head on his chest for a moment, and then he slowly released her. God, she wanted to just _grab_ this dark, majestic, graceful, _wonderful_ man and _kiss_ him. He made her head _spin,_ and her heart beat so fast it was hard to breathe. He made her loose her breath. _Oh my God. That's where the 'he left her breathless' expression comes from. I did not know it was a real thing._ But he really _did_ leave her breathless, and where did that put her? _Oh, I really do like him, don't I? _ _I'm so screwed_.

Severus was still holding her hand, and she was surprised to see that he didn't release it. He linked his fingers with her and gave her a happy smile that made her positively _melt. _"Come, I think you will like this place." They walked hand in hand towards a beautiful building, and she gasped. He gave her a smug smile. "Yes, I figured that would be your reaction. It _is _truly beautiful though, even I have to admit that. Once upon a time it was owned by the royal family. But in later times it has been turned it into a restaurant. One of the best restaurants in the city in my opinion."

Still holding hands, Severus and Hermione entered the restaurant. It was magnificent, with high ceilings and large windows, which had a view to a beautiful garden. It looked crowded, and Hermione worried for a moment if they would get a table. Her worries were answered when Severus let go of her hand and walked over to talk to the host of the restaurant. _He has made reservations. How very Slytherin of him._

A waiter walked them to their table, and Hermione gave Severus a _look_, and whispered furiously as they walked. "You made _reservations?_ That is _very _Slytherin of you, Severus Snape! Why did you even ask me where I wanted to go?" Severus looked at her with a smug smile and whispered back. "You are quite predictable at times, Little Lion. Now stop yelling." Hermione was about to retort, but didn't have time as the waiter stopped and gestured towards a table.

They were placed at a beautiful table beside a fireplace. The restaurant was quite crowded; it was New Year's Eve after all, but they were placed at a table in the corner, and this restaurant valued privacy. The tables were spread out in such a fashion that they could sit almost completely undisturbed.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus helped Hermione take off her winter coat, and standing behind her, he noticed there was more to her black lace dress. A see-through triangle started from each of her shoulders, and narrowed down to stop right where her lower back came to an end. It was like she had an arrow pointing at her very nicely shaped behind. And the see-through lace was quite distracting; it was so thin that it almost wasn't visible, except from a beautiful trail of embroidered black roses. If he had taken a step back, it would look like she only had the trail of roses on her back, and it was beautiful. He snapped out of it, and put away her winter coat, pushed in her chair when she sat down, and went to take off his own coat and sit down.

He had to admit he had put a lot of effort into choosing what to wear tonight. Having Hermione tell him he looked fantastic made it worth it though. And she kept giving him small compliments, followed by a blush. Severus felt a bit bemused.

Hermione picked up her menu. "I'm famished. Anything to recommend this time? He picked up his menu and opened it. "I would say anything. They have some of the best chefs in the country on staff here. Every dish is carefully chosen, and they always try to find ways to improve what they make and how they make it. The kitchen is always kept up to date, and these chefs always make an effort. Order whatever you please."

After a while the waiter came and took their orders. Hermione wanted Severus to choose the wine, but he didn't want to pick an expensive wine since she would be paying. He never had any real intentions of letting her pay, but when she had realized, she had been furious, telling him he could forget about it; and rather quickly at that. He had tried to convince her otherwise, until she had stopped in front of him with arms crossed over her chest, and her face had turned stony and relentless. And he didn't stand a chance faced with a relentless Hermione Granger in the middle of all her literally glowing fury. He caved, and rolled his eyes with a sigh, and promised not to try to pay for anything.

At first he tried to point at a decent, much more fairly priced wine than they'd had the last time in London, but she had stopped him with a stare that said _don't you dare_. In the end he picked out four different wines, two very pricey and two decent priced ones, for her to choose between. She had, of course, instantly chosen the most expensive one, making him wince. He hated this.

Hermione ordered the salmon, and remembering her declaration of not eating fish on the first date, Severus felt a bit unhappy. Which again made him feel like a complete moron. _Christ, you know this is no date. You are being ridiculous! _Just the word _date_ made him inwardly cringe. He most certainly did not _date._ The small tinge of sadness wouldn't go away though.

The waiter arrived with the wine, and it was delicious. Hermione did her famous mmmmmh when taking a sip, and it made him want to do _unspeakable_ things to her. He settled with raising one eyebrow at her, and she blushed furiously when she noticed. "Severus! Stop that! Just say something instead of sitting there with that smug look on your face." He leaned back in the chair, looking smugger than ever. "Now where would the fun be in that?" She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, of course. That would be no fun at all." He grinned. "Exactly."

He sipped his wine while thinking. "What do you want to do tonight?" She thought about it for a bit before answering him. "I have no idea. What do people do in London on New Year's Eve? Oh! I have one thing I want to do; may we go to the book bar? If it's open on New Year's Eve that is." He nodded. It was a good idea. It was nice place and usually less crowded than other places. "I see no reason why it would be closed. We can go there after dinner. I'm guessing you want to see the fireworks at midnight?" She nodded and he continued. "Very well, we will do that. And I know where to go to get a great view as well." She looked pleased, and he was surprised to discover how happy he was about that. He had never really felt the need to please anyone before, but with Hermione, it suddenly felt extremely important.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione couldn't stop looking at Severus tonight, he looked so _amazing _that her heart skipped a beat every time he met hear gaze. She couldn't stop herself from commenting on his clothes, and inwardly cringed every time from the puzzled look Severus would give her.

The food arrived and they ate, and more wine was consumed. Hermione scowled at Severus every time he failed to stop her from moaning at her food or wine, but the food tasted fantastic, so she couldn't stop herself. Not that she had the option, really. She usually didn't notice doing it until she saw Severus' smug face. When she scowled at him he laughed, though. So it was almost worth it just to hear him laugh.

He seemed happy tonight, more than usual. Not that anyone would count his usual state of mind as happy, but she had learned to know him, and read him to a certain degree, so she knew better. But tonight he seemed _happy. _He laughed a lot, and he had even smiled to the waiter. _Twice._ She enjoyed it, though. He was _lovely _when in this mood. He laughed and smiled, told her stories and listened to hers, teased her; and when she got annoyed, he would grin, and look at her in such a way that she couldn't help but laugh in the end. They talked, discussed interesting subjects, and in the middle of a lengthy conversation about her magic, she found that she could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself like this.

She was absorbed with listening to him; his stories, his voice, his clever and thought through theories, and his intelligent conclusions. She was absorbed by _him_. He had such a _sexy _brain. _Can you define a brain as sexy? _She decided that; yes, definitely. The rest of him as well, though. The whole man was dead sexy in her opinion.

**_Severus' POV  
_**They had finished eating and were now waiting for the waiter to come get their plates and let them order dessert. The wine bottle was almost empty, and Severus found himself to be in a very good mood. He saw Hermione studying the painting hanging on the wall next to them. "This is a nice place, wouldn't you agree?" She turned to him and smiled. "Yes, it's wonderful, really. And the food was amazing. I don't think I have ever had salmon that great before." Her smile turned playful and she said; "Thank God this isn't our first date, I couldn't have ordered it then."

He didn't know what to say to that, he was already painfully aware that this was no date. He didn't need her to remind him. Ugh, there was that word again. _Date. _His voice sounded, even to him, icy cold when he answered, heavy with sarcasm.

"Thank _God, _this is no _date_ indeed. That would have been just _awful_." He looked at Hermione, whom was looking truly surprised by his harsh words and icy cold voice. But of course, in default Hermione Granger fashion, she surprised him with her answer. "That was not what I said." He looked at her and he could see her surprised expression turn playful again. "I said this is not our _first _date. This is our _second. _You should learn to count." She grinned wickedly at him before she took a sip of her wine, still looking at him over the glass. He realized he probably looked like an idiot; he was just staring at her without saying anything. He tried to recover. "How many dates does it take before you stop shopping for furniture?" There wasn't a trace of ice in his voice now. _Gods, can I be more obvious?__  
_

She looked surprised, but quickly recovered as well. "You're in luck; the furniture shopping only goes on for two, maybe three dates at the most." She gave him a smile that made him weak in the knees. He gave her a half smile back. "And when you have enough furniture, then what happens?" She propped her head on one hand and gave him an unwavering look. "Then it's up to my date to decide." He had _no _idea what to say to that. Luckily the waiter arrived just then, taking their plates and they ordered dessert.

They hadn't come back to the date-subject after the waiter left. Which was just as well, because he had no idea what to say about it. Or think even. They finished the rest of the wine and chatted about less dangerous subjects while eating dessert. The waiter came and gathered their plates, and a moment later, the bill. Severus automatically reached for it, but was abruptly interrupted when Hermione slapped his hand and gave him a predatory, stare. He held his hands up in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, go ahead." Hermione paid the bill, and they left the restaurant.

Hermione was beaming. "That was great! Are we apparating to the book bar now?" Severus smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, we are." He was about to step closer to her to take her hand, but she skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around him, putting her hands on his lower back and her head on his chest. _Well, I guess that works too. _He put his arms around her, rested his chin on the top of her head, and apparated away.

They arrived at the book bar a moment later, and Hermione tightened her embrace. His breath _hitched_ when he saw her lift her head and quickly kiss his chest, before she let go of him and skipped in. He watched her go with an ache in his heart, before he took a deep breath, and followed.

Hermione had taken the same table as the last time they were here. He walked over to her. "May I get drinks, or do you plan to be difficult about that as well?" She almost looked offended for a second, but smiled. "Sure, sure, get drinks. But only because I'm in _such_ a good mood." He rolled his eyes and went to get drinks.

Hermione was looking at the books in the shelves next to them as Severus returned with drinks. He sat down across the table from Hermione, and watched her as she searched through the book titles. She was beaming. "They even have muggle books here!" Suddenly she lit up, and snatched a book from the shelf. She turned to him and grinned while holding the book in the air, then she exclaimed; "Poetry! I promised to read you love poems, did I not?"

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was quite pleased with her find. Muggle-poetry even! She opened the book on random, and started to read.

_"__There is a Lady sweet and kind,  
Was never face so pleased my mind;  
I did but see her passing by,  
And yet I love her till I die."_

She glanced up at Severus, and discovered him staring at her with burning eyes. She blushed and instantly broke the eye contact. She was just about to continue reading, but looked up and met his eyes when he spoke.

_"__Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,  
Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,  
Beguiles my heart, I know not why,  
And yet I love her till I die."_

Hermione just stared at him in awe, mouth slightly open. He didn't break eye contact, and the way he looked at her left breathless. She could feel goose bumps rising all over her body from the sound of his smooth, enchanting dark voice. His words were like silk on her skin, and she felt something stir inside her, touching every nerve in her body. She gripped the book harder as he continued;

_"__Cupid is winged and doth range,  
Her country so my love doth change:  
But change she earth, or change she sky,  
Yet will I love her till I die." _

She would never look at poetry in the same way again. She often found poems silly, especially love poems, and didn't really understand why it was such a big deal. But after having Severus Snape recite love poetry to her by heart.. It left her head and heart _spinning, _and her body burning.

She realized she was still staring at him, but her thoughts were incoherent and it was like she had forgotten how to speak. He started to look a bit uncomfortable, but he was still keeping eye contact. She tried to remember how to speak, searching for something, _anything _to say. She finally recovered a trace of brain function and her voice returned. She did _not _intend to give a lengthy monologue though.

"I will _never _find poetry silly again. And if me eating chocolate cake is a crime, what you just did should be declared a crime punished by _death_. In that voice, I would gladly spend the rest of my _life_ listening to you reading _Quiddich for Beginners – Basic broom maintenance, _over and over again. And I don't give a flying fuck about quiddich. Bloody Hell, even _your storage room inventory list_ would do!"

It was Severus' turn to stare with an open mouth. His black eyes were wide open and he had slowly leaned back in his seat as she spoke, like her words were physically pushing him back.

She drew a breath, and continued her rant.

"Not that you would ever consider using such a thing as love potions, but should the occasion occur, just forget it. You will never need anything of the kind. Bring a poetry book, and you'll have even _Dolores Umbridge _begging on her _knees _before you finish two poems. Sirens got nothing on you. Bloody Hell!"

Her brain thought it was a good time to reveal why she had been commenting on his clothes all day.

"Oh, and you know the way I have been commenting on your clothes all day? That is because I pretty much find you to be the sexiest man on earth today." She waved her hand dismissively. "Generally every day, mind you. But the sight of you today? Christ, Severus!"

Hermione's brain was slowly returning to something resembling normal, and she started to realize what she was saying.

She returned to reality with a harsh _snap _when her mind suddenly crashed in to place. Severus was now white as a sheet, and staring at her like she was antichrist incarnate. It was like ice water suddenly replaced the blood in her veins. She abruptly stopped talking, and _smacked _her hand over her mouth. _I will never recover from this. **He** will never recover from this. What do I do, WHAT do I DO? There is nothing I can say that will restore this. _She lifted her hand from her mouth and said in a desperate voice. "Oh, _fuck." _And then she promptly planted her head face first on the table and hid under her hands.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus Snape sat wondering what the Hell had just happened. The burning, awestruck expression Hermione had had on her face had shocked him, but nothing could have prepared him for the words that then had poured from her mouth. He had considered literally _running _away, but was unable to do so, frozen to the spot. He had never heard Hermione use such crude language before. Hell, he had never heard anything like that from her. Or _anyone. _He was at a loss for words. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of what just happened, what it meant, how to react, what to say, how to deal with it. He couldn't though. _She finds me sexy? _The thought was so absurd he almost had to laugh.

After sitting there, catatonic and utterly lost for about two _excruciating_ long minutes, his mind began picturing the different situations she had described. He pictured himself sitting beside Hermione in his chambers, passionately reading his inventory list to her over and over again.

The image revived him from his frozen state. He could feel a small bubble of laughter emerge from somewhere inside. When the next image popped up; he saw himself standing tall with a poetry book in hand in front of a kneeling, begging Dolores Umbrigde crying for his love, he cracked. He exploded with laughter, unable to control himself in any way. He laughed so hard he couldn't even breathe.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione, flat faced on the table had been listening to the torturing silence, not daring to move. She had decided to never move from the spot on the table if that could help avoid the impending doom she felt. Death by dehydration or starvation seemed like a decent option at this point. Mortified didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling, and she knew she could never look at him again.

Then she heard a curious sound from the other side of the table. A moment later she heard Severus Snape burst into a laughing fit unlike anything she had heard from him before. _He's gone mad. I flipped his crazy-switch and he has officially lost his mind. _

The laughter didn't stop and it sounded like it never would. She decided to take a peak and see if he maybe had grown horns or something equally disturbing.

He hadn't. He looked like Severus Snape, laughing his arse off. She on the other hand still felt petrified. He noticed her looking at him, and that made him laugh even harder. How that was even possible she couldn't fathom. She heard her own, shocked voice talk.

"You've gone insane. I made you lose your mind." He looked at her, filled with suppressed laughter and managed to croak out a "no" before howling with laughter again. She just sat there, watching him laugh with her elbows propped on the table, her head limp in her hands.

After a while Severus started to calm down. Still filled with mirth, he managed to at least form some sentences. "You are unbelievable. I have absolutely _no _words." And no, I haven't lost my mind as far as I know. But picturing reading passionately from an inventory list made me start to crack, and the image of a pleading Dolores Umbridge on her knees broke the dam."

The unbelievable wicked grin Severus Snape sent Hermione made her lose it as well. The situation was beyond surreal, and she just gave up. She gave him a smile back, but in the end she was flat faced down on the table again. This time from laughing hysterically.

When the laughter started to fade she lifted her head, and met the eyes of one Severus Snape with a smile so devilish it made his eyes virtually glow. She rolled her eyes, and put her head in her hands. "Oh come on!" She groaned. "Just say it, whatever it is you are thinking! Stop tormenting me!" She glanced up at him, and his smile actually widened. He narrowed his eyes, which made him look even more devilish. She braced herself as he opened his mouth. "So, Miss Granger, when can I expect _your _declarations of undying love? Hmmm?"

She was back to feeling mortified, so she gave a groan and hid her strawberry-red face in her hands again for a moment. She would not be surprised if the blushing would be a permanent thing from now on. Reclaiming control of her emotions, she saw him still smiling at her. She shook off some of the embarrassment, rolled her eyes and grinned wickedly back. "Well, that would depend on your inventory list wouldn't it? The more exotic-sounding items, the faster you'll have me worshipping the ground you walk upon. The level of engagement from your side will of course factor in, and may or may not speed up the process depending on how you choose to play your part." Still smiling, she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head. For a second he actually looked a bit taken aback and slightly flustered, but regained his posture almost instantly. He grinned. "That is very useful information indeed, Miss Granger. Thank you."

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was enjoying himself. He had positively _loved _the way she answered his teasing. He had only meant to tease her, and did not expect her to actually retort in the same tone. He found it highly amusing, and a bit disconcerting.

He was snapped back to reality when Hermione gave a snort of laughter. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him another wicked grin that made his heart skip a beat. "What?" She giggled again before answering. "Following suit the absurdity of the last hour, I will recite a poem for you. I actually know a few by heart, and one of them is just _way too _perfect to the current mood not to recite. This is unfortunately not my declaration of endless love, even though I have to admit I heartily agree with some of the lines. She grinned at him again, before clearing her throat, and with a voice that made his heart _twinge_, she locked eyes with him, and began.

_"__Your voice is like a golden song that has soft refrain_

_A spring would whisper to the trees beneath the gentle rain_

_It's a melody of love that lingers in my heart_

_Long after I have left your side and we are far apart_

_I hear each echo in the dawn and when the sun is high_

_Until the silvers if the stars is all around the sky_

_Your voice is like a magic wand that makes my dreams come true_

_Because I know inside my soul that it is really you_

_And just to be with you my sweet, is paradise to me_

_Oh, let me listen to your voice for all eternity"_

Severus was again at a loss for words faced with Hermione Granger. He had also temporary forgotten how to breathe. _The whole –she left him breathless- concept is an actual concept. Interesting. Great. Now breathe. Normally. _He knew he had to say something, and soon, because Hermione was looking at him expectantly. He cocked his head, and smiled wickedly at her. "And you are _sure _that this was not a declaration of love?" She giggled. "You wish." _Oh you have no idea, _Severus thought.

The mood now relaxed, Hermione picked more books from the shelves, and drank another martini. She also convinced Severus that he just _had _to try apple martini, and he was surprised to find that it was actually quite good. They were both getting way too tipsy though._ It's New Year's Eve, _Severus thought. _It is allowed to indulge, is it not? Yes. _He decided to ask Hermione what she thought.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**"Miss Granger, we are getting way too tipsy. Do we find this to be a problem?" She giggled at him. "Nope! When are we leaving to see the fireworks?" He smiled at her. "Soon. Actually, we should leave now to be honest." She nodded. "Where are we going?" He gave her a smile she did not know how to read. "You will see." Then he got up, and she followed him out of the bar.

Severus looked excited, and it warmed her heart. He looked at her and smiled wickedly. "We need champagne. Come, Little Lion." He pulled her into his arms, and apparated.

They were outside a building Hermione hadn't seen before. It looked like an inn of some sort. Severus let her go, and walked to the door. "Come along then." Entering, Severus went over to the counter and asked something Hermione couldn't hear of the woman standing behind it. She smiled, and turned to get a bottle of champagne. Severus took the bottle, looked at it, and smiled. "This will do. Do you have champagne glasses?" The woman nodded and brought two glasses. Severus paid, and they left.

Hermione looked at the smiling Severus Snape next to her. Who would have thought he could be like this. She was amazed.

They were walking.. somewhere. She was at this point just following him. "Where are we going?" He gave her another wicked smile. "Patience, Miss Granger, really. She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, you have to tell me at some point!" He gave her the champagne glasses to hold, and she smiled when she realized it was so he could take her hand. "I will. You will see."

There was only a few minutes remaining until the time reached midnight. They were standing a bit outside the centre of the city, but didn't have much view here. She wondered what Severus had planned. She could hear the fireworks starting, and she looked at Severus, puzzled. He gave her another of the looks she couldn't read. His hand tightened around hers, and he gave her a piercing stare. "Do you trust me?" She gave him a confused look. "Of course." He shook his head. "Hermione, do you _really _trust me?" She gave him a direct look this time. "Yes, Severus. I truly do trust you." He smiled. "Good. Then don't be afraid and just know trust that I know what I am doing."

He took out his wand, and shrunk the bottle of champagne and put it in the pocked of his coat. He looked at her, his eyes glittering, as he stepped closer to her and put one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I suggest you hold on." She didn't have time to respond before he lifted them off the ground.

The first thing Hermione did was scream, and drop the glasses to throw her arms around Severus' neck. He chuckled. "Yes indeed, I hated those glasses as well. Good riddance." Hermione clung to Severus, burying her head in his neck, trying to breathe the panic away. She managed after a minute or so. With her face still buried in the crook of his neck, she spoke. "Severus?" He hummed a sound that was supposed to be a yes. "You can fly? I mean.. You can _fly?" _He chuckled again. "Yes, Hermione, I can. Do not worry, I will not drop you." She could feel him put both arms around her, pulling her into an embrace that made her wish he would never let go. Next she felt him kiss the side of her head, and heard him whisper. "I suggest you lift your head and take a look, Little Lion. It's midnight in less than a minute." She slowly lifted her head and looked.

It was a stunning sight. They were high in the air, and she could see the whole of London. She was awestruck, and sure she had ever seen anything this beautiful. She could hear Severus' voice in her ear. "Happy New Year, Hermione." She made a decision, and turned to look at Severus.

"Do you know what people do at midnight on New Year's Eve?" He looked bemused. "No, but I'm sure you will tell me." She met his black eyes, and whispered. "They kiss." His eyes widened, but Hermione didn't notice anything else, because her lips were on his.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus Snape was kissing Hermione Granger. Or, Hermione Granger was kissing Severus Snape. He had almost lost his concentration when she said the words, and leaned in to kiss him. And that would have been pretty catastrophic considering their current position. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Hermione Granger would _kiss _him. _Him. _And he had no idea what to do now.

Her lips were soft, and his whole being marvelled in the feeling of her. Unfortunately the kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Hermione pulled back and whispered. "Happy New Year, Severus."

He just looked at her, unable to speak at first. All he wanted to do was to kiss her again. And never stop kissing her preferably. After a moment, he found his voice. "Hermione.." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know. I should not have done that. It was stu-" He interrupted her by kissing her. He couldn't help himself. He didn't know if he ever would get the chance again, and had no intention of letting it go to waste. She tasted like apple martinis, and her lips were soft as satin. Severus wished the moment would never end; that he could stay like this, holding Hermione Granger, and kissing her until they were both out of breath.

They descended with Severus still kissing Hermione. Their feet hit the ground, and Severus broke the kiss. He looked at Hermione. "This isn't a very good idea." She sighed and looked away. "I know." He thought about it for a second. Why exactly wasn't this a good idea? Was there any specific reason for them not to do this? It was like Hermione had heard his thoughts, because she turned to look at him again, with defiant look. "Why though? Why is this not a good idea?" He really wanted to tell her she was completely right, that there was absolute no reason for them not to do this. But he couldn't. "Hermione, you know why. This can't happen. Come on, we should get back to Hogwarts." It pained him to say the words, and to see Hermione's saddened face, but he had to. For her sake.

The champagne bottle was still unopened when they went to bed that night, each of them lying awake in their separate bedrooms. They both fell asleep in the end, feeling unfulfilled.


	17. Hermione's Magic

___Disclaimer: ____I own nothing! Just playing in J. K. Rowling's amazing universe!_

_______I love you all, really! _

_______I hope you like this chapter! You will learn a bit more about Hermione's magic! Enjoy!_

_______~o~_

**_Severus' POV_**  
Severus woke up at the 9th of January with a _crack, _and realized it was Honey, currently placing a breakfast tray in his lap. _How the hell did she figure out it was my birthday, _he thought. _Damned Gryffindor. _The breakfast looked delicious though, so he thanked Honey and picked up a fork. Honey looked pleased, wished him a happy birthday and disapparated. Looking at the tray, Severus smiled, put down the fork again, and opened the drawer on his nightstand, where he kept his notebook. He picked up a quill, and wrote.

**_I'm guessing this is your doing._**

After about a minute he received an answer.

**_Good morning, Professor Snape. You should really work on your greetings. What is it that you want from me today then?_**

He chuckled as he realized she was copying his reply for her in an earlier conversation. He wrote back.

**_I want to know what you are thinking about._**

The reply came almost instantly.

**_An unusual question, Professor Snape. Why this sudden interest in my personal thoughts?_**

Deciding to get to the point, he wrote.

**_Because I find you interesting, and quite intriguing, Little Lion. Now, it seems Honey has made an error with my breakfast tray. I am not sure what the chocolate pancakes are doing here, as far as I remember, they are your favourite, not mine. I can also see two cups of tea here, and I find it curious. Any theories?_**

A moment later he got a reply.

**_Very curious, indeed. I could perhaps be persuaded to come and help you solve this mystery. But only if you promise to elaborate on the fact why you find me intriguing._**

He laughed, and wrote back.

**_That is very gracious of you, I must say. Now, come eat your chocolate pancakes. If you are lucky, I might even read you my inventory list._**

A minute later he could hear a knock on the door, and Hermione entered, laughing. "Happy birthday, Severus!"

He forgot to breathe for just a moment when he saw her. She had obviously just woken up, because she was still wearing her pyjamas, and her hair was an unruly mess around her head. She called it The Chaos of Curls, and he understood why.

With wrinkled clothes, chaotic hair, and sleepy eyes, she was the most beautiful thing Severus had ever seen.

Remembering that humans had to breathe, he collected himself and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "I thought you were a true Gryffindor, but this is a very Slytherin move, Little Lion." He _had_ to remember to stop calling her that. _Gods, I hope I never have to cast a Patronus with her around. That would have been awkward._

He snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione skipped over to the bed and stood there, looking at him. He looked puzzled at her, and she sighed. "Well, make room then! I do not plan to eat breakfast standing up." He rolled his eyes, lifted the tray and moved a bit so she could sit down with him. He was surprised, unnerved, and delighted all at once to see that she, without asking, slipped under the covers with him, so close that her leg almost touched his. He would have to learn to breathe all over again if she continued like this.

Hermione helped him place the tray between them, before she gave him a shy smile. "Happy birthday, Severus." Then she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Before he had time to react she had let go of him, which was probably a good thing considering all he wanted to do was to flip her on her back and do _all kinds_ of inappropriate things to her. _Merlin_ _have mercy, _he thought, before looking at Hermione again.

"If you wonder how I found out, you can ask Minerva. I even know that today is your 39th birthday." She picked up a box she had been carrying behind her back, and smiled nervously at him. "You have to promise to not laugh. I baked this myself. I had to start over four times before Honey would even remotely approve. Though, with my new magic, the decorating part turned out to be easy." She lifted the lid and levitated a small cake from the box and placed it on the tray.

Severus burst out laughing. The cake had a marzipan lid, with little marzipan figures on it. He could see a tiny marzipan version of himself, arms crossed over his chest, and with a most displeased expression on his face. The displeased expression probably came from the fact that he was wearing a tiny, pink party hat. Next to where he was standing, was a tiny, beaming Hermione, holding a sign that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS!

He could hear Hermione giggling next to him, and turned to look at her. She smiled at him. "I was afraid you would be mad. Now, blow out the candle and make a wish!" He turned back to look at the cake, and just as he did, Hermione snapped her fingers, and a lit candle appeared on the cake. He turned to Hermione.

"First of all, nice trick. Second, are you really planning to make me blow out a candle? Honestly, Hermione." She gave him a stubborn look. "Severus, you know you will give in sooner or later. I would rather it to be sooner. And don't forget to make a wish." She grinned at him. "You can just deny it afterwards." Severus just shook his head at her, rolled his eyes and with one last, annoyed look at her, blew out the candle. And he couldn't help himself from making a wish. _Let_ **_this_** _be my life. Let me wake up next to this person with unruly hair and wrinkled pyjamas. Let me be_ **_happy._**

They ate breakfast, and Hermione made Severus eat a chocolate pancake, which he enjoyed immensely, much to his surprise. Even the cake Hermione made turned out to be quite tasty.

Severus realized Hermione had been silent for a few minutes, which was very unlike her. He cocked his head at her. "What's wrong?" She sighed. "I am thinking about something Honey said to me last night. I tried to give her a light orb that I had placed in a glass ball, to put on the tray for you, but she refused. She just looked at it with an awestruck expression, before she said:

_Do not fear the Darkness, Miss. Light will overcome the Darkness. But Fear will overcome the Light, if you let it. It is up to you to control your fears. Fail to do so, and we may all fall to the Darkness._

I couldn't get anything else out of her after that." Hermione gave Severus a desperate expression. "What does that even _mean?" _

Severus felt his insides go cold from Hermione's words. "I don't know, Hermione. But it does not sound good." He thought for a moment. "Hermione, the day outside the Forbidden Forest, were you able to use your magic?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything."

Hermione jumped when Severus suddenly snapped his fingers. "Maybe that's it, Hermione!" She just looked confused at him, and he turned to her and took her hand. "Fear will overcome the Light, if you let it. Your magic is almost purely light." He turned her hand and brushed his fingers over her palm. "Every time you use your magic, it's light. But when you are too afraid, you are unable to use it. It makes so much sense when I think about it."

He let go of her hand, and thought for a moment. "Have you read the book I gave you?" She nodded. "Yes, I finished it the day before yesterday. It didn't have too much on the subject of White Magic, though. But from what I understood, White Magic comes from the Sun Goddess. Apparently there _is_ only _one_ Sun Goddess, but you can find her in pretty much every mythology, and even in some religions." Hermione narrowed her eyes with concentration, and continued.

"In Buddhism she is known as Marici, Hinduism as Saranyu. In Celtic, Greek, Egyptian, Chinese and Japanese mythology she is known as Áine, Étaín, Eos, Theia, Alectrona, Bast, Xihe, and Amaterasu. And that is just a few of the names. But she is often referred to as The Sun Maiden, The Lady of Light, The White Lady, or just The Lady." Hermione gave Severus a weary look. "I prefer The Lady, to be honest. It seems like the easiest one."

Her expression turned focused again, and she continued. "The part I found most interesting, though, was this.

_The Sun Goddess recognizes times of dire need and may give a Blessing of Light, should she find someone to be worthy of such a gift. This Blessing, in which she bestows a fragment of her power on to a mortal soul, is a gift rarely given._

What if this is a time of dire need? According to Honey, that seems to be the case. And what if there is some truth in this? Not that I truly believe I am given a gift from the Gods, but what if this magic is indeed a sign that something dark is coming? Like Honey said; _It is up to you to control your fears. Fail to do so, and we may all fall to the Darkness._ If that isn't a sign of impending doom, I do not know what is."

Severus could see Hermione shiver, and saw goose bumps appear on her skin. He promptly moved the tray, and pulled the shivering Hermione to him, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him with a relaxed sigh, and put her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled her hair and kissed the side of her head. "Do not fret, Little Lion. I have no intentions of falling to darkness. If you overcoming your fears are the solution, so be it. I'll help you in any way I can." She nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

Realizing the time, Severus sighed. "It's time to get up. I have a class to teach in thirty minutes. "Hermione nodded again. "I know. I have some studying to do." She turned to him and grinned. "My Potion Master is a slave driver, really." He grinned back at her. "He is? He sounds like a dreadful man." Hermione cocked her head at him. "Not really. I find him to be a quite extraordinary and wonderful man. I would not know what to do without him." Then she smiled and cupped his face with one hand before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving him breathless.

Severus had just a second to decide how to react, because Hermione had just gotten up, and was on her way towards the door. _Let her go, just let her go,_ he thought, as he got up and followed her. He reached her just as she was about to open the door. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her around, pulled her to him and kissed her. A moment later he broke off the kiss, but put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "You are making this quite difficult, Hermione." He could hear her make an exasperated sound, and she stepped back. "No, Severus, _you_ are making this difficult." Then she turned around, and left the room.

**_Hermione's POV_**  
January was quite an eventful month. The night before the new term started, Severus and Hermione had released the spell that bound them together, and Hermione had actually cried in her bed that night. It felt so _final, _and she hated it.

After the kiss on New Year's Eve, and then again on his birthday, things had been different between them. She really wanted to kiss him again, but was getting increasingly sure he did not wish her to because of the way he acted around her. Severus was obviously trying to distance himself from her. His behaviour was much more 'professional'. He avoided touching her, and he didn't joke as much anymore. It frustrated her immensely, and saddened her greatly. She had all kinds of confusing feelings towards him, and she had no idea what to do with them.

She didn't regret the kisses for a second; she would have regretted _not_ kissing him if it turned out to be the only chances she had.

Hermione was on her way to the library when she heard commotion by the front doors. She decided to see what was going on, and the sight that met her was a horrid one. Three students were screaming for help while carrying an unconscious, bloody Hufflepuff girl. Hermione ran over. "What happened?!" One of the boys carrying the girl looked at her with panic in his eyes. "We don't know! We found her like this!"

Suddenly Hermione could hear a familiar voice from behind her. "Please move, Miss Granger." She sighed with relief as she stepped to the side to let Severus pass. He took one look at the girl before gazing at the students surrounding them. "Get back to whatever you were doing. You all have classes to go to. I will take her to the hospital wing. Leave, now. All of you!" The students started to scramble away, and Hermione turned to leave as well. Severus glanced at her. "Not you, Miss Granger. Please find the headmistress and meet me in the hospital wing." Hermione nodded and went to find Minerva.

A while later they were gathered in the infirmary. She had found Minerva in her office, and they had hurried to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was currently examining the girl, and after a few minutes she looked up at them with a grave expression. "I have stopped the bleeding, but I cannot do much. There is Dark Magic here, and I cannot dispel it."

Hermione could see Severus hesitate for a moment before he looked at her. "What do you think, Miss Granger? This would be a moment to test some theories, I believe. I would suggest you try touching her."

Hermione could feel her blood go cold, but Severus shook his head at her. "Relax. No fear, remember? You can do this, Hermione."

She took a step closer to the girl in the bed, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath to let go of the fear, she opened her eyes to see Severus giving her a small smile. She felt the last trace of panic disappear, and turned to look at the girl. _I can do this. Light will overcome the Darkness. Light_ **_will_** _overcome the Darkness,_ she thought, as she put her hands on the girl's chest. _Light will overcome the Darkness!_

She could hear Minerva gasp as light flowed from Hermione's hands, encircling the girl for a moment, before vanishing. Hermione stepped back, and Madam Pomfrey leaned over the girl, examining her again. After a moment she looked up, with an expression of pure shock on her face. "There are no traces of Dark Magic here. It is completely gone. How did you manage this, Miss Granger?" Hermione did not know what to say, so Severus stepped in. "It is not certain at this time. We will explain later, and give you all a more detailed description of the situation. I'm sure Miss Granger is willing to give a demonstration of her new and quite extraordinary magic. Now, I have potions that need stirring in approximately five minutes, and so does Miss Granger. Shall we?" Hermione realized Severus was looking at her, and nodded before following him out of the hospital wing. She knew there were no potions that needed stirring, though.

Hermione looked at Severus as they walked towards the dungeons after leaving the hospital wing. "I hope you will forgive me, Professor Snape, but my memory seems to be failing me. I cannot recall exactly what potions we are supposed to be stirring." Severus glanced at her with a stern expression, but she could see the mirth in his eyes as he replied. "Really, Miss Granger. I would expect more from an organized student such as yourself. Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione gasped and was about to object, but Severus looked around before giving her a warm smile. "Forty five points to Gryffindor for saving a girl from an almost certain death." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't tease the students Professor." Severus grinned at her. "I never tease my students, Miss Granger. My apprentices are a different story, though."

Hermione was unable to concentrate for the rest of the day. The meeting with Minerva and Madam Pomfrey went well, and they were now up to speed on everything that had happened, and everything Severus and Hermione knew so far. She had demonstrated some of her magic, and there had been a lot of oooh's, and aaah's at her light orbs and transfigurations. It had been a long day, and Hermione was at this point mentally exhausted.

She was relieved when she finally returned to the dungeons later that evening. She entered to see Severus sitting in the sofa, but he got up when he saw her entering. He had a grave look on his face, and she felt her blood go cold.

"What? Why do you look so serious?" He sighed.

"You better sit down I think." This made it even worse, and Hermione hurriedly sat down in the sofa. Severus sat down next to her and turned towards her. He leaned his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. "I have some more information regarding the girl you saved earlier today. She was attacked outside the Forbidden Forest." Hermione could feel her blood go even colder.

Severus sat up a bit and drew a hand through his hair before he continued. "We do not know exactly what attacked her." He hesitated, and Hermione knew she wouldn't like what he had to say next. "Severus, just say it! You're driving me insane." He sighed. "Before the attack, the girl had heard something. She had heard laughter. A crazy laugh, she called it." He looked at Hermione. She couldn't speak. She just sat there, frozen. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke next. "Oh my God." Severus just nodded. "You need to be very careful Hermione. Do not leave the castle alone. Actually, do not leave the castle without _me._" She nodded with an empty stare. Severus spoke again. "We have searched the Forbidden Forest, but we found nothing. Something _is_ off though. The creatures are restless. We need to figure out what is going on." She looked at him. "We really do."

A few days later there was another attack. Hermione had been to the hospital wing and successfully healed the unfortunate Ravenclaw boy, and he was now slowly recovering.

Hermione felt paranoid, spending as much time as possible in the dungeons. It was pretty much the only place she felt safe. And it was home to her now. She _dreaded_ that she would be leaving in just a few months.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus could see how stressed Hermione was from the recent attacks. He couldn't blame her, seeing how she was seemingly involved somehow. He was worried, and he was frustrated beyond belief that they couldn't find the source of the attacks, or what was going on in the Forbidden Forest.

It was hard to keep focus these days, and Severus saw how overworked Hermione was, but she refused to listen to him when he tried to tell her to slow down. He wanted to tell her she should take a break, and most of all he wanted to tell her that they should continue the apprenticeship next year, because that would give her a reason to come back. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he thought of her leaving.

He knew the moment from New Year's Eve and his birthday had passed, and his heart ached at the thought. He was starting to come to terms with the fact that she was not interested. Not like _that,_ anyway. They were friends, though. That had to be enough.

Severus was amazed that he was able to live with someone after all these years of solitude. He was particularly amazed that he was able to live with an insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor. And the worst part? Or perhaps the best part, he didn't know how to put it. The most absurd part at least. He loved it. He missed her when she was gone, and he was relieved and happy when she returned to the dungeons in the evenings. He was surprised to see that it seemed like the insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor enjoyed it as well. He knew they weren't technically _living_ together, but since Hermione never used the tunnels and doors that led straight to the apprentice quarters, it surely felt like they did.

He shook his head as he went to get ready for bed that night. Who knew that his life would change so much in just a few months. _Thank God it did, _he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Mischievous

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!_

Sorry about the wait, I was never happy about the editing for this chapter! _This was an interesting and challenging chapter to write, considering this is my first attempt of writing.. anything to be honest. :D  
Thank you for all your rewievs, follows and favs! __You are the **best!** _

_Just a warning, this chapter is definitly rated M. The working title for this chapter was Lemons and Lions. :P  
_

_Enjoy!_

_~o~_

**_Hermione's POV  
_**The second week of February was dreadful. There had been another attack, although no one was allowed anywhere _near_ the Forbidden Forest, and it was strictly forbidden to walk outside of the school alone.

A thoughtless student had foolishly wandered off alone, just to find himself in dire need of Hermione's magic a few hours later.

The tension was high. Hermione could feel it wherever she went. Everyone was more quiet than usual, and she could see her own anxious expression mirrored in every student's face.

Minerva was talking about shutting down the school. They kept searching the Forbidden Forest, but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary, except for the fact that the creatures of the Forbidden Forest behaved strangely, obviously they felt the tension as well.

Both wizard and muggle newspapers were filled with disappearances, and even some deaths. The curious, and unnerving thing was that not even one of the people missing had been found.

Friday afternoon Hermione was blissfully relieved that the school week was over. She still had work to do in her potions lab, but she preferred it over having to go to class. And she felt safe in the dungeons, with Severus.

She entered the dungeons, hoping to find Severus. She lowered the wards on Severus' private chambers before entering and setting the wards again. "Severus?" She didn't get any response, so she ventured further in.

She found him in his private lab, brewing. She stopped to take in the sight of him. Gods, he was beautiful. He called the brewing of potions an art, and she could see why when looking at him. He made it art. She watched him chop ingredients, his deft hands picking up just the right amounts, and carefully dropping it in the cauldron. He was so graceful and elegant. _He _was art. _Gods, he is so beautiful. His hands, oh Merlin, his hands, _she thought. Hermione couldn't help wondering how it would feel to have those exact hands on _her. _The thought made her sigh.

"Are you planning to stand there, ogling me all day, Miss Granger?" Severus looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. He smirked when he saw her squirming under his gaze. "Of course not! I was looking for you!"

He stopped stirring and cast a stasis charm on the cauldron before looking at her while drying his hands. "And why is that, Miss Granger?" She fidgeted, trying to come up with a reason. "Uhm, I… I was wondering if you have anything you want me to do today?" He smiled at her now. "No, Hermione. It's Friday, and you have worked more than enough this week. Take the night off."

The disappointment was probably obvious on her face, because he cocked his head at her and continued. "But feel free to use the library, or read in the sitting room. I'm planning to grade some papers." He gave her a half smile. "First year essays, to be more specific. You can help me if you want." Hermione almost sighed with relief. "I would love to!" She knew she sounded ridiculously eager, but she didn't care.

Severus gave her a bemused look. "Very well. I need to finish up here and will be there in about thirty minutes, if that suits you?" Giving Severus a smile and a nod, she left the lab and went to her bedroom to put away her bag and change clothes. She put on her 'I'm a Keeper' shirt and a pair of jeans before putting up her hair in a messy bun.

Ten minutes later she was settled comfortably in Severus' sofa with her nose in a book.

He came into the room fifteen minutes later, and her eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked so..casual. The always stern, buttoned up Potions Master was currently walking in to the room wearing black, comfortably looking trousers, and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck. His hair was wet, and when he brushed a hand through his raven black hair, Hermione could feel her whole body tingling.

Realizing she was gawping at him, she snapped her mouth shut before he could notice.

**_Severus' POV  
_**"So, Miss Granger, ready for the stimulating task of grading first year essays?" Severus chuckled when he saw Hermione roll her eyes.

He loved when she wore that t shirt. It clung to her body in a way that made him want to behave in inappropriate ways. And he heartily agreed with the print on it. _She is indeed a keeper. _

They sat down at the table, and he handed her some essays. He trusted her judgment; she could easily grade first year papers. At one point she leaned over with one of the essays to ask him something, and when she turned her face towards him in wait for his answer, he _barely _managed to stop himself from kissing her. He was almost relieved when they finished grading and she left to go to bed.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was in her bedroom, trying to calm her nerves. With all the tension she felt these days, the familiar feeling of impending doom was back in full force. She tried to read for a while, but her concentration failed her miserably. Sighing in frustration, she finally put on her pyjamas, and went to bed. After tossing and turning for a while, she finally found a comfortable position, and fell asleep.

She woke up later from the sound of someone screaming, and someone calling her name. Opening her eyes, she realized it was her own screams, and Severus calling for her.

"Hermione, you are dreaming, please wake up." She was slowly starting to regain her senses. "Severus? Oh Gods, Severus" She bolted up to a sitting position and felt warm arms embrace her trembling body. "Shh, Little Lion, it's okay. You were dreaming sweetheart. It was just a dream." Tears were streaming down her face as she lifted her head to look at him. "Don't leave. Stay. Please."

He looked at her for a moment, obviously trying to decide what to do. "_Please_, Severus, just stay." He nodded, and she sighed with relief. He started to lie down on top of the covers, and she shook her head. "No, you'll freeze. Here." She moved to open the covers to make him lie down with her, but he hesitated. "Hermione..." "Oh, come on, it's not a big deal. I'll turn around and it won't be dangerous at all. Please, I need you to stay with me." She was on the brink of bursting into tears again, so he gave in with a sigh and climbed under the covers with her.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was lying behind Hermione, trying to figure out what to do. Should he hold her? He wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to, or generally what to do in this situation.

He could see that she was shivering. _She isn't shivering, she is crying. Oh, Hermione. _"Hermione, sweetheart, please, don't cry."

She was shaking now, and he could hear her whimpering. _Oh Sod it, _he thought, as he moved closer to her, and pulled her to him. "Hermione, come here. Turn around, Little Lion. Don't cry." She turned around, and he put his left arm under her neck and his right arm on her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest and he could feel the shaking ease up. "I know you are having a difficult time these days, with everything that is going on. But I'm not going anywhere, Hermione, and nothing will happen to you if I can help it. It was just a dream." She sniffled, and turned her face up to look at him. "You promise?" He nodded. "Always."

She seemed to relax a bit, tears still brimming in her eyes, but to his relief she had stopped shaking. "Will you stay here? Even after I fall asleep?" He nodded. "Of course I will." She sighed, and her body relaxed. She snuggled closer to him. "Severus?" He stroked her back with slow movements. "Hmm?" He could feel her hesitating for a moment. "Do you like staying here?" He froze for a second. _If I like staying here? Merlin's pants, woman. You have no idea. I would prefer staying here permanently. But I can't say that, now can I. _"Yes, Hermione, I do. Now sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, and you will take the weekend off. No discussions. Now, little Gryffindor. Sleep." She sighed happily, and moved even closer to him. "I will not argue with you this time, Severus. I'm too exhausted." She sighed again, and the feeling of her soft breath on his neck made him shiver.

He could feel when she fell asleep. She was curled into him as close as she could get, and he had his chin on her head. He kissed the top of her head, as he lay there, wondering how she felt about him, why she had asked him if he liked staying here. _Probably because she is a caring person that doesn't want you to stay here if you do not wish to. She should stop acting like such a saint. Although, she would probably stop being so nice to you if she did. And you wouldn't like that, now would you, _he thought, as he rolled his eyes at himself in the darkness of Hermione's room.

Severus had always considered himself to be a proud man. Often too proud, he knew. But with Hermione, even his pride seemed to be failing him at times, and he would hold on to whatever sign of affection she would give him. He wished deeply for her to be _his_, and that the kisses and moments they had shared meant that her feelings for him went beyond those of a friend. But he could not make himself believe such a thing. _In what world would a young, brilliant witch such as her want someone like you. _

He sighed and nuzzled Hermione's hair. After marvelling in her warmth for a little while, he drifted off to sleep.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. It took her a few seconds to realize why that was. Sensing her surroundings, she could feel something warm against her back, and warm arms around her. _Severus. I wonder what he would do if I turned around and snuggled into him. _She did not, however, dare to do so. She just lay there, enjoying the feel of him, and his soft breathing on her neck.

After a little while she could sense that he was waking up, and he moved slightly. Not wanting him to realize she was awake, she made sure her breathing was steady, and her body relaxed.

She could feel him freeze for a second before he relaxed again. When he nuzzled her neck, she almost gasped, but miraculously managed to keep still.

She moved slightly, pretending to wake up, and he instantly withdrew his head. "Good Morning" she said, still turned away from him. "Did you sleep well?" He chuckled behind her. "Surprisingly, yes I did, Miss Granger. And you?" "Very well, thank you." She giggled, and went to get up. "I'm going to take a shower." Opening the door to her room, she turned her head to look at him, gathered all the courage she could muster, and said "I wish you could stay with me always. I haven't slept that well for as long as I can remember." Before he could answer, she hurried out of the room.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was positively _stunned. _She wanted him to stay with her? He _wanted _to stay with her. He wanted _her. She doesn't want you that way, you moron. Do not delude yourself. She wants safety, and she feels safe with you. That does not mean she wants __**you.**_He sighed at the tinge of sadness he felt, and dropped to his back on the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling. The pillow smelled of her. _Oh, get over yourself. _He got out of the bed and went to take a shower as well.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione sat with Luna in the Great Hall for breakfast, listening to Luna chat about this and that. Hermione couldn't stop herself from throwing glances at Severus, whom was currently deep in conversation with Minerva.

Realizing Luna had gone silent, Hermione turned to her with a slight blush. "Oh sorry, my mind keeps drifting. What were you saying?" Luna just gazed at her for a moment before cocking her head with a small smile. "You suit each other, you know." Hermione felt her cheeks grow warmer. "Uhm, what? I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Luna just smiled. "You and Professor Snape."

Before Hermione could answer, an owl flew in to the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of them. Luna smiled at the owl. "Thank you, Mischievous." Hermione watched Luna pick up the letter, and almost gasped when she recognized the wax stamp that sealed the letter shut. Looking at Luna's serene face while reading the letter, Hermione cleared her throat. "If I may ask, who is sending you a letter?" Luna looked up at Hermione before answering. "Oh, it's from Draco. He is considering applying for a position at the Ministry of Magic." Glancing down at her letter again, Luna continued with a smile. "Oh, and he has a new broom that he seems very happy about."

Hermione stared at Luna, trying to make sense of what the blonde girl was saying. "Luna?" Luna looked up from her letter with a peaceful expression, waiting for Hermione to continue. "Just to be certain that I understood you correctly. You just received a letter from **_Draco Malfoy_**_, _to tell you he is happy about his **_new broom? _**How in the name of **_Merlin _**did this happen? And when?" Luna smiled happily at Hermione. "I met him in London at Christmas, and we went for ice cream. He is very nice now that he isn't a Death Eater anymore." Hermione had no idea how to respond, so Luna continued. "He sent me an owl after I returned to Hogwarts, and we have been writing each other since then."

Hermione was still trying to make sense of the situation when Luna packed her things and got up. She gave Hermione a bright smile. "I should go do my homework. I'll see you later, Hermione." And with that, Luna walked away, leaving a bewildered and confused Hermione behind.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Hermione and Severus returned to the dungeons after breakfast. Severus picked up a book, and sat down in the sofa to read. He settled down with his back in the corner of the sofa, legs outstretched down on one of the sofa's halves.

Hermione were roaming around in the library, obviously trying to choose something to read. He smirked. It wasn't that she couldn't find anything; it was that she had _too _much to choose from, and it amused him. She had such a brilliant mind, and her thirst for knowledge seemed to have no end. He loved that about her.

He could hear a triumphant "Aha!" from the library, and he chuckled and shook his head. She emerged from the library, and came over to where he was sitting. He looked up at her, wondering why she was hesitating. "Can I sit with you?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Of course." She sat down with her back against his shoulder, and_ leaned _on him. He froze for a second at first, but not wanting to make her regret her decision, he relaxed. He realized that she could not possibly be comfortable, though.

"Hermione?" She froze. "Exactly how uncomfortable are you at the moment?" She fidgeted. "Uhm, just a little bit, but I don't mind." He rolled his eyes. "Sit up." She sat up, and he put his arm around her, aligned with her collar bone, and picked up his book as she rested her back against his chest. "Better?" She sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder, her hair tickling his face. "Yes, much better." He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair. "Good."

He felt oddly relaxed sitting like this with her. It was a natural, comfortable silence, and he felt completely at ease. It seemed as so did Hermione.

They spent the rest of the day together. They read, Hermione would read out loud when she found something of interest, and he would listen, and comment. Honey brought them dinner, and later supper.

Severus was still sitting in the sofa, when Hermione came into the sitting room. She looked uncomfortable. "Severus?" He looked at her, realizing what subject she was about to approach. _Either she is about to ask me to sleep in her bed tonight, or she is about to tell me she changed her mind about that. _ He had to admit he was hoping for the former. "Yes, Hermione?" She looked really uncomfortable now. "Uhm, I.. Would you mind greatly to sleep in my bed tonight?" Severus let out a breath of air he just realized he had been holding. "I will be there shortly." She sighed with relief and smiled at him. "Alright." Then she walked with happy steps out of the room.

She had already put on her nightgown and gone to bed when Severus entered her bedroom. He set up wards, mostly from old habit, but he figured it would make her feel safer. He was clad in black cotton pyjama pants, and a black t shirt with a faded Foo Fighters logo on it. Hermione cocked her head at him. "I didn't take you for a muggle music type of person." He looked at her with a surprised look. "You like Foo Fighters? She nodded. "Yes I do, I actually went to a concert this summer. They are great." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You keep surprising me, Miss Granger."

He stood awkwardly in front of the bed, not really sure how to approach her. She came to his rescue. "Come on. I'll tell you all about it." She lifted the covers, and he climbed in. He still felt awkward, but she leaned against him and started talking. She told him about the concert, about her summer, about being alone in her house without her parents, and not being able to feel at home anywhere anymore.

Hermione was lying on her back, gesticulating vividly while talking. Suddenly she put down her arms and looked at him. "Do you know when I felt safe again for the first time after the war?" He shook his head. "I do not." She turned on her side, facing him. "It was the first day I returned to Hogwarts." He nodded. "Well, that makes sense. It is one of the most protected places in the wizard world after all." "No, Severus, you don't understand. It was the first day I returned to Hogwarts. Outside the gates. It was with you." He just stared at her before shaking his head. "Hermione, you are really something else. And I am not certain you really know what is good for you. But I am glad to hear you feel safe."

He gave her a slight smile, and decided to give in to one of his urges. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead before giving her a playful smile. "Now, if you are quite finished with your incessant chatter, I would like to get some sleep." She giggled and made a sound in protest, but he pulled her closer. "No. Thank you for telling me, Hermione." He gave her a warm smile. "Now, get some rest, I believe you need it." She rolled her eyes, waved a hand in the air and all the lights went out. He could feel her leaning into him, nuzzling his neck. The light brush of her lips against his sensitive skin made him shiver.

**_Hermione's POV  
_**Hermione was lying in Severus' arms, not feeling ready to sleep at all. _I don't think I can do this anymore. I wish he would just kiss me already! _

Her mind wouldn't stop wandering, thinking about this man currently in bed with her. She loved spending time with him. She wished he would always sleep here, she felt so safe and so _comfortable_ even. This surprised her immensely, because it had never been like that with Ron. She was never able to sleep comfortably with him. _Wait, I am comparing him with Ron. But we aren't together in that way. Why am I comparing him with Ron? _Hermione's heart felt like it stopped for a moment. _Merlin's knickers, I am in love with him. _She almost rolled her eyes at herself. _Of course you are in love with him, how daft can you possibly be? You have been in love with him for ages. You love him. _Hermione smiled at her thoughts in the darkness.

**_Severus' POV  
_**Severus was also lying awake, just marvelling in the feel of Hermione's warmth. He knew she had yet to fall asleep as well, and he was wondering what she was thinking about. He felt her shuffle a bit. "Severus?" He chuckled. "Hermione, just say it, whatever it is you are thinking about. You will not find rest before you do, and we both know it. What's on your mind Little Lion? What is it that you wish of me?"

Then she turned his world upside-down in a flash. _Again._ Lemon drops-rain anyone?

He could see her eyes gleam in the darkness of the room. "I want you to kiss me."

Severus forgot how to breathe. He stared at Hermione, whom was staring back, frozen in place.

Severus regained a small trace of brain function. "Do you mean that?" He could not believe what he was hearing, and he could not for the life of him think that she actually meant it.

She was looking at him with wide eyes, but answered anyway. "Yes, I really meant it." She looked away before looking back at him. He was unable to form words. She spoke again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. It was st-"

He kissed her. Gently. He felt her freeze for a second before she responded. Her lips were soft, and she was warm as she melted into his arms. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Her lips parted and his breath hitched as their tongues met.

Suddenly she stopped the kiss and sat up. His heart gave a painful twinge as he thought perhaps she had changed her mind. A moment later his worries were put to rest when Hermione moved on top of him and pulled at his shoulders to make him sit up. He sat up and put his arms around her, pulling the covers around them to keep them warm.

Hermione stilled for a moment, cupping his face with her small hands before her voice came out in a breathless whisper filled with emotions. "Severus." He couldn't even think as she brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him until they were both out of breath.

Severus felt slightly uncomfortable. The feel of Hermione's soft lips and warm body had a clearly evident effect on him, and he was still uncertain on to how far she intended to take this. He was not used to this, not used to someone _wanting _him. And he was not sure he could believe it still.

He decided to take a chance.

He released her lips and looked at her. Her breathing was shallow, and she just looked back at him, lips slightly parted. Brushing her hair out of the way, he leaned in and kissed her neck, making Hermione give a soft moan. Severus started a trail of soft kisses down her neck, earning him another moan. He opened his eyes to see Hermione glowing.

He hesitated for a moment before he tugged lightly at her nightgown, not sure if it was the right thing to do. She opened her eyes to look at him as the glow around her increased and her hair started to change color. He was breathless. She made him breathless.

He tugged at her nightgown again, and with a swift movement she pulled off her nightgown, leaving her in only a bra and nickers.

He couldn't help letting out a small moan from the feel of Hermione's warm skin under his hands. He caressed her skin and kissed her collar bone before looking at her again."You are so beautiful, Hermione." Her glow increased, her hair flashed with silver and gold, and he had no doubt that her magic was bestowed on her from a Sun Goddess.

"Hermione, I need to show you something, Love" She glowed a bit brighter at his nickname for her.

He picked her up, put her legs around his waist and placed his hands carefully under her behind to steady her, and she sighed with pleasure. He kissed her neck while walking with her in his arms towards the full length mirror she had in the corner of her room. He kissed her lips, her earlobe, down her neck and along her collarbone. She gave small moans and sighs at every kiss. "Close your eyes, Love" He checked, and her eyes were indeed closed.

He put her down, hands not leaving her for a second, turned her around and put his hands on her waist. He made sure she was standing in an angle that allowed her to see properly. He moved his hands from her waist down to her hips in a slow motion, making her shiver and her hair flash gold and silver. "Alright, open your eyes." She did, and _gasped!_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror with her mouth open, not finding her words at first. "Oh my God! Oh, Gods! Severus, what is this? What is happening to me? She was gawping at the mirror and he gave her a small smile. "I have no idea, Love, but I would love to find out, I have never seen anything like it."

She just stared at herself before looking at him. "Today I discovered a new thing I can do." She gave him a devilish smile, and put her hands on his shirt. It glowed like a sun for a second, and changed color. Pink. He was stunned for a second before looking at her. "Amazing. I strongly disagree with your choice of color, though." He smirked. "Any chance you could change it back?" She giggled and put her hands on his shirt again. It flashed again and turned black. "Lately has been a challenge. I keep doing more magic without thinking about it, and it's not always a good thing."

She still had her hand on his chest, and the shirt suddenly disappeared. She gave a small scream and jumped back. Strawberry-red in her face, she just looked at him. She looked _mortified_. He looked down at his now bare chest. "Well thank God you didn't want me naked. That would have been awkward." He grinned at her. She cringed. Without looking at him she said in a small voice. "I did. But I only touched your shirt. Gods, I have to learn to control this. I'm sorry!" She put her hands in her hands.

He stared at her. _She wants me naked? What in the world did I do to deserve this? To deserve her? I'm a grumpy old man compared to her. Merlin's beard, she makes it hard to be responsible and not do something she will possibly regret later. _

She looked up at him again and looked defeated. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I know you may not want me like that even though you kissed me, after all I asked you t-" He interrupted her. "Merlin's nickers, Hermione! I may not want you? Foolish woman, I have never wanted anything so bad in my life! I am having uttermost problems controlling myself. If we continue like this I will not be able to restrain myself any longer. So-"

This time she kissed him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, groaning to the feeling of skin against skin. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and carried her back to the bed. He sat down with her straddling on his lap. He leaned moved further back in the bed while kissing her before flipping them over so that he was over her. He looked at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was a chaos around her head and she looked at him intensely with shining, amber eyes.

"Do you really want this, Little Lion? I'm almost twice your age, and I'm no catch. I don't deserve you at all, I am not a good man, and you know it. I understand if you want to change your mind." He expected her to at least have some doubt in her eyes, but her eyes was heated and determinated, and didn't even flash with doubt. "I'm not changing my mind, I want this. I want you! Severus, so far I've asked you to kiss me, and unthinkingly magicked your shirt away, that should give you a clue, should it not?" She gave him a small smile. "I think you are beautiful, strong and graceful and no, I don't think you are a bad man. I think you are a wonderful man that has sacrificed a lot for love. I do want you. With every burning nerve in my body right now"

He marvelled at her words, and kissed her. Kissed her like the kiss was a dying man's last wish. He started a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. He looked down at her and saw her lying with her eyes closed, glowing brighter than ever. He was motivated by this, and trailed kisses along her collar bone.

Deciding to continue his search, he kissed her below the collar bone, and down over her soft breasts. She gave a moan that made his head spin. He kissed her soft skin between her breasts, before deciding to be a bit bold. He kissed her nipple over her bra. Her breathing hitched and she moaned again. She opened her eyes and stroked his hair and chin. She smiled. "Wait a minute" she said, and started the movement of making a snowball. She released the ball of light, and flicked her finger at it, making it look like glowflies. She made another ball of light and repeated the action. The only lights in the room were the tiny light orbs, and Hermione herself. It was beautiful.

Hermione giggled at him. "Alright, we may continue!" She grinned at him. He giggled too. _Wait, I giggled? I do not giggle. Gods, this woman and what she does to me! _

He kissed her skin over her bra again, and her nipple. She moaned. He looked at her, and saw an utterly wicked smile on her face as she reached down, touched her bra, and it was gone. He hiccupped a breath, and looked up at her, stunned. She looked a bit uncertain at that, and made a move to cover her breasts. He stopped her hands and smiled at her, before pulling her up to sit across his lap. Embracing her, he whispered. "Love, you have no idea what you do to me. Your actions surprise me all the time and I find you utterly amazing. You amaze me." He pulled a bit back to look her in the eyes before continuing. "Do not confuse an awestruck look for a displeased one. You truly have _no _idea what you do to me. I'm struck speechless on regular basis, and that is certainly no small feat. I find you intoxicating, sexy, beautiful and _perfect_. I just had no idea you were so _wicked_!" He grinned at her. "You are _incredible, _Hermione Granger. And since I found you in the grass when you first arrived to Hogwarts you have turned my life upside-down. I am in _awe _of you, Love. Do not doubt it."

She looked like he had told her that the world was flat and the moon actually _was _made of cheese. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes wide. She licked her lips and he couldn't resist kissing them. She threw her arms around him and kissed him back. Their tongues gently moved against each other and he felt like his heart was trying to thump its way out of his chest.

He gently pushed her back on the bed, and kissed his way down her chest again. He stopped for a second and took in the sight of her. She was truly breathtaking. He lowered his head and kissed her breast. She gave a small whimper, and he grew bolder. He kissed her nipple, and she let out a breathy, long moan. It almost undid him. He licked his lips and kissed her nipple again, licking it a bit with his tongue this time. Then he lifted his head and gave a little puff of air on it. She shivered. "Oh Gods.. Oh.." Her words made him almost lose his head.

He kissed her nipple again, sucking lightly, before trailing kisses over to her other nipple and doing the same. She arched her back. "Severus, please!" He kissed his way up to her mouth again and lay down beside her, pulling her close to him so she was on her side, facing him. While deepening the kiss, he stroked her softly, down to her hip, then up again, and turned to touch her breast. He brushed her nipple with his finger, and stroked her soft skin down to her belly.

She opened her eyes and looked fiercely at him. "Severus, please! You are driving me insane!" He didn't need more encouragement. He slid his hand down her belly, and cupped her over her nickers. She arched her back and gave a loud moan, that went straight to his core, giving him goose bumps. He moved his hand, stroking up and down her folds, outside her nickers.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, reaching down and touched her nickers. They vanished, and he suddenly had his hand on her soft flesh. He couldn't breathe. His head and his emotions were in turmoil, and he was sure she was giving him a heart attack. When he finally managed to breathe a bit again, his breath came out in unstable gasps. Then she moved slightly against him, and it felt like his heart stopped. He managed to regain some brain function. "Merlin's beard woman. It is you who drive _me _insane." She looked shyly at him and smiled a bit before she moved to lie on her back and spread her legs a little bit.

He started moving his hand, slipping a finger between her wet folds. He almost lost his head. She was so intoxicating that he was going _insane_. He testily moved his finger in slow motions up and down along her sex. He was determined to find what made her tick.

She grabbed the pillow above her head. "Oh gods! Oh, OH!" The last exclamation was made just when he slid one finger inside her, then two. She was wet, soft, and exquisite. His breathing was almost as heavy as hers. She was making him completely lose his mind. He moved the two fingers inside and out of her, while circling her clit with his thumb. She was breathing erratically, her moans positively primal.

He continued his movements, speeding up, while kissing her neck, her breast, her nipple, everywhere he could reach. She arched her back, moaning without pause. She had the pillow in a death grip. Speeding up again, he held a steady rhythm, making her squirm and lift her hips against his hand. He sped up, and she arched her back even more, and every muscle in her body tensed. "Oh, oh, OH, Oh GODS Severus, don't stop, don't stop!"

He was amazed by the way her body reacted to him. "I have no intentions of doing so, Love" He whispered, and licked her nipple before sucking it. That undid her. She threw her head back in a silent scream before crying out. "OH! I'm going to, Oh, oh! Oh Gods! **Severus**!"

He could feel her sex pulse around his fingers, and he almost came right there. Hermione in mid-orgasm was the most amazing, beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. She was glowing stronger than ever, her eyes were closed and her back arched. She was crying out before her moans got softer and softer He slowed down his movements as her movements got slower. When she stilled he kissed her neck, putting his hand on her belly and stroking her with gentle, slow motions. _Merlin, she is beautiful. Gods, I love this woman. Wait WHAT? I love her? Oh.. I do.. I do love her._

She opened her eyes after a bit. "Gods, Severus. That was.. Wow!" She giggled. "Just wow!" He gave her a wicked smile. Deciding to put his thoughts on hold for later, he spoke. "Good."

She grinned back at him and flipped him on his back, straddling him. "I hope you don't love these trousers." She touched his cock over his trousers, he gasped and he felt the trousers disappear. "Or these boxers" The boxers were gone and his cock were in her hand. He groaned. "Gods Hermione, we will have no clothes left if you keep this up." He grinned at her.

She started moving her hand behind her and he couldn't speak anymore. He gripped the sheet below him and groaned. She moved her hand in slow motions, up and down his shaft. Then she moved a bit, shuffled around, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

He opened them just in time to watch her lift herself up on her knees, and lowering herself down on him. _Oh. Oh my God. _She started moving, slow motions up and down with him inside her. She was _so _tight, he had to control himself to not come the second she slid herself onto him. While moving, she leant down and kissed his chest, placing kisses everywhere and giving each nipple a lick.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to hold her. "Hermione." He was breathless. He sat up with her still on his lap. She continued moving and he embraced her, kissing her and grabbing a hold on her hips. She fastened her pace and he fastened his grip on her and moaned her name. "Hermione" his voice was almost a whisper, and he looked in her eyes. "If you continue like this I won't last long, Love" She shrugged and grinned at him. "Then we'll just have to do it again, won't we?" He grinned back; her words were utterly amazing to him. "There is nothing I would like to do more, Little Lion."

She moved faster and moaned, and he decided that he wasn't going to come alone if he could help it. He reached down and touched her clit, rubbing it in circles. She cried out, throwing her head back. "Oh God! Don't stop Severus!" He moved his hand faster, making smaller circles around her clit. She rode him hard now, crying out with every movement. He knew he couldn't keep this going for much longer, and rubbed her a bit harder while grabbing her hip, helping her movements.

"Gods, you are beautiful" He kissed her neck and looked at her. "Hermione, look at me Love." She turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes, whimpering at every movement and touch. "I want you to come for me, Love." With that he sped up his fingers, and moving against her harder.

She put her forehead against his, making unreadable sounds under her breath. "Oh my god, ohmygod! OhgodsSeverus, don't stop!" "Never, Love. Hermione, look at me" She locked her eyes with his, and he gave her a smoldering look and sped up his movements. "_Come _for me, Hermione." She did. With one look into his eyes, she cried out, and he felt her pulse around his length. That did it for him too. He released her clit, and grabbed on to her for dear life. He moaned her name and thrust into her hard, again and again. She cried his name and he felt her nails on his back. He was pretty sure he was seeing stars.

Coming down from their joint high, he embraced her. "Merlin's beard, Hermione, what you do to me" He pulled her down and she got off him and lay beside him. She snuggled up, putting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm and leg over him. "No Severus. It's what you do to me. That was.. wow!" She giggled. "You make me forget my vocabulary. That was _amazing_." "I'll take wow as a compliment. And yes, It was.. wow" He grinned at her. I'm not sure _wow _does it justice. She giggled, and nuzzled his neck.

In that moment, Severus Snape was pretty sure he was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
